Detox
by JSIAH02
Summary: They both thought it was a normal one night stand until they meet again. Tris's brother, Zeke, is an overprotective brother clearly aware of how his sister looks, he fights away all of the men that want to use her. Another brother, Uriah, great friends with his sister. But what happens when Zeke's best friend, Four comes into the picture. Talk about sex.
1. Chapter 1

**Aftermath**

 **A/N: I've had this idea for a while, I wanted to see how you would have like it. I will also be finishing off the rest of Divergent Prestigious High.**

Tris, that's the name. 'A rebellious teen' according to my parents. I have two brothers, Zeke and Uriah. Zeke is currently up at LA doing study of some shit, I don't know and Uriah is there too, for University. Uriah is the same age as me, 19, while Zeke is 21. Surprise, surprise! Uriah and I are twins. But I decided I wanted a year free from all the hard work from school. Another surprise, I was actually one of the smartest people in my school, I finished school with a GPA of 4.34. But this good score came with a large price. In high school, I had no social life and was a reject. The school I went to was very judgemental by looks. All the 'popular' girls and guys were perfect. The girls had perfect tanned skin, blonde hair, skinny and a perfect smile. Of course, I was blessed with terrible teeth making me have braces for two and a half years. My eyesight got damaged a bit from studying so much without a light, giving me glasses. I had pimples all over my face and finally I had thin blonde hair and a fringe. The moment I finished High School, I realised how much more pretty I could have looked. I got my braces off, ditched the glasses for part-time contacts and tried to control the pimples growing on my face by eating healthy and staying fit.

That day I finished High School I looked in the mirror. My eyes were vibrant; I had luscious blonde hair, high cheekbones, and pulp lips. I thought to myself. _I gave up so much for school, now let's see what I've missed._ From that moment and on I went to hair salons, I shopped in real clothing shops, I bought makeup, I went to parties, I've slept with men, I have friends. Now look where I am, I am a part-time model with popularity, with real fucking friends, whose lived that party life. And currently I shall continue that.

Right now, I'm getting ready to go to one of the biggest parties of the year with my best friend Christina. I place on some smoky brown eye shadow to finish the touches to my eyes. I figured out darker eye shadows made my eyes pop. I have a swipe of light pink lip-gloss on with some salmon blush over my perfect olive complexion. I let my naturally highlighted blonde hair flow down. I slip on a black crop top and a gold skirt matching the together to look like a dress. Christina beside me wears a small red tube dress looking flawless as usual. We head out, me, as usual, not telling my parents where I am. I buckle up some black stilettos like Christina before we head off to the party.

It's crazy! Lights flashing everywhere, the music pumping up, not to mention how many people are here even though it is 'exclusive'. Christina's boyfriend, Will, is holding the party with a couple of his mates. We enter in after giving the bouncer a glance of our faces. Everything is crazy!

Christina pull me with her to go and find her boyfriend. We step up onto the small stage where they stand.

"Hey babe," Will shouts at Christina giving her a long kiss.

"Okay, okay that's enough," I cut in.

"Oh, Tris these are the other hosts," Will introduces "This is Ted, Kyle, Jacob and I think Four wondered off,"

I give a slight nod at them. I have the sudden urge to get drunk.

"Well, I shall say farewell to you two while I toddle off and get drunk," I mention.

I walk over to the bar, propping myself onto a stool. Just before a order a drink someone cuts in.

"Could I get this pretty girl something to drink?" A man asks

"I'll have a Martini, thank you,"

Soon enough our drinks come back.

"Thank you," I say to this unknown man.

"A pretty girl like you shouldn't be by yourself at a bar, I'm Peter by the way,"

"Tris,"

"Well, Tris you have one fine body,"

 _Pervert_ I think.

"Thanks?" I say more like a question

"You want to get out of here?" Peter asks suddenly invading my personal space.

"That went a bit quick,"

"I bought you a drink and introduced myself, how is that quick?"

"Never mind and for your information I'm fine where I am," I state strongly

"I didn't spend my money to buy you to get rejected," Peter hisses sliding his hand up my leg.

"Piss off," I say pushing him roughly away

"Oh little girl likes to play rough," he comments before grabbing my wrist.

 _Tris, remember, sensitive spots: foot, nose and groin._

I stomp on his foot as hard as I can with the heel of my shoe. He groans in pain. I elbow his nose and knee is groin before walking away sassily. Unknown to me, Peter grabs my shoulder planning on punching me until a large hand caught his fist.

"The lady told you to piss off," he growls with his deep voice.

Peter looks up at this other guy and stomps away angrily.

I sigh deeply. "Thank you," I says before looking up at him for the first time.

HOLY SHIT is this dude hot. He has deep blue orbs, long eyelashes, a killer jawline and full lips. His hair is styles up and has extremely muscular arm. He wears some jeans and plain black shirts with some Chuck Taylors.

"I'm Tris," I introduce myself

"I'm Four,"

 _Four, four, I've heard that recently, OH YES the other host guy thing_

"Oh your friends with Will," I say

"You know Will?" he asks

"Yeah, best friends boyfriend," I mention rolling eyes.

He lets out a small chuckle. _Fuck is that hot_

"How do you know Will?"

"Don't really know him too well, he needed some help with the party I was just in the state, he's friends with my best friends younger brother,"

"I'm guessing your known for throwing killer parties if he called you," I joke

"You bet,"

I stare into his ocean blue orbs. I swear I could drown just by staring at them.

"Shots for the pretty lady and the handsome man," the bartender says placing down a bunch of shots.

Four reaches for his wallet but the bartender said it was all right.

I grabbed on and lifted it up.

"To parties?"

"To parties," Four confirms before we both take the shot.

One after another, it was just so addicting. The alcohol pleasing the dehydration but than giving your throat a burning sensation making you thirsty again.

"No, no more," Four rejects

"Come on just one more," I pressure

"Okay,"

We both grabbed a shot and swallowed it down. My vision went blurry and my mind was fuzzy.

"I really like you, your really hot," I slur

"Your fucking hot," Four or is it Five? Says back clearly drunk.

"Come closer," I say pulling him closer to me.

"Just a little bit more," I whisper bringing my lips onto his.  
It was like a drug. The longer we kissed, the more I wanted. Fireworks went off crazy in my body. Every place he touched me felt like it was going to exploded. Four's lips left mine unwilling trailing down my neck, peppering kissed everywhere his lips passed and stopped at the spot behind my ear. His lips stay there sucking the skin making me moan loudly.

"Let's go upstairs," he whispers.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Tris looks like CARA DELEVINGNE**

 **Four/Tobias looks like SEAN O'PRY but with larger eyes and more tan (the guy from the blank space music vid)**

I make a run for it out of Will's house the next morning. I never want to be there the next morning. I forgot my bra since Four started moving, but I took his shirt. I drive back home to be faced by the wrath of my parents.

"Beatrice, where have you been?" my mum asks

"I went to a party and slept over," I say stating the obvious. I start to climb the grand stairs until my father stops me.

He stands there in his Armani suit with a grim look.

"Beatrice, you have done too much of this," he says sternly, "Your mother and I have decided to send you to Ivy University in LA,"

"What!" I exclaim, "I don't want to live in a-a-a dorm!"

"Beatrice, cut the act, your acting like a sissy fake princess," my dad says

"Sorry," I mumble

"You are not going to stay in a dorm, your staying in your brothers house and Ivy University is one of the top universities in the world, you should be honoured to go there," my mum says

"Your free year is finishing soon anyway," my father says

"I still had 5 months," I complain

"Your going to Ivy University and that's final," he says "Your leaving on Wednesday,"

I stomp upstairs and call Christina.

\- Wednesday –

Here I sit obediently following my parent's Bentley in my Porsche 918 while trying to contact Chrissie for the 28th time. She hasn't called since I told her about Ivy Uni. Soon enough we arrive at the airport. I take out my three large suitcases out of the boot and my designer handbag.

"Your car will arrive in about a week," my dad informs me

"Beatrice, say hi to your brothers for me, have fun," my mother says giving me a tight hug.

"And Beatrice behave and keep up those grades I know you can achieve, I'll see you in Christmas holidays with your brothers," my dad says giving me a hug as well.

"Love you," I say

"We love you too, Beatrice," my mum and dad say.

\- LAX –

 _T: Where u at_

 _U: I'm around the corner_

 _T: Well, hurry up you idiot_

 _U: Chill Trissy_

 _T: I told you not to call me that_

"What up barbie," Uriah shouts from his black range rover.

"Shut up and help me," I demand "And don't call me barbie,"

"Well, you sure look like one, all spiffed up with makeup and tight clothing," Uriah comments as he helps me up my suitcases in.

"Shut up and drive,"

We arrive at a modern house that has a rectangular shaped exterior. It was larger than the average house with 6 car spaces. We parked in the garage and one car caught my interest. A sleek and shiny black Maserati Granturismo.

"Holy shit you guys got a new car?" I asked

"Nah roommate's car," Uriah simply states

"Roommate?"

"Zeke's bestie, he has a penthouse apartment on one of those expensive beachfront hotels,"

"Than why doesn't he live there?"

"Zeke, rents his suite to pay rent for staying here,"

"That's dedication,"

We enter through the front door. The scent of men's cologne and beer swarms the air. It's a little bit stuffy and dark, no open windows, no opened curtains. Just a messy place decorated with chip crumbs.

"We have 5 rooms each with an ensuite, chef, a pool house, pool, gym and library ya de ya de ya, you'll find out," Uriah mentions.

We walk up the stairs and he shows me my room; turn left, pass the balcony, pass the game room and the 6th door left.

My room is a tiny bit smaller compared to home, equipped with a bed, beside tables, a table in the corner, a TV, a hanging egg chair and some beanbags in the other corner. The walls were grey and had beige carpet and a white roof. A wall covered with windows overlooking the pool and was accessorised with decorated black curtains.

Uriah gave me some sheets and put my suitcases in and let me be. Well first, obviously I caught a taxi to the nearest mall. I needed to buy a makeup vanity from Ikea also some décor pillows, paintings, a shelf for shoes and a bookshelf.

I dragged the furniture up to my room and started assembling it. Put my sheets on and decorated the bed with some extra pillows. I hung up a couple paintings, stocked my bookshelf up with my books. I put my favourite pillow I bought in the egg chair, knowing I was going to sit there a lot. I plugged everything up. My iMac, Macbook Pro, Phone. Set up the vanity. Placed photos from Christina and I on our adventures to my magazine cover for Vogue to inspirational quotes and fashion. I put all my necessities in the bath room, hung my robe up grabbed 3 towels from down stairs and rolled and stacked them to make it look pretty. I hung up all my clothes and places all my shoes on the shelf.

It took me about 4 hours to do everything but it was worth it. I decided to check out the gym and run for a few hours. I placed on a cute sports bra and some shorts. I grabbed a sheer shirt and placed it on as I navigated myself to the gym. On the way I heard some grunting and smacking. I peaked my head out behind the door quietly. I saw a muscular sweaty back punching a bag. _Why does the dedicated roommate have to be sexy, I already know he's sexy before I see his face._

I close the door silently and walk to the gym and hit some miles.

"Hey Tris dinners in 10," Uriah says as he takes out one of my earphones.

"K, ill be down in 9," I comment

Uriah smiles and rolls his eye before walking towards the door.

"Shower, you stink but nice miles,"

I look on the treadmill, 12.7 miles and smile.

After a quick shower I stick on a singlet and some Nike trackies before sticking my hair into a perfect messy bun with some whisps falling out to frame my face.

I walk down the stairs and spot Zeke.

"ZEKEY BEARRRRRRRR," I shout as I run and tackle him.

"TRISSSSSSSYYYYYYYY," he shouts back

"URRRRRIIIPOOOOYYY," Uriah shouts joining the hug.

"GROUP HUGGGG," Zeke shouts "COME ONE NUMBER BOY,"

 _Wait wtf who's number boy, he better no-_

My thoughts we're cut off by warm muscular arms embracing the group hug.

After we finish our group hug I step back and suddenly know who number boy is.

Four. Four. Four! His shocked ocean blue irises tells me that he knows who I am. Shocked but still hot as fuck.

"Tris this is Four, Four, Tris," Zeke introduces

We both freeze.

"Pleasure to meet you, Tris" Four says with his deep masculine voice.

"As to you," I say.

"Well dinners ready so," Zeke mentions

We walk to the dining table, I can feel Four's intense stare at me without even looking.

The nice chef, Al, gives us the presentable pasta.

"So Trissyyy, how was free year," Zeke asks

"Yeah who'd you bone," Uriah says wiggling his eyebrows.

While Zeke shoots a glare at Uriah, my gaze moves to Four briefly.

"Tris, you know most guy just use you, and if you're not careful you-,"

Uriah starts laughing.

"Zeke please stop," I say

"Just use pro-,"

"Zeke," I warn

"Use con-,"

"EZEKIEL," I shout

"Use condoms, don't have one night stands and don't get pregnant," he says

"I'm not hungry anymore,"

"I'll have your pasta but answer my question," Uriah mentions. I look at Zeke for help.

"Yeah answer it Tris, I'm gonna crack each of their skulls," Zeke says

"Feeling a bit awkward here," Four chimes

"Oh shut up Four," Zeke says

"I really don't want to know who your sister has fucked," he says

"Whatever, at least tell us how many," Uriah complains

"3" I mumble

"That's alright for the last 7 months,"

"In the 2 months," I add

Uriah bursts out laughing while Zeke fumes.

"Beatrice Pedrad, you are going to stop, people just use you and you're going to get pregnant if your not careful," Zeke lectures.

"Uhh Zeke you've had sex with 3 people in the last week," Four chimes in once again.

"Shut up it's better than you, didn't you have sex with like 9 people last week," Zeke defends. _So he sleeps around too_

"One mate not nine," he mentions glancing at me. _Nevermind_

"Well, you literally smile at a girl and you practically knock her up," Zeke mentions.

"Well, it's been a pleasant dinner but I'm going downtown," Zeke glares "For a run not sex," I roll my eyes.

"You just like ran 7 miles" Zeke says

"12.7 actually but I'm still going for a run outside,"  
"Be back before 8,"

"Yes mom," I say as I put my dishes away.

"She could have a quickie within that time," Uriah jokes

"Uriah!," Zeke scolds

"Sorry mom," he pouts.

I walk past him and give him a high-five before exiting the house.

"You better not do what Uriah says," Zeke shouts

"Yes mom," I yell back.

I start making my way to the train stations.

 _Okay I don't remember Four being that hot. Sure he looked at the party but I don't know what it is but he just looks so much hotter when I'm sober. Normally that's the opposite, when I'm drunk every guy just looks so much hotter like James, Eric, Peter Aaron, Matthew, David and one more I don't remember. I don't even sleep around that much. Like eight in 7 months. Okay that's bad but not as bad some other people. Jesus but I bet Four sleeps around too. Every guys gets sexually frustrated and a guy who looks like Four, girls would throws themselves at him. Agh fuck why didn't I stay the next morning I could've had another round of mind-blowing sex. Holy shit, I actually remember the sex. Argh I remember his large-._

My thoughts are interrupted by the screeching train.

I stand for the next 3 stops and get off off 4 station before central station. I begin my run. I never really liked running with music. I think it traps out the world around. I like listening to all the sounds around me. I love the sound of the bird chirping, my sneakers snaking against the pavement and my heavy breathing after a while. I like to look around and analyse everything in front of me. The massive billboards for designer brands, groups of people laughing and coffee dates. Yeah I know right you never thought someone like me to be so deep well don't forget about my perfect GPA.

I wish Chrissie was here. I could tell her everything. How I had mind-blowing sex with a hot stranger when I was half-drunk. Than I moved to LA for University, live with my brothers. Saw the hot stranger when I was sober but he looked so much hotter. Oh and I forgot to tell you the stranger has a number for a nickname and is best friends with Zeke who is extremely overprotective of me.

My thoughts made me forget about how long I was running for. I look at my phone. 7:56pm. Fuck I have 14 minutes to get home. I start to bolt towards the closest train station until I stop at a billboard for TAG Heuer. I swear to God that is Four. His structured jawline and prominent cheekbones. The piercing blue eyes standing out from his features. It's an angled face shot showing of his outstanding jawline and cheekbones. He wears a navy suit and a TAG Heuer watch which is displayed as he is taking in mid 'runs his hand though his hair'. Jesus this is like fucking perfection. I look in the corner of the billboard and it says Four Eaton and under it is the 'this is not photo shopped' thing. In the bottom half is their slogan 'don't crack under pressure'.

I check the time again 8:03.

Fuck Zeke is going to kill me.

arrive back home only 15 minutes late with Zeke standing in front of me in an annoyed position.

"Where were you?" He questions

"I went for a run, chill lost track of time," I say

"I don't remember you liking PE in high school, y-,"

"Don't even mention it Zeke, I just went for a run for fucks sake look I'm even all sweaty in activewear or maybe I just fucked someone in my active wear, stop being an overprotective prick, your not fucking mom," I say angrily before storming upstairs. Fuck I forgot which way to my room. Turn left or right, I don't know, pass the balcony or something and like the 2nd door left. FUCK! I just want to slam a door so fu-

My thoughts are interrupted by a deep, masculine voice behind me.

"Slam my door,"

I turn and see Four sexy ass face but I walk right past him and slam his door. Before I know I'm inside his room. One thing stands out from the black walls. One of the walls is covered with graffiti art. The words Fear God Alone stand out. His room is dark and extremely neat, everything looks so smart. His mahogany desk with only his iMac on it and a swirly black Chiar neatly tucked under. He has a television mounted onto his wall with an L-shaped couch infront of it. He has a chaise lounge near a sheer curtained. And a medium sized bar in a corner. In the middle is a neatly made bed with various pillowed layed out. A door with a shiny brass hand which I assume leads to his ensuite.

"Yeah I know Zeke can get really annoying sometimes," Four states _Fuck yeah_

"He's extremely overprotective of me,"

"I figured at dinner,"

 _Awkward silence_

"So we fucked," we both say at the same time.

"Yep," he says popping the p

"Yeah," I say

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3

"Yeah, I think we should just you know get over it," I say

"Yeah like pretend it never happened," Four replies _Yes he agrees!  
_ "Exactly with like my brother being your friend and him being over protective of me and stuff," I reply

"Agreed," he says

"Friends?" I suggest

"Friends," he says

 _Awkward silence_

"So umm tell me a bit about yourself, that's what friends do right?" I ask

Four chuckles _fuck that's hot_ "Well my name is Four as you know, it's a nickname from high school that stuck, I was the number 4 in all four of my jerseys for sports, I played soccer, lacrosse, football and ice hockey in high school, I'm currently 22 and I'm currently on my 6th year in studying for a PhD in medical science at Ivy and I'm on the Varsity football team,"

"Impressive" I comment.

"Your turn,"

"My name is Beatrice but please call me Tris, in high school I was a complete nerd and had no life, once I finished I took 4 years of law and planned to take a year off to well let's say party, I got drunk a lot, slept around a bit and apparently I gained an 'attitude', parents hated it and shipped me here to my brothers, I'm a 20 and I like food?"

"Impressive," he mimics me

"Oh shut up, I know it's not as cools as your PhD in medical science or anything,"

"Well are you continuing law?" he asks

"Yeah, I always loved law, I liked how I could help innocent people," I mentions.

 _Another awkward silence_

"I heard that you had like an apartment near the beach but you still live here," I state.

"Ahh yeah I have one near Venice Beach, Zeke used to live there with me but than Uri came up to LA and they got a house so we all moved in,"

"So you'd rather stay in this house rather than a penthouse suite at a beachfront 5-star hotel," I exclaim

"Yeah, well Zeke and Uriah is my best friends since middle school, plus it gets lonely at the suite,"

"Wait, you grew up in Chicago?" I ask

"Yeah,"

"How come I never seen or heard of you,"

"I lived on the other side of town with my dad from you guys,"

"Oh, you lived more downtown,"

"Yep" he answers

"When I went for a run I saw you on a billboard, you model?" I ask _Obviously Tris, I mean fucking look at him and you fucking saw him on a billboard modelling…_

"Oh yeah, you saw that?" he says embarrassed scratching the back of his neck glancing at the floor.

"Don't crack under pressure," I say in mysterious way.

He flashes me a smile and a small chuckle.

"I'm not into the model industry or anything, just keeps the money rolling in," he explains

"TAGHeuer? That seems to be quite into the model industry, what else do you model for?" I ask.

"Louis Vuitton, Gucci, Hugo Boss, Rolex, Omega, the watch brands are really into this sexy face," he says playfully

"Fuck mate, there really big brands," I say

"Not really, I'm kind of that guy that lingers there in the billboards that no one knows, which I like,"

"I've modelled for Louis Vuitton a couple times and Topshop but that's it,"

"It's good money, just stand there they take some photos and poof you've got couple thousand dollars," he mentions.

"Amen to that,"

"TRIS," I hear Zeke yell from downstairs.  
"Apology time, go to go" I say to Four.

"Well, have fun,"

I run downstairs to a guilty-looking Zeke.

"Tris I'm sorry for thinking that you would have sex with anything that has a penis," he says

I burst out laughing.

"Great description,"

"Shut up I'm trying to apologise, you're my baby sister an-,"

"Dude I'm 20, your 2 years old-,"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP," he shouts "As I was saying before I was _rudely_ interrupted, I am sorry about what I said but I'm your big, tough older brother and I'm suppose to protect you from the disgrace that boys are to this world,"

"Zeke you're a guy,"

"Yes but I'm a good one," he argues

" _Obviously_ " I emphasize as I pinch his cheek "Consider apology accepted,"

"I love you Trissy poo," he says giving me a bone crushing hug.

"And I love you," I say hugging him back.

 **|Next Morning|**

Ugh I start University in a week. I check my phone 9:52am and a little notification telling me I have a shoot today for Topshop. I put on a black sports bra, a loose red shirt and some black tights before chucking on my classic black and white Nikes. I lightly jog for about 3 miles with Kanye blasting through my earphones, occasionally nodding my head to the sick beat. I sprint the last mile and I slow down when I see my guardian angle. _Starbucks. TRIS NO STARBUCKS_ I tell myself as I slowly jog past with my eyes glues to the shop. I slam into a person.

"Sorry," I mutter

"Tris?" the person questions

"Oh hey Four," I say "Sorry for running into you,"

"You seem to have a keen eye for Starbucks," Four says

"Yeah well it is Starbucks,"

"Come on, let's grab some," he suggests

"No, no, it's fine,"

"Come on, it's irresistible,"

"Okay, Starbucks is irresistible," I say giving in

We enter in and order.

 **| 30 minutes later |**

"No way," I exclaim

"Yeah Zeke was going crazy the next morning," Four laughs

"Did he serious sleep with the store owner to get some ramen for free?" I shout

"Yep, he was like 'Well at least we have a 3-month supply of ramen now'" Four says

"Oh my gosh, I can so imagine that he ac-," my phone bings.

 _2 hours still photo-shoot_

Than my phone rings, Tori, my manager.

"Sorry one second," I tell Four before I answer.

"Hey Tori," I say

"Sup, just to remind you have two hours till your shoot, it's at Venice so you should start head out sooner or later,"

"Yeah I'll head out soon, thanks,"

"Bye Tris,"

"Bye Tori,"

"Where you heading?" Four asks

"Venice, I have a shoot,"

"Do you want a ride if your willing to stop for a couple minutes, I need to grab some mail from my apartment and check some stuff," he offers

"Sure, I just need to change and have a shower back home," he nods

We head out and I see his shiny black Maserati Granturismo.

"Meet my baby," he says before getting in.

I get in at the passenger's seat in awe of the car.

"It took countless modelling gigs and a year of being an Air Traffic Controller, let me tell you, the most boring thing ever and three years of being a gym instructor," he mentions

I feel bad, my parents just gave me my car. Four actually worked for his car.

Sooner or later we arrive in front of Four's apartment building. I insisted on getting out of the car since we had been driving for like an hour. Boy, was it fancy.

"Good Morning Mr Eaton," the doorman greets.

"Mornin' Burt," he replies.

He walks toward the elevator with me following behind. He scans the key and the elevator shoots up to floor 71. I hear his breathing quicker and slightly louder.

"Not a fan of small spaces?" I question

"Everyone is afraid of something," he says

"I was convinced you we're some inhuman giant, superhero or something that was not scared of anything," I tell him shrugging my shoulders.

"An _inhuman giant superhero_ that's _fearless_ ," he chuckles, "That's the look I always I aim for,"

"Well what do you think Captain Obvious, I'm 5'3 and your 6'," I state.

"Inhuman and fearless," he says with smile and his eye brows raised.

"Well you're quite intimidating,"

"So you immediately linked me with Hulk," he says with a small chuckle.  
"Well, your not green," I say.

 _Bing_

We arrive at the floor. I step out of the metal box and embrace my surroundings. A marble floor and white walls decorated paintings. There was a coffee table thing with a decorative bowl on top; inside was a large stack of mail. In front of me stood a large mahogany wooden door. Four quickly grabbed the mail and walked through the door holding the door for me. A modern penthouse welcomed me; a place where windows replaced walls. The natural light was dimmed from sheer curtains blocking a minimized amount of sunlight and the breath-taking view. I look around. A single chaise lounge facing the window. _He has a thing for chaise lounges chairs._ A large TV mounted onto a wall with an expensive couch facing it. A nice granite kitchen with an island of counters occupying a sink neighbouring an informal dining room. The place was nicely decorated with plants, paintings, pictures and sculptures.

"Why the hell don't you live here?" I ask

"Well, I hate heights and it's very lonely up here," he mentions

"Excuses, excuses," I mumble

"What did you say?" he asks in a playful offended matter

"Excuses, excuses," I say much louder.

"HULK IS ANGRYYYYY!" he says in a deeper and louder voice.

I burst out laughing.

 _Bing!_

 _UGH WHATS WITH ALL THE BINGS TODAY._

 _15 minutes' till shoot_ my phone notifies me.

"My shoot is in fifteen minutes I've got to get going," I say

"I can drive you," he says

"No it's only like a five minute walk from here,"  
"Yeah well who's your ride home," he says with a smug smile on his face.

"Oh yeah, the shoot shouldn't last long,"

"It's fine, I wouldn't mind watching you," he ways with a wink before starting to walk toward the elevator.

I feel my cheek heat up and I follow behind him.

It takes around 10 minutes to drive there from traffic but we finally get there. I spot Tori and walk up to her with Four behind me.

"Tori," I say walking up and hugging her.

"Good you're here, dressing room is there hurry and get changed," she says pointing to a door.

"Okay, I hope you don't mind, I brought my friend Four because I don't have a car currently," I explain

"Its fine, now hurry," I nod and run to the dressing room.

I place on the button up white shirt and button all but the two top buttons and tuck them into the jeans and loop the black belt around my waist.

I step out and everything is chaos. A lady comes and unbuttons and extra four buttons of my shirt so it looks like a deep V-neck shirt and untucks one half my shirt. Than I get pushed into a chair and I get my hair and makeup done in 10 minutes before stepping into the actually shooting area.

"I'm Caleb, the photographer, nice to meet you," he says offering a hand

I shake it, "Tris, Tris Prior,"

"Okay Tris, look at and slightly open your mouth," he says.

I do as told

"…Yes, yes, more flirty, sexy…."

"Tilt you head a bit…."

"Hand in your pockets…"

"…yes…"

"….fantastic…."

"..lean against the wall.."

"..slouch.."

"….pout for me, Tris, pout.."

I see Four behind me imitate Caleb and I release a small chuckle.

"Great work, next," Caleb shouts.

The chaos starts again.

I get pulled into the dressing room and place on a green sequins dress that's stops mid-thigh and place on some black stilettos. _Fuck I hate heels._

The left my hair and makeup the same. _Thank lord_

"Tris, look oblivious,"

Yet again I do as told.

"No no how about side shot and fish gape,"

 _What the fuck is fish gape?_

Behind I spotted Four doing a hilarious fish face.

"NO NO, stand normally," Caleb shouts frustrated.

I begin to worry. _What the fuck is wrong with me? What am I doing wrong? Am I doing this fucking fish gape wrong? WHAT IS A FISH GAPE?_

"Darling don't worry, your beautiful and your doing a great job, I don't know what pose though," Caleb says frustrated "The background is so blank and not much is happening,"

I see Tori walk up to Caleb and talk to him quietly. He seems to agree and gets his assistant to talk to Four. Four nod and is lead backstage. I just stand here actually oblivious currently.

"Darl, it's fine we're just doing some stuff," Caleb reassures "We'll be done in 10,"

After 10 minutes I spot Four walking out in a black and white suit with tie that matches my dress. _Fuck he looks hot_.

"Okay Tris, pose with your friend," Caleb says

Doing as told.

"…Yes…"

"..Keep moving.."

"…Change poses…"

"…PERFECT…"

"…Wonderful..."

"Okay you guys are done go out back and change,"  
We walk out and get changed.

"Sorry for bombarding your shoot," Four says "They say they'll pay you more and I'd get paid if I went in,"

"No, no, seriously, it's fine," I say

"More money the better," I joke

He smiles.


	4. Chapter 4 updated

**Sorry, not sure what happened but it's updated :)**

I looked at him. His eyes are captivating, staring right at me reading my soul as if I was an open book. I look right at him sitting on my bed in nothing but a bra and underwear. His golden skin sparkling with a small grin on his luscious lips. He looks like he was sculpted by God himself. So what if he's older. I know I love him. I finish putting on all my clothes with my eyes still glued to him. Him, the one I love. He shows so much passion and talent at what he does. His eyebrows-

"Argh I think it looks better to the left," I say to myself moving my Leonardo Dicaprio poster.

I walk downstairs to the kitchen to find my two idiot brothers and Four eating Fruit Loops.

"Healthy breakfast," I say as I grab the juicing machine from the cabinet above.

"I appreciate your opinion," Four says with a mouth full of fruit loops.

I walk over to the fridge and grab three oranges and cut them in half before juicing them.

"Well at least we're eating," Uriah comments "It increase our metabolism if we eat breakfast,"

"Do you even know what your metabolism is?" I ask

"No," I hear him mutter

"It's how fast your body breaks down something or something," Zeke adds "I don't know?"

"There are two types; constructive and destructive," Four explains "Constructive is when the components of the food we eat forms tissue and stores energy while destructive is the breakdown of complex substances and the result production of energy and waster matter,"

"Someone's been studying," I comment.

"I have a Bachelor in Medicine and Surgery, a Master of Science and a straight A report on Biology," Four says

"And yet you still eat Fruit Loops,"

"Hulk likey," he states.

My brothers look at my weirdly when I burst out laughing.

I finish juicing my juice and I grab some granola, honey and milk.

I make my _healthy_ breakfast and clean up _my_ _own_ dishes before proceeding upstairs and back into my room with Leonardo staring back at me again.

"I see you like Leonardo," a deep masculine voice says

I jump and screech a bit. "Fuck, you scared me,"

"Sorry,"

"Yeah I love Leonardo Dicaprio, he's like the best actor in this world and doesn't have an Oscar" I state "Like who the fuck judges this shit,"

"I'll write _extremely passionate about Dicaprio_ in my notebook," he says

"Aww, you have a notebook about me,"

"Only for you Tris," he says before walking out.

I jump onto my bed and sprawl out like a starfish.

Its 11 and I have nothing to do. I decide to go online and search for the nearest shooting range. 2 miles away I could run there. I place on some workout clothes before running to the shooting range. When I enter I see a large guy behind the counter with a name tag that says Amar.

"Uh hi how long is it for an hour?" I ask

"$13," he says

"Sweet," I give him some cash, show him my ID and I go to the shotting range with a gun.

"Aww look how sweet a little girl holding a big girl weapon," this guy mentions.

I ticks me off but I ignore him and continue setting up the gun.

"Aww you a little stiff from fear there darling, am I that scary?" he questions.

I finally but the plastic pellets into the gun and aim.

"Your posture is a little stiff, just like you," he mentions

 _Calm Tris Calm_

 _Breath in, shoot, breathe out_

I got a little off bullseye, still getting used to the gun.

"Aww you want me to help,"

The guy walks over and begins to wraps his arm around me.

I elbow his nose, slap his face and kick his leg and I aim the gun at his forehead.

"Do you think I will miss here," I grit through my teeth.

His amber coloured eyes look at me in fear and his breathing quickens. He shakes his head.

"Leave me alone," I say before I go back to shooting the target.

 _Bang!_ _Bullseye_

I get a certain feel of pride streaming through me. I go again and again until my time is up. I return my stuff and on the way out Amar speaks to me.

"I saw your little scene with Drew," he mention

I am about to apologise.

"Well done," he says with a small nod before going out back.

I smile as I walk out of the range.

I always loved shooting, it relieved my anxiety, stress and made me forget all the stuff that is happening around me. It's not like I like to shoot at people or anything, just the concept of shooting a gun at a target. I never told anyone because I had a feeling that they we're going to judge me as that creepy girl who love to shoot guns. I didn't have a feeling, I had a person experience. I told my ex-boyfriend once, I thought our relationship was trustworthy enough for me to tell him. He broke up with me and called me a psychopath for loving shooting and told me I belonged in a mental institution. So now I just don't tell anyone. I like secrets. I always liked keeping things to myself.

I stop at a closer Starbucks and order a Peppermint Mocha, an Americano and 2 Cappuccino for my brothers. I pull out my phone admiring my case which looks like the 'Watch the Throne' album cover. I turn it on and scroll through my Instagram feed.

"Nice case," I hear someone say

I slowly peel my eyes of my phone and look up. I see a guy with blonde shaggy hair and sky blue coloured eyes. He had a pair of glasses on. He wasn't bad looking either. He wore reasonably formal clothing. A pair of jeans and dress shoes matched with a collared white shirt and a grey V-neck sweater over.

"Thanks, its my favourite album cover by Kanye," I say

"Yeah its pretty cool, I was disappointed that it didn't have the bear though," he mentions

"The bears we're sick,"

"Oh I'm Matthew by the way," he says offering his hand out.

"I'm-"

I hear my name being called out the person giving me my bag of drinks.

"Tris," Matthew finishes.

"Yeah, well I've got to get going," I say

"Hope you have fun with your four coffees," he says

I flash him a smile before walking back to the house.

"Yoohoo, Tris is home with Starbucks," I shout as I enter the house.

Zeke and Uriah race down the stairs while Four comes running from the side door and grab their coffee.

"Thanks," they say in unison.

Uriah and Zeke race back upstairs. Four sits on one of the counters in the kitchen with his MacBook Pro open and open books everywhere with occasional highlighted or underlined parts. He has a note book in front of him and different coloured pens fly everywhere. He currently looks at his computer taking occasional sips of his Americano.

"It crazy here," I say

"Yeah, we have a study upstairs but Uriah and Zeke are always so noisy," Four mentions

"Tell me about it, I lived with them for 17 years," I say

"That must have sucked,"

"Trust me it did,"

"WE CAN HEAR YOU, YOU KNOW," Zeke shout from upstairs.

"Point proven," I comment.

"Anyway why are you studying?" I ask "Ivy starts like next week,"

"Last year before I graduate, I need to get good SAT scores," he mumbles

"And Zeke and Uriah are throwing an alphabet party so I'm going to my apartment to study," he says

"An alphabet party!" I say confused "What, do they sing the alphabet together or something,"

Four chuckles. "No you dress up something that starts with the same letter your name starts with like Tris, Toga, you dress up in a toga,"

"And you going to miss the party?" I say.

"They have one every weekend," Four explains "It's just one of those average college parties where everyone gets drunk, grinds, has sex, smokes weed and shit,"

"That's average around here?" I screech.

"Yeah what parties did you go to?" he asks

"Well, people got drunk and stuff but mostly you'd have like a good time, karaoke, beer pong, no drugs involved," I say

"The last one before University starts is crazy, I recommend you not to go,"

"Yeah I didn't want to wear a toga either,"

He laughs.

"Well I'll let you get back to studying," I say.

He gives me a polite nod before placing on his Beats.

I walk past the game room and see my brothers and two girls sitting in a circle. I look at my brothers and wiggle my eyebrows before I cheerfully skip to my room. _What the fuck am I doing?_

"Tris can I talk to you?" Uriah asks.

"Yep, what's wrong,"

"I really like Marlene the girl in the blue shirt, Zeke really useless at help us get together can you play with us and you know get her to go out with me?" he asks embarrassed.

"Sure," I say happily.

"Really!" he exclaims

"Yeah what are you guys playing?"

"Truth or dare,"

"Even better," I say slyly

I walk down to the room with Uriah.

"Well Tris is going to play with us," Uriah mentions

"Hi, I'm the Pedrad sister, Tris," I introduce.

"I'm Marlene," says a pretty girl with mid-long wavy blonde hair and soft brown eyes.

"And I'm Shauna," says a girl with long brunette hair tied up in a ponytail and jade-coloured eyes.

"My baby sister, truth or dare," Uriah asks _he's a minute older than me!_

"Dare,"

"I dare you to run downstairs and flash your boobs at Four and run off," he mentions

 _1._ _That would be awkward since we slept together_

 _2._ _It won't be that big of a deal since he's already…seen them_

 _3._ _That would be rude since I am intruding his study time_

 _4._ _I'm only playing this to get Uriah and Marlene together_

Zeke death stares at Uriah and than at me.

I start to take off my jacket.

"Aye, aye, aye, what are you doing?" Uriah asks.

"Taking off my jacket because I forfeit," I say stating the obvious.

"We take shots of Vodka," Zeke says

"It's 1 pm," I exclaim.

They all shrug their shoulders. I take a shot and I don't faze one bit. I choose Marlene.

"Marlene, truth or dare," I say

"Dare,"

"I dare you to kiss and go on a date with one of my brothers,"

I see Marlene look down and blush before standing up.

 _Shit, shit, shit, she's walking towards Zeke._

I see Uriah eyes sadden until she turns and kisses Uriah right smack bam on the lips. It takes Uriah to kiss back and once their done. I pretend to look at my watch less wrist and say.

"Oh look at the time, I've got to go," I say before racing out.

"There's a party this afternoon," Zeke shouts

"Not going," I shout back.

I lye on my bed.

 _Where and what am I going to do. It's not like I can go running for eight hours or more. I need to sleep somewhere where people are not having sex in the room across._

I hear a faint knock.

"Come in," I say as I sit up

I see Four come in with a massive stack of his textbooks and his computer.

"Since you're not going to the party, did you want to go to my apartment with me?" he suggests.

"Yeah that'd be great," I say smiling

"We'll we are leaving in an hour," he tells me before walking to his room.

I fall back onto my bed.

 _What do you think we're going to do? I mean do you think we will have…sex. No we're friends, I mean friends don't have sex. Plus, he's Zeke's best friend since like middle school and I don't want to sabotage that. But I kind of already have, like we did it at Will's party. Although that was before I knew he was Zeke's best friend. However, we did agree to pretend that never happened. UGH all this thinking whether to pack condom or not. If we do like do it he'll probably have some anyway._

I pack in some _modest_ pyjamas, my essentials and come clothes for the next day. I pack my computer and some earphones. My phone rings.

 _Christina._

"Hey I haven't hear from you in ages," I exclaim.

"Turn around," she says.

I turn around and see Christina looking perfect as usual.

I squeal and hug her.

"What are you doing here?" I ask

"Oh do you not want me here," she says sarcastically

"No! I love it, I have my best friend here with me,"

"Well, when you told me you were going to Ivy, I applied," Christina says "And I got in!"

"Wait what about Will,"

"Do you really my smart ass boyfriend couldn't get in?"

I squeal and hug her again.

"Tris, we're l-" Four says walking in.

"Who's that?" he asks

"This is my best friend, Christina, Christina this is Four, Zeke's best friend, he lives here with us," I introduce.

Four gives a polite nod and tells me.

"Where leaving in 5 minutes if your still coming and Christina is welcome to come," he says while he is walking out.

Christina closes the door.

"He's one fine specimen," Christina gushes "And totally into you,"

I snort. "He doesn't like me and I don't like him and yes I know he's hotter than the sun,"

"Well where were you going with him?" she asks  
"My brothers are holding a crazy ass party and I didn't want to go, Four has an apartment next to Venice beach so I'm going there with him, do you want to come?" I ask.

"Nah, I'm going sightseeing with Will and I'll let you and your hot stuff have your private time," she says wiggling her eyebrows.

"Where are you staying?" I ask

"A small condo with Will, it's like a five-minute walk away from the campus," she says. I look at her wiggling my eyebrows.

"Oh shut up, I'll get going," she mentions standing up and walking out.

"Christina," I call

"Mmmhmm," she says not turning around.

"I missed you," I confess.

She turns around and flashes me a smile.

"Of course you did,"

I send Christina out and give her a hug before she drives away in here cute, red mini.

I grab my bags and walk down the stairs and hear my brother and Four have a conversation.

"You better no have sex with her," I nearly laugh my head off at the thought of my brother trying to intimidate Four.

"Dude, I won't plus I need to study," Four reassures.  
"You know if I find out that you pound her, I'll pound you," Zeke says

I hear Four laugh.

"Fuck not like that, I'll hurt you," Zeke trys to threaten.

"Sure mate," Four says patting his back.

"Oh and if she tries to seduce you," Zeke mentions "Don't give in,"

I am literally going to burst with laughter.

"This has it's own mind," Four jokes pointing to his crotch area.  
"Fourrr," Zeke whines

"Don't worry I won't even touch your sister," he reassures.

I walk down acting oblivious.

"We going?" I ask Four.

He nods before going up to grab his bag we walk out the door.

"Don't worry Zeke, I won't seduce him," I shout as I close the door.

Four and I burst out laughing.


	5. Chapter 5

After a ten-minute drive we arrive at his apartment.

"What the hell, last time it took us an hour," I say

"Heavy traffic, LA traffic is a bitch," Four states.

We enter his fucking massive penthouse suite. "Help yourself, I'll be in the study room, you can choose a room but the master is mine," he mentions grabbing his bag of textbooks before walking off.

I grab an apple off the counter and walk over to the modern leather L-shaped couch decorated with various pillows. I open up my laptop and watch at a new Rom-Com on Netflix. _She's all that._ 95 minutes of pure cliché. Obviously one character has a secret they're trying to hide, normally a bet or dare and after the other character falls for them, they find out the secret, and break up. But duh, they always work it out and share a big kiss.

I go towards the fridge and open it. It's stocked with food. _He must come here quite often_.

"I can cook or do you want to order pizza," a deep masculine voice suggest.

I turn around and see Four. "You can cook?"

"Yes, why is that so surprising?" he asks with his eyebrows raise before walking to the fridge. _A man that can cook…so hot_

"Well my idiot brothers can't cook,"

 _Hypocrite_ I can't cook either we had a cook back home who always made food.

"How do you think they live?" he says "I cook all the time,"

"Jesus, I can't even cook," I state

"I can teach you," he suggests. His intense ocean blue eyes looking at me.

"Yeah okay," I say hopping off the stool

"Let's make pizza," Four says with a cheeky grin.

I roll my eyes playfully and nod.

Four tells me to grab the yeast and sauce and when I turn around

 ** _Poof_**

I am covered in flour. I open my mouth in disbelief and than open my eyes. I see Four failing to contain his laughter. I grab the bowl of flour on the counter and chuck it over him covering him with flour.

"You didn't just do that," Four says.

I giggle. _I giggled? Ew._

"I'm so going to get you back for that," he says before chasing me around his apartment. I don't even know where I'm going I just focus on not getting caught because boy, is he fast. I sprint into a room with a lock and lock it.

I turn around and see his room. It looks a lot more like his room back at the house but it has more stuff in it. On the top of his burgundy dresser I see something familiar. _A bra._ To be my specific, _MY pink lace Victoria Secret Bombshell Bra_ from when we slept together back home _._ Jesus, did I miss it, plus it was like $60.

"Tris," I hear him say knocking on the door.

I grab it and walk out.

"I'll be taking this back," I announce raising my eyebrows at him and showing him my bra.

His beautiful eyes widen at the sight of it and blood rushes to his cheeks.

"Why do you even have it?" I ask

"Long story,"

"Well I am staying here till tomorrow so I have time,"

"Well after we…,"

"Slept together," I finish

"Yeah, you obviously left and you have your name embroided into it," he says as he gives me a suggestive look. "You said you knew Will, I was hangover and lying on the bed and than Will just walked right in while I was lying on the bed stark naked, he wanted to find out who I slept with since he knew everyone at his party, he saw your bra, I quickly grabbed it, I put my boxers and pants on and he started wrestling me to find out and I obviously beat him and ran out,"

"When I got back to my hotel room I threw it in my duffel bag and forgot, I came back a couple days ago like a day or two before you came and I just left it there,"

"You and Will wrestled for my bra?" I say on the verge of laughter.

"Ha ha ha," he says sarcastically.

I run my hand through my hair and grab a pile of flour and throw it at his face. He wipes some off with his mouth open. I poke my tongue out and walk off with sass. _Well I hope I did_.

He runs and picks me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Jesus Tris you weigh like a ton what do you eat?" Four says

"Shut up," I huff hitting his back

"I'm joking you weight like a bag of feathers," he says before throwing me on the couch "well I'm going to have to call for pizza,"

"We can watch a movie while we wait," I suggest

"I guess, I mean I've been studying for the past six hours,"

I connect his TV with mine and place on Netflix.

"What do you want to watch?" I say scrolling through

"I don't know you choose," he says before placing his phone on his ear.

"Oh, I love Friends with Benefits!" I squeal before clicking on it.

| Few Hours Later|

The pizza had arrived around fifteen minutes after we ordered it.

"Now that I think about it, this is so cliché," I say

"Yeah, the movie assumes that it's impossible to be friends with benefits without ending up falling in love," Four agrees

"I know right, like most people end up not talking to the friend with benefit or cutting the 'benefit' off,"

"Yeah, it quite a stupid concept,"

"But I still love the movie," I protest.

"Why, it's just a little cliché chick-flick,"

"Well, all girls love chick-flicks whether they admit or not,"

"And why would that be?"  
"It's the concept of falling in love and finding the right guy in an extravagant way, which each girl loves, it's a story to tell to your children, your peers about how you met and fell in love," I admit.

"I guess, I respect that,"

"Men are all like: Oi look at her ass, Oi look at her boobs, Oi look at her legs, Oi she's so hot," I says doing my horrible impression of a guy.

Four snorts and laughs.

"Well, not all men are like that," he debates

"Well you are, that's how we had a one-night stand," I mention.

"Yeah but you can't say it wasn't fun," he flirts

Blood rushes to my cheeks.

"Are you flirting with me?" I ask with my eyebrows raised.

Four takes a step closer. I can feel his breath falling on my face, he whispers into my ear, huskily.

"Only if you want me to," he says before walking off.

I stand there flabbergasted. Okay so the night was fun, I remember it and its was amazing. I shake the thought out of my head before speed walking towards the direction her went.

"You can't just say that and walk away,"

"Can't I," he shouts from one of the rooms

I follow the sound and see him lying in his bedroom staring up at the ceiling.

"No you can't, you confront the girl like a man," I scold politely.

"You want to know what I think?" Four says sitting up and getting off his bed and walks towards me.

I feel the urge to walk back slowly as he slowly creeps towards me.

I gulp and nod, responding to his question.

"I think you are indescribably sexy even though you are related to two hooligans, which are my best friends," My backs hits the wall and he still continues to walk to me. "you capture me in every way possible, you are fantastic in bed and I think we should become friend with benefits" Four says.

He stands within an inch away from me towering over me.

I place my arms around his neck and attack his lips with mine. He slams me against the wall with my legs circling around his waist. He walks us to the couch near by. I straddle him, grinding on his crotch area with our lips still connected, moving in sync. My hair cascades over the both of us. I feel Four's hand creep under my shirt, slowly moving to my bra clasp. Four pulls back.

"What about Zeke and Uriah?" he pants from our heavy make-out session.

"Uriah won't care, Zeke will get over himself," I reply panting as well. I run my hands up and down on his chest before leaning back in to kiss him but he doesn't kiss back. I pull back.

"What if he doesn't I mean Zeke and I have been friends since Pre-K, he's my best friend and I feel like I'm betra-," I cut him off by biting his lower lips before going back to kissing him. I run my hands under his shirt and urge him to take it off.

But he doesn't respond.  
I huff. "It's because you guys have been friends since Pre-K is how he'll get over it, and it's not like he'll toss away a lifetime of friendship because you are having sex with me which, by the way, we have already done," I say "so how about we continue,"

I take off his shirt and go back to kissing him and he finally kiss back. I keep grinding on him. Our lips loose contact as he releases a grunt before he attacks my neck. I release involuntary moans and grind down harder. I feel his hand, again, go for the bra clip and unclips it skilfully. _FINALLY I'M FREE_ I think _way to kill the moment Tris_. He throws my shirt off and stares at me shamelessly.

"Fuck Tris, your so sexy," he grunts before kissing me.

I reach for his belt and well, the rest is history.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note:**

Don't worry you don't have to read this! It's preferred though…

I was never one of those people who read authors notes on Fan fiction and I know many aren't. I just skip the large paragraphs and go onto the awesome stories that I read. ANYHOW. I received a couple private messages and a review on what nationality I am, how old am I and blah blah blah.

And I really would love to tell those who review: **THANK YOU SO MUCH** , it means the world to me that people actually **ENJOY** reading this cheesy ass junk that I write in my spare time. I am one of those people who tend to loose motivation after a while and than give up on the story and jump to a new idea that pops into my brain. As you may have seen in most of my unfinished fanfics. I created this Authors note because I want to connect to my readers, their various ideas that could help build the story and mostly because you guys connect with me through private messaging and reviews. Sure, most won't read this but to those who do, thank you and again I just really want to thank those who take that tiny bit of time out of there day to create a huge impact on another's. Reviews really make my day!

 **And if you would like to know more about me than here you go:**

My name is Jessikah…yes with a k and a h.

Please ignore my bio, really needs and update!

I am Australian (SHRIMP ON THE BARBIE. Haha no we call them prawns as well and I HATE seafood)

I live in Australia until I was 4.

Than we moved to a house in Westminster, London. I lived there for three years, attending my primary school there.

Than we moved to a house in New York City, where I attending primary to middle school (7-12). I lived there for four years before moving a little closer to home.

New Zealand, back down under. I stayed there for a year before moving back to my home country.

Australia!

I now live here in Sydney, New South Wales. It is a beautiful place with a constantly growing population but it is a beautiful city.

I am not going to reveal my age.

But have a guess! If you get it right, I may or may not tell you ;)

I forever thank you for supports.

JSIAH02

* * *

I wake up. I turn to the bedside table and check the time

7:45am

I roll back towards the middle of the bed. I smell an unfamiliar but welcoming, masculine sent. I turn and look at Four who is peacefully resting after one long night of fun.

I hear my phone ring. I panic to turn it off so I don't wake up Four.

 _Christina_

"Hello?" I whisper shout

"HEYY TRIS," Christina shouts, slurring my name.

"Are you day drunk?" I screech

"Only a little bit,"

"Jesus Chris, it's bloody 7 in the morning,"

"Well Will and I went to your brothers party last night and I dressed up as a cave girl and than we took shots, but I think Will and I had sex in your bed,"

"Chris," I screech before remembering that I locked my room.

"Haha only joking but weeee did have sex in some room," Christina says still drunk "your house is massive,"

"Great, Chris,"

"Oh and your car came," she says

"Sweet, I'll be home soon, stay where you are Chris," I say

"Bye babe, I love you" she slurs

"Yes, yes love you babe," I finish before ending.

I get out of bed quickly putting on my clothes. I look back at the bed and see Four is gone. I walk out into the en suite and find a comb to brush my hair with. I feel moist lips of my neck. I look in the mirror and see Four, who is shirtless. _Hmm the gorgeous six pack and tan skin._

"Oi, you're going to leave a hickey," I say.

He puts his head up and rests it on my shoulder.

"Good Morning," he hums

"Morning," I say

"Question,"

"Mmmhmm,"

"Who is Chris?" he question.

I shoot him a look.

"Your jealous," I state with a smile on my face.

"Well, I really don't want any drama since I am sleeping with you, and you love some guy who apparently also loves you back," he simply replies

I give him a cheeky smile before walking to the kitchen.

"Tris, maybe you could reply,"

"Hmm maybe,"

Four smacks my butt lightly and I squeal.

"What was that for?"

He smiles and pokes his tongue out.

"You were being a bad girl,"

I huff "Chris is Christina,"

"Christina?" He questions, clearly forgetting.

"My friend from Chicago," I say

"Ohh," he says being completely adorable.

"And my car is finally here so we should get going," I say

"Okay, let me grab my books,"

 **| Car Ride|**

"Okay we need some rules for us secretly sleeping together," I say

"Mmmhmm," Four hums

"First, what's your real name, I don't want to scream a number, when were having sex,"

"Screaming?" he says shooting me a look.

"Shut up," I punch him in his bulk ass arm.

"Well, my name is Tobias,"

 _That was easy_

"Tobias, it's a nice name, why don't people call you that?"

"That's for me to know," he says suddenly very serious.

"Okay…"

"But you can call me that in private if you want," he says

"Okay Tobias, we can't tell anyone in case Zeke finds out,"

"Agreed,"

"Obviously no PDA in front of our friends,"

I see him nod.

"And I guess that's it,"

"That's good because you going to have to brace yourself for the massive mess,"

We turn the corner and see the house.

"Well, the exterior doesn't look that bad,"

Four gives a silent laugh before parking the car in the garage.

"MY CAR!" I screech.

I run out of Four's car and hug mine.

"A Navy Porche 918 Spyder, nice," Four says with his backpack slinging from one of his shoulder.

"Well, you don't have to send me everywhere now,"

"So no car sex," he says pouting.  
I give him a slap in the chest before placing a hard kiss on his lips.  
He pulls back a looks at me.

"What one last one before we go," I say before opening the door to the house.

"OH MY GOD," I look around and there is so much shit on the floor, on the walls literally everywhere. Beer cans, people, solo cups, paper, tissue, pizza and a whole bunch of shit. There are people sleeping on our couches in there costumes half of them who are awake and on there phone.

"Whoever is awake, get the fuck out of my house," I say

People start to rise and this retard approaches.

"I'll leave if you give me your number," he says.

"Fuck off," I say 'politely'

The retard walks himself to the door.

Than a hear a high pitch squeal.

"FOURRRR," this girl screeches making my eardrums bleed. "I was looking for you everywhere last night!"

I turn around and see a girl who looks like Kate Upton's younger, more annoying and slutty sister with her, obviously, fake enhanced boobs. One of her boobs is like the size of my head. This 'girl' is clinging to Tobias.

"Did you not hear me, scam," I tell her.

"Well, you see my boyfriend, Four, lives here," this girls says.  
"Lisa, I'm not now or ever have been your boyfriend," Four simply states.

I give her a look.  
"Well my 'friend' Four lives here," she says "So you can't tell me to do anything,"

"Oh sorry, what are you in you hallow ass skull, a princess you are the reason why us, females are going to loose the right to vote, so tell your tiny brain of yours, which probably was the size of your boobs before you went to see your doctor, that you are not the boss of everyone," I says slowly as if I was talking to 4 year old.

I hear Four silently laughing and this Lisa chick huff.  
"Still doesn't mean you can tell me what to do in this house, my friend lives here,"

"No your friend is renting a room here, I own this house along with my brothers," I says sickly sweet.

"SO get you fake tits outta here,"

I give here a little hand gesture for her to leave.

She looks at Four, who looks away before trotting away in her stilettos.

"And that's the Beatrice that I know," Zeke mentions walking down that stairs in his pyjamas.

"Beatrice?" Tobias questions.

"Shut up," I say

"Zeke you're cleaning everything," I shout as I walk upstairs to inspect the house.

I hear him groan. I look around upstairs, mainly clean. I check every single room and find Christina one, sitting alone and crying.

 **Small chap sorry :( with a mini cliffhanger, but I though I should give you guys something to read and school has started again and I think I'm gonna die.**

 **DON'T FORGET TO GUESS MY AGE!**


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note:

Thanks to the reviews (which I appreciate you taking time to review) I will not be adding any supernatural qualities into my story, but maybe another one for another time. I took a little detour to the climax and I would like to say the Tris is NOT a SLUT. She feels confident in watch she wears and it just happens to attract Tobias's attention. I want to take a little more time before Four and Tris become fourtris and I do hope that you respect my opinion. Long chappie to make up for my short one.

* * *

"Christina?" I question.

I turn back and look at Tobias, who was giving me symbol whether he should stay or not. I told him he could go. He gave me two thumbs up and mouthed _'good luck'_ and walked off.

Christina sits on the bed silently sobbing to herself.

"Chris, what happened?" I asked.

"Will and I split," she cried.

"Chris it's only been like a month, I told you not to have sex with people who are going to take advantage of you," I mention. _Hypocrite_

"I saw at least five times, in the past months, guys taking advantage of you," she says

"I am a shit example, Chris no one ever should look at me like a role model,"

"I know, I don't know why I ever did," she says _OUCH_ "I saw you sleeping around and here I was walking around with a stick up my ass thinking I could be better and get a boyfriend and just have sex with him repetitive times instead of being like you,"

"But I fell too deep, I actually started to like him, he just made me so happyyyyy," she starts to slur again. ARGH I forgot she was day drunk.

"I mean Will and I didn't even have sex, he told me that he thought I was too party-crazy, I mean I'm not even that crazy, I was totally so-bear," she giggles "anyway I just made out with some guy which I though was him and than Will got really angry, I told him that he was better a kissing but he still got angry at me,"

"Argh Christina, you bloody cheated on him,"

"Haha Cheetah-d on him," she laughs as if it was the funniest joke she's ever heard.

"Oh well, I mean I'll just date some other guy, I mean there is this guy in this house right now who is smoking," she says

"Oh did you see someone last night?" I say a little curious.

"No, Four you silly," my heart stops "I mean he is probably the hottest guy I have ever met in my life, he's bloody twice as hot as Will, maybe he can be my boyfriend,"

"Have you seen that body and his butt, oh my," she gushes

 _Trust me I've seen everything_

"And he must be as hung as a horse, like he's just a tall, muscular guy but he's still like lean,"

she mumbles "Oh you don't like him or anything right? I mean you did meet him first so you get first choice,"

"No, I'm not dating him or anything," I say. _I mean I'm having amazing sex with him_

"Oh great, I better start," Christina rushes

"No, no, no, you are probably still really sad about Will and your tipsy so I'll call u a cab to go home," I say

"Okayy," she says

I call for a cab which comes about five minutes later. I send Christina home.  
I walk back into the house.

"ZEKE I'M GOING OUT, I'LL BE BACK SOON," I shout grabbing my keys "I EXPECT THE HOUSE TO BE CLEAN WHEN I COME BACK,"

I hear him sprint down the stairs. I see Zeke running to me. He goes on his knees and holds my hand.

"Please don't go to some party and let a guy take advantage of you," he pleads looking up at me.

"Zeke-,"

"Please, just promise me," he cuts me off

"Zek-,"

"PLEASE,"

"Stop-,"

"Just promise me,"

"Are yo-,"

"TRIS, PLEASE," he persists.

"Okay, I promise,"

Zeke springs from his knees and hugs me.

"I love you," he says

"I love you too," I say before breaking away from him. I give him a kiss on the cheek before walking away.

On the way to the door, a hand covers my mouth. I start to panic before I smell the familiar aftershave scent. I hear the door shut.

"Tobias," I say "why have you dragged me hear and where are we?"

"This is the storage room for all the party stuff,"

"So, why did you drag me here?"

"I can't do this," he states looking away from me.

"You were fine this morning, what happened,"

"I-I-I can't do this to Zeke," he stutters "He cares for you too much, its going one way or another, he either breaks off our friendship or your sibling relationship,"

"Tobias, what did I tell you?"

"Tris, you know he care for you more than me because you guys grew up together,"

"And so did you and Zeke,"

"But you guys are family," Tobias says "and loosing family sucks, you don't want to be out here alone, and I don't want to break your family," he says

"You won't-,"

"Tris, you and I both know that this would never work,"

"Tobias, we'll cross that bridge when we reach it,"

"Tris, I can't do this, I value my friendship with Zeke and your relationship with him too much,"

"Tobias,"

"I'm sorry Tris,"

"Tobias, you're a jerk," I state "but if you change your mind tell me"

He flashes me a small smile.

"Bye" I say as I walk out.

I play Runaway by Kanye West and run to the shooting range. I pay for the hour and start.

 _Inhale._ Aim. _Exhale_. Shoot. Bullseye.

I feel a smug smile growing on my lips. _At least I'm good at something_.

 _Tris what wrong with me? I can't even get a fuckbuddy who wants to stay with me. Who bloody denies daily sex? But than again he is a Zeke's best friend. Well, why does Zeke always gets what he wants. Mum and Dad literally hate me because I'm a bloody whore and Zeke is their golden child. Uriah and him are a lot closer and Uriah is MY twin. He steals my stuff all the time and I mean he's had sex with most of my friends. Well 'friends' that I got drunk with. He dated Susan, who was my best friend for how many years? Than she stopped hanging out with me when she came over, she would just go and make out in the corner at home while went into my room and did my homework. Well guess what Zeke, you not the only one who has power. Fucktard._

I quickly shoot three bullets in a row all landing near bullseye finishing up my hour.

 _I'm having sex with Tobias no matter what._

 _Just get him intoxicated. Get him jealous? I mean Uni starts in a couple days. Just throw a party tonight._

I thank Amar before walking out and running home.

I text every single contact on my phone:

 _Party tonight:_

 _Pedrad house._

 _Starts at 7_

 _Tris Pedrad._

I get multiple replies within a minute. I walk through the doors and shout.

"PARTY TONIGHT,"

I hear Uriah and Zeke whoop and I see Four in the corner shooting me a look. I blow a kiss since Zeke or Uriah isn't around.

I quickly grab out a few kegs and hire a DJ, bartenders. I put out the beer pong tables and other tables. I grab all the food we have and put it everywhere. I get a text from a sober Christina telling me she's coming over. She comes over showing more skin than usual. I give her a look. She just mouths 'Four'.

 _Well you gotta fight me first bitch_

I shout t0 Zeke and Uriah to get the bartenders and the DJ to do what they do for party.

I give her two thumbs up before quickly getting ready before people start piling in.

Knowing that Tobias loves my legs I grab a short pencil skirt and match it with a cleavage bearing white top. _Why do I do this?_ _Oh well_

I grab my favourite Lady Peep Louboutins. I walk out of my rooms and spot Tobias again. I can tell he's looking at my legs. I hear him swallow.

"Hey," I say

"Hey, so a party?"

"Well, they got to know the Pedrad sister somehow,"

"Well I shall enjoy the party,"

"I do hope you do,"

I give him a kiss on the cheek before walking down to the party. I feel the familiar blare of music and the scent of booze and weed. I feel the familiar heat from being so closely surrounded by people. I can see people looking at me whispering who I am. I order a shot of vodka.

"Bottoms up," I hear Christina say.

The familiar clink of shot glasses.

I swallow the burning alcohol. It is a bittersweet burning, it's a pleasing but it has a bearable burn.

"You hitting up Four yet?" I ask her

"Well I'm just starting now," she says

"Good luck, but you owe me dance," I shout over the music.

I hold her hand and bring her to the main dance floor. We move our hips to the beat of the electro music, which tends to be shit. I feel the burn of one particular stare. I turn Christina and I around and Tobias and I connect I contact. We just stare into each other's eyes from a small distance away.

"I think Four's looking at me," Christina says cheerfully.

I give her a giggle.

"I'm going to approach him,"

I give her a nod and thumbs up before falling into the arms of someone familiar.

"HEY BRANDON," I shout.

"TRIS?" I nod "HOLY SHIT,"

Brandon was my gay friend that I met when I came to visit Zeke once. To be honest he is pretty hot. But I love him as a brother. He has pale skin that suits his dark brown hair that looks softer than mine. It's like a shiny poof on his head. Though I do prefer Tobias's curlyish hair more. He has these emerald eyes, which I envy so much. But Tobias's eyes are to die for. He's got muscle but not as much as Tobias. _Why am I comparing every feature to Tobias?_

I give him a massive hug.

"Why are you up here?" he asks

"I moved to Ivy in Southern Cali,"

"Really? Bummer, I'm studying in Nothern Cali,"

"What school?"

"Northbridge State,"

"State Uni?"

He nods "Not everyone is as rich and as smart as you Tris,"

I roll me eyes.

"Wanna dance?" he asks

"Sure,"

I place my arms around his neck and sway my hips to the beat. I see Tobias over Brandon's shoulder. I see him dancing with Christina but there was a safe distance between him and her. His piercing blue eyes staring right into my soul. I pucker my lips and arch my eyebrows. I starts to grind on Brandon with my backside touching his crotch area.  
"So who are we trying to make jealous," Brandon whispers in my ear.  
I laugh. "Tall, muscular man over there, great eyes,"

"Woo, Tris, one fine piece of meat, does he swing both side?" Brandon asks

"Shut up and grind on me," I command

"Yes Ma'am,"

 _Such a turn off_

I look at Tobias who currently has an eyebrow arched up. He ditches Christina and walks closer to where I am. He quickly asks a cute girl to dance with him. _Quite a lady's man. Well obviously have you seen him?_ He grinds on the girl not wanting to do it to Christina. One because she is my friend and he knows Will.

"Kiss my neck," I whisper softly.

"You owe me so much," Brandon says as I tilt my head to one side and he starts to softly kiss my neck with me still looking at Tobias. He shakes his head and sighs.

He brings this girl toward him more. He whispers something in her ear than made her giggle.

She runs her hand over his chest.

 _Okay that enough_

I give Tobias a hand signal to the bar.

He gives me a nod.  
"Thank you, I owe you," I say to Brandon

"Yes you do little Trissy," he says

I give him a look before walking off.

"Hey," he says

"Hey," I say as I order two vodka shots.

"So who's the dude," he asks

I shrug.

"Who's the girl," I ask

"Anita," he says flashing his hand, which has he number and neatly written letters that spell Anita.

Our shots come.

"Remember the last time we had shots?" I ask

He lets out a deep chuckle.

"I assure you that's not happening again,"

I bite my lip, knowing it drives him crazy "What about the car sex you wanted?"

He stays silent. I lean in going in for a kiss. He leans back.

"Zeke!" he exclaims to my approaching overprotective brothers.

"Tris, killer party, it eliminates most my thought on you being adopted," he teases.

I punch him in the arm "Meanie,"

"No guys?"

"Nup,"

"You sure? Not even a peck,"  
"Not even a peck," I say before placing a kiss on his cheek "except for that,"

"Okay, I trust that Four will fight off all the mean guys," he says before walking off.

"So that kiss," I say leaning back toward him.

He leans back.

"Uh-um Tris, you're Zeke's sister, remember?"

"Mmmhmm," I hum approaching him again.  
"Tris, remember what we talked about?"

"Jesus, what does it take for you to sleep with me again?" I shout "and who denies sex?"

"Tris, you and I both know why and it'll end badly if we sleep together"

"But it's the present, well get to the future,"

"I'm sorry, Tris"

"I'll get you Tobias," I say before walking off.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** I won't be updating as much as usual because school started again and it's a little hectic. But I will try to update at least once a week. Today we peek around Four's head. OH and in Australia we call 'panties', underwear ;)

* * *

 **Tobias POV:**

I walk out of my bedroom door in some sweatpants and a shirt I put on for the sake of Tris. She doesn't know how hard it is to control myself around her. But there's a bro code to not go after your friend's sister. I stayed up all last night on how this would work. I mean we both like sex and it's not like I like Tris in a romantic way. Sure she's hot but than again she's Zeke's sister. I turn around making my to the stairs. I spot Tris's door and she walks out.

 _Fuck_

She turns to look at me and gives me a lustful smile.

I eye her up and down. _Such a perv_

She had her silky blonde hair in that pony thing. She wore a black bra and some long pyjama pant with a silky pink and white robe.

I look at her. She stands there biting her lip.

I feel my dick twitch.

I snap out of this faze

"Cheerio," I say, totally killing the mood.

"Morning," she says walking towards me. I feel her run her hands over my chest to my shoulder before giving me a pat on the back.

"Off to breakfast?" I ask

She gives me a nod before we head down to the stairs. I spot her brothers

"Shit why is everything so clean?" Zeke asks "you threw a party last night,"

"I actually think this is the cleanest the house has ever been," Uriah says

"Midnight maid service you rookies," Tris says from behind me.

"Dammit, we always cleaned up the house ourselves," Uriah says

"Do you think I clean?" Tris says poshly. This is when I don't like her as much because she becomes quite egotistical.

We walk into the expensive dining room. This was a place where walls were replaced with windows and curtains. A table clothed, wooden table was centred perfectly with a glass, crystal-encrusted chandelier hanging on top. There were eight armless chairs surrounding the table. Sure I was afraid of heights but this is a place where I admire the height because the city skyline was displayed right in front of me.

We sat down and Al, our chef placed down some admiringly pretty avocado toast. I can see Al out of the corner of my eye checking out Tris. Tris flashes him a smile and thanks him before he walks out.

"Argh I have my first class today," Zeke groans.

"It's no like you have to attend every lecture?" Tris says

"Well, I'm excited to finished my degree and for the football season," I say "you guys should look more towards the positive side,"

"I'm sorry Mr Doctor that I'm not as talented as you," Zeke says

"At least football is starting again," Uriah sighs "and Tris is going to be new to Ivy,"

"And no excited," Tris mentions.

"You'll be fine Little MISS social," Zeke says emphasizing the miss.

Tris rolls her eyes and than I feel something warm on my thigh. I realise it's Tris's hand. Her hand slides up higher, dangerously closer to my crotch area. I cough and look at her. She gives me an innocent look.

"So Four, where you planning on working," Uriah asks as Tris's hand move on top of my crotch area and gives it a little squeeze.

I choke and move my chair, I feel her hand move.

"You okay?" Uriah question

"Yep," I wheeze out, "I'm planning to be an Anaesthesiologist at Cedars-Sinai Medical Centre, they've been seeking out for me for a while,"

"Whoa skipping right to the big leagues," Uriah says "Isn't Cedars-Sinai Medical Centre one of the best hospitals around?"

I nod.

"Then again he was picked to be drafted for NFL and he declined," Zeke pipes in

Uriah chokes "Are you stupid? Why would you decline!"

"Because I want to help people not be a meathead who would probably be drafted to some shitty team," I say "I mean have you seen the other drafted guys, football is their life and they're are crazy good,"

I feel Tris's hand on my thigh again.  
"Four has always wanted to be a doctor," Zeke says "And it's not like Ivy is that good at football,"

Uriah huffs with me knowing that it was his dream to be drafted as a NFL player. He's been training like crazy lately.

I grab her hand with mine and place it on her leg while giving her a look.

She grabs my hand before I take it away. She slides her small, soft hand on top of mine and guides my hand to caress her silky soft thigh. _Ugh it feels so nice._ I let her guide my hand for a few minutes until she moves my hands higher. My thumbs reach the creased fabric from the waistband of her pyjama pants. I let her guide my hand under the pyjama. My hand touch her bare warm skin where underwear should normally be. _She's not wearing underwear._ I look at her.  
"Four why aren't you eating?" Zeke says

I pull my hand out of Tris's pants. _hahaha that sounds a lot worse._

"Oh sorry, deep thinking," I say before picking up my fork and knife.

I hear Tris snort. I look at her. She had been eating with her one hand without a fork or a knife. I quickly eat my breakfast before leaving the table. I walk to my room.

 _Why did I let Tris do that?_

I lie on my bed wondering why I would do that. Do I really desire her that much? No, Tobias, this is wrong. You get your ass of this bed, walk yourself to Tris's room and apologize and tell her that what you did was wrong. So I do as I think. I knocked on Tris's door. She opened her door, wearing a shirt.

"Tri-," I began to say as she pulled me in with unbeknownst force.

"Wha-?" She slams the door closed.  
"Tri-," I try to says again but I'm met with her plush lips.

 _Fuck it_

I kiss her back lifting her off the floor and pushing her against the door with my hands resting on her great butt. She bites down on my lip lightly as I pinch her but softly. She squeaks a little. I let out a chuckle before she circles her arms around my neck and pulls me back toward her lips. I walk us to her bed. I trap her arms on top of me. I pull away from her lips and look at her for a second. She is totally gorgeous. She gives me a flirtatious smile before I kiss her neck. I feel her arch her back and neck. She lets out soft moans. I leave a small hickey before removing her shirt. I move down her collarbone and to the top of her bra on her breast.

"Tobias," Tris moans.

Than it hits me. What am I doing? I can't do this?

I get off her bed with in seconds.

"I-I-I'm sorry Tris," I stutter as I walk out and run back to my room.

I let out a sigh and shake my head.

 **Tris POV**

"Shit," I sigh letting my head sink into my silk pillow. _It nearly worked._

I checked my phone: _Thursday 10:00 am_ Anyway I have to get to my class.

I put on a new shirt, which was a lot faster thanks to Tobias who took off my shirt for me but didn't take anymore off. I put on leggings and a sweater before driving off to school.

I easily find a parking spot which is quite unusual and head off to find my class. I get to lecture room early which I normally don't do. I hear people talking whether they're going on tomorrow night or not. _Probably some stupid party._ Than I see someone quite familiar.

"Matthew?" I question

"Tris right?"

"Yeah!"

"You do law?" he asks

"Yep, why I'm in this class,"

"That's great, I never picked you as a law student,"

"Yeah, I know with the partying and stuff,"

"No because you're so gorgeous," he flirts.

I feel blood rush to my cheeks.

"Thanks," I let out a chuckle.

"I'm sorry to ask, but do you know what everyone's talking about this 'Tomorrow night'?" I ask

"Oh there's a football game," he says "You know, all those jocks who get the nerds to do their homework because there dumb and shit,"

I let a fake chuckle knowing Zeke, Uriah and Tobias were on the team.

"Well are you going?" I ask

"Yeah, they may be stupid but they are great, it's quite entertaining," he says "and a great place to ask a girl to go with?"

He just asked me to a football game. _Shit_.

"Um, I'm sorry but I'm going with some other tomorrow," I lie

"Because you really know that there was a game tomorrow," he says. _Caught_

I stay silent.

"Here, think about it and call me if you change your mind," he says, flashing me a smile before writing his number on a slip of paper and giving it to me.

"Yeah sure," I say putting his number on my phone.

I finish the boring ass lecture. I walk down the hallway and spot Christina with some girls I don't know.

"Hey Chris!" I say

"Oh Tris, this is Kirsty, Katy and Karry,"

 _Jesus fuck_

"Hey," I say lightly.

"You're going tomorrow, right?" one of the girls asks.

"Yeah, I just found out," I said

"Well you better book up?" another girls says

"Book?"

"Oh yeah, the school's stadium was too small to fit everyone who wanted to see so you got to book," the other girl says

"Okay,"

"Oh and look out for our quarterback, he's one fine piece of ass, his number is four," one of the girls says before they all giggle.

I look at Christina and she winks at me.

 _Of course he's the hot quarterback._

 **| That Night |**

"Hey," I say when I see Tobias. Acting as if nothing happened this mroning

"What up," he says

"Do you know how to book the seats for the game tomorrow night?" I ask

"Oh you're coming?" he asks

I nod "Gotta support my men," I say giving him a small smile

"Well, it's full," he says

"Bummer," I say

"But, I can get you in if you do something for me,"

"Sexual favours are acceptable," I say taking a risk.  
He flashes me a look.

"Wear my spare jersey," he says

"Isn't that reserved for girlfriends?" I interrogate him, smiling.  
He shrugs his shoulder before walking off.

 _He totally wants me._


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Shortish chapter. Be back as soon as I can.**

* * *

 **| Tris |**

I look in the mirror and see the hickey Tobias left.

 _Should I cover it up?_ Nah.

I walk down wearing a pinky beige top with ripped jeans and a Victoria's Secret jacket. I have my hair down so no one can see the hickey that Tobias 'regrettably' gave me. I flash a smile to Al who I walk pass. Al is a guy who provides me food and I would do anything for a person that offers me food. I know he likes me, always smiling and staring at me but he's not really my type. He has longish blonde hair that tends to be in a chef's hat but today he's in normal clothes. He's got some welcoming opal eyes but _Tobias's eyes hmmmm_. He's tall, nearly taller than Tobias but Al looks like a giant teddy bear. Not something that I'd like to fuck. He just has the soft look as if he would do whatever you want and be scared of you. But at least he makes a mean ass spaghetti bolognaise.

"Hey Al," I say

"Um h-hey Miss Pedrad," he stutters.

I snort and laugh a bit, "Don't ever call me that again, it's Tris,"

"Okay, um, I was just heading out because it's my day off,"

"Well, have fun, see you at the football game this afternoon?" I ask

He gives me a smile and nods.

"See you there," I say

"You got it," he says a little more casually before walking off.

I hear the front door close.

"You're not having sex with him, right?" Zeke asks

"Ew no, he cooks me food, he deserves a little respect," I say

"Woah, new side of Tris, what's happened to snobby Tris?" Zeke teases me

"WHAT, I am totally not arrogant," I exclaim

"Yeah you are, I know we have money and stuff but you seem to think you're better than other people," he says

"No, I do not," I say

"Do you know how to do your laundry?" he asks

I divert my eyes.

"Jesus, Tris even Uriah knows and he's as dumb as a rock,"

"Shut up, there are people that do that for me," I state being a little snobby.

"Woop, back comes snobby Tris,"

"Zeke leave me alone," I say

"Aww is little Trissy sad," he teases

"Zeke, fuck off," I say.

"Awww, is Trissy going to cry,"

"Zeke, stop it,"

"Aww, Trissy can't handle this,"

"Zeke, you're getting on my last nerve,"

"Zeke, leave the poor girl alone," I hear Tobias say from behind me.

"Aww, Trissy can't fight her own fights,"

"Really if you say something in that voice once more, I am going to do something you will hate,"

"Oh no, what can you do that will make me annoyed,"

An idea sparks in my head.

"Oh you'll never know,"

"Awww, little Tris is trying to intimidate her brother,"  
"Zeke, leave her alone," Tobias says standing beside me.

"I dare you to say something in that voice again, I dare you," I say in a stern tone.

"Aww little Tris-," he ends up wheezing as I kick him in the balls, I flash him a cheesy smile and skip off.

"Fuck you," he strangles out.

I grab my bag and drive to school. I spot Matthew in the back of the class so I quickly slip in the front as the professor talks.

The moment the lecture finishes I rush outside with Matthew hot on my heels shouting out my name. I spot a bathroom and rush in.

I literally sit in a cubicle on my phone for ten minutes before I walk out and fix up my hair.

I walk out and see Matthew, who apparently had been waiting for me.

"Tris?" I hear a deep voice call.

I turn and see Tobias.

"Hey!," I exclaim grabbing him and pulling him to a corner.

"Woah, we're not doing anything in this corner," he mentions

"No, no ,it was just very busy in the hallway couldn't really hear you," I lie

"Zeke wanted me to check up on you with University and stuff," he says

"OH like what?"

"Friends, I'm not sure,"  
"Just tell him fine,"

He nods

"Well, I gotta head off but see you at the game?" he asks

"Yup,"

He gives me a small wave before rushing off. With no sight of Matthew, I start to walk off towards the car park but obviously God loves me and Matthew parked near me and saw me. I mean seriously out of every car spot in this four storied tower.

"Tris!" he exclaims rushing towards me. "shit nice ride,"

"Thanks," I say

"So tonight?"

"I'm sorry but I'm still going with my friends,"  
"Let me guess one of those friends is the one that gave you that blazing hickey?" he asks

 _Shit I put my hair up in the bathroom._ As a reaction I cover it with my hand.  
"NO, I had that yesterday, I just, um, made out with a guy and yeah," I awkwardly explain.  
"I'm sure you're friends will be fine without you for one game,"

"I'm sorry, maybe next time?" I lie

"Yeah okay, sure, you have my number anyway,"

I give him a smile before driving home.

The game started in two hours and I probably needed to find the stadium and stuff.

I have a long shower and start to get ready.

Look at the red and black jersey that had the name Eaton with the number Four.

 _Hmmm Eaton I've heard of that somewhere. Oh well._

I put on the shirt and it goes down just past mid thigh, so I decide to tie it up. It'd probably be cold but oh well, Tobias likes my legs. I put on my Nike pro shorts and tie up my hair. I cover the hickey and replace my normal eye shadow with red. I put on red and black zinc on my cheeks and check myself in the mirror. Okay, my legs are literally shining.

I grab my adidas black and white pure boosts before heading out the door.

It's quite hard to miss the stadium right now as the traffic is hell and there a strong streaming lights. I park probably a couple hundred metres away and walk to the stadium.

I notice that I am receiving a lot of stares and whispers. I look toward the floor as a walk trying to ignore all this attention. I hear someone snap a photo. I look toward the direction of the sound. I give the girl a piercing glare, I smile smugly as I see her cower a little. I continue walking until I actually arrive.

I have no idea where to go so I call Tobias.

"Hey," I say

"Tris, where are you?"

"Outside, I think I'm near the East entrance,"

"Okay, um, can you see a popcorn stand near the entrance?" he asks

"Yep," I reply looking at the overcrowded popcorn stand.  
"Meet you there," he says

"Okay, see you soon,"  
"Bye,"

I walk towards the stand; I see nearly everyone looking at me. _Okay?_

"Tris!" I hear Four shout.

Everyone turns their head towards Four and people go crazy. Most of the girls a squealing and fanning themselves.

I run towards him.

"Hey," I say engulfing him into a hug.

While I still am hugging him, I whisper into his ear. "You look so hot with the padding,"

He smirks and shakes his head. I see a glint of mischief in his eye.

"You look hot in my jersey," he says

That sends my heartbeat racing. _Why? That never happens with anyone else_

We enter through some VIP-like entrance and into a secluded area of the stadium which, from my guess, is where the cheerleaders, girlfriends, friends and family sit.

"Hey," I exclaim seeing Christina in a cheer costume.

"I'm guessing you got in," I say

She nods elated.

"Is that Four's jersey?" she says with her voices laced with envy.

"Oh yeah, he asked me if I could wear it, you know friendly support," I lie.

She gives me a sour smile and a light nod knowing I'm lying. She turns back to cheerleaders completely excluding me. _Bitch_. I go on my phone minding my own business until someone sits next to me.

"Hey," this girl who looks familiar.

She is really pretty. She has long wavy brunette hair and jade eyes.

"Hi, sorry, do I know you?" I ask

"Oh I don't think I've introduced myself properly," she mentions.

"I'm Shauna, Zeke's girlfriends,"

"You, date my brother!" I exclaim

She nods slightly confused

"Oh my gosh, you can do so much better," I gush

She lets out a small chuckle

"Why are you even with him?" I ask.

"Various reason, I love him even though sometimes I want to punch him in the face," she says.

I let out a small laugh. Than a blonde girl sits beside her.

"This is Marlene, Uriah's girlfriends,"

"Oh yeah, aren't I the one that set you guys up," I ask

"Yes, I never got to thank you," she exclaims "I was waiting for Uriah to grow some ball and ask me,"

"Uriah will never grow some balls, he's like a tiny little scare teddy bear," I say

Us three girls laugh.

"So you and Four?" Shauna asks "I am surprised Zeke let that happened, he's so overprotective of you,"

"OH, no Four and I aren't a thing,"

"Really?" Marlene asks

"Yeah, were just friends,"

"Are you sure, because we've both seen how you two look at each other," they say

I try and restrain a blush.

"No, no we're friends," I say

"Shame, he is a solid ten and girls fling left and right to him," Shauna says "but he's seemed happier since you arrived, so I assumed you guys are dating,"

"And you wearing his jersey, I haven't even worn Uriah's nor has Shauna," Marlene says

I chuckle, "I mean he's not bad looking," I lie completely

They both flash me a look.

"So you here alone?" Marlene asks

"Oh no, my best friend Christina is right there," I say. I turn to see the whole cheer squad gone and sitting at the back.

"Cheer squad?" they asks

"She's a little pissed at me because she likes Four," I say.

"Oh so you don't want to date Four because your friend likes him," Shauna says

"Makes sense, but you should just tell her, it'll be a less messy situation," Marlene says

"NO, No, Four and I aren't a thing, no connections, no romance, just friends," I exclaim.

They wink. "Your secrets safe with us,"

 _Dammit._

Before I knew it the game started.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: THANK YOU for all those who REVIEW, it makes me want to write more and not give up on this story. Love you all.**

* * *

 **| Tobias POV |**

We had won 11-0 with five of the touchdowns from my throws. We got off the field and into the locker rooms but I went straight out to look for Tris. I spot her blonde hair with Shauna and Marlene.

"Hey,"

"Four! You played so well," Shauna compliments

"Ahaha, not really, could've done better," I mention

"Bullshit," Marlene says

"I agree," I look at Tris as she says that.

I don't know why but her voice makes my heart jump. I look deep into her revealing sky grey-blue eyes as she does to me. She looks to the floor biting her lip; avoiding my stare. I scan my eyes over her from bottom to top. _Perv_. Her legs are killing me; remembering how they felt around my waist when we did _it_. I skim past her perfectly sculpted ass to her tiny waist. I swear her waist was the width of my head. I stare a little longer than acceptable at her a little smaller than average sized breasts which is expected from how skinny she it. Her skin was finished with her bronze, soft skin that I wanted to kiss. I literally devour her with my eyes and unconsciously licking my lips think back to when I was lic-

"Jesus, you couldn't even cut the sexual tension with a knife," Marlene says

Tris and I blush.

"I swear to God, if you guys aren't dating by the end of the semester, I'm going to eat Zeke's shoe," Shauna declares.

We just stay silent trying to read each other's eyes.

"No way, Zeke would flip," Marlene says

"No he wouldn't, he trusts and knows Four, so who wouldn't be better to be with Tris," Shauna explains.

I feel Tris's burning stare at me telling me to listen to Shauna.

"I'll get going I need to get changed," I exit running to the locker rooms to see most people already changed and showered.

I take a quick shower and exit with a towel wrapped around my waist. I see everyone gone. I walk to my locker and see that I had left my bag in my car and the keys were in my jacket, which I gave to Tris because she was cold.

I grab my phone and call her.

"Hey,"

"Hi," she greets

"Umm, remember the bag I asked you to bring?" I ask

"Mmmmhmm," she replies

"Well, you never gave it to me and it has my clothes in it," I say

"So, what do you want me to do?"

"Can you please grab my bag from your car and give it to me?" I ask "I'm in the locker room in a towel, alone,"

"Okay, hang in there," she says before ending the call.

I here someone walk in the locker room after a couple of minutes.

"What if someone was in here?" I ask Tris who stands in front of me with my bag.

"You told me you were alone and everyone is at the sausage sizzle at the front," she mentions before tossing my bag.

I look at her waiting for her to leave so I can change. She sits on the bench waiting.

"So when are you going to leave?" I ask

"It's not like I haven't seen anything," she mentions not looking up from her phone screen.

"Tris, remember what I told you, with your brothers and stuff," I remind

"And you go, proceed and give me this," she says showing the hickey I gave her, "and this," another "and this!" she shows one resting just above her bra.

"Tobias man up and go what you want," she says. _Ouch_. _If she wants me to man up, I'll show her man up._

I walk quickly to her and shove her against one of the metal locker. She looks at me with a lustful stare and whisper, "So you going to man up?"

I engulf her mouth with mine, moving sync. I get my jersey off her as soon as I can and toss it onto the floor. And than my towel dropped.

* * *

It had been hot, rough and immensely pleasurable sex. _Argh fuck Zeke, I only live once_. I'm done with what the world thinks, this retarded 'bro code' and I'm just going to do what I want to do. And if that's daily sex with Tris, well than I'll go for it. I see her washing her hands, stark naked. We look at each other and smile.

"Round 2 in the bathroom?" she asks.

I eagerly nod.

* * *

To be honest, this was a nice locker room. There were wooden lockers for the players and a shelf of metal ones against the wall for equipment. There was a carpeted area with couches and a TV; much like a lounge room and there were bathrooms and showers from a different room.

It had been almost two hours after a few rounds in the locker room before Tris and I came out. No one had suspected a thing after the shower we took together.

It had been set up that Tris hung out with her brothers for around thirty minutes before they talked to anyone together while I talked to the rest of my team.

"Yo where've you been?" asked Tanner, one of my team mates.  
"Oh I was getting changed and I had a chat with the coach," I lie

"Well, you missed out on some juicy gossip," said Hunter, another teammate.

"Yeah, Uriah went into the locker room and heard a couple getting it on in one of the stall," Tanner says

 _Shit._

"Really!" I exclaim, trying to act surprised.

"Yeah you could hear the girl shouting from a mile away," Hunter adds.

"Literally,"

"I wish Jenna would let me do that," Tanner says bringing up his girlfriend.

"Same," Hunter adds, "Obviously not Jenna,"

"What about you golden boy?" they ask

"What?"

"Wouldn't you want someone to bone you in a bathroom," Hunter asks

"Oh yeah totally," I say

"You need to get laid, I mean when was the last time you got laid?"

"I think a week ago," I say not counting the glorious sex I just had.

"Jesus and you don't even have a girlfriend,"

I shrug my shoulders.

"Well you are loaded and you don't look half as bad as me," Hunter teases

"Blah blah blah," I reply.

"So you and Tris?" Tanner asks

"We're friends," I simply say

"I doesn't look like it, she's wearing your bloody jersey!" Tanner exclaims

"It's a shirt," I retaliate

"YOUR shirt, which you cave to HER,"

"Yeah so?"  
"Only long term boyfriends do that,"

"Because I always follow the rule," I say sarcastically.

"I know there's something between the two of you," Tanner says

"Dude, we all know she is hot, look at her, she's literally screaming have sex with me," Hunter adds

 _Yes, yes I know._

"Well, if that's what you think, than go for it," I say to Hunter.

"Maybe I will," he says, "When Zeke isn't there,"

I burst out laughing and call him a chicken before walking to Zeke, Uriah and Tris.

"Four, did you hear about the locker room?" Zeke asks

I nod and look at Tris for a second and she walks off.

 **| Tris POV |**

I walk to go and find Christina. I still am receiving stares and whispers everywhere I walk.

"Tris?" I hear someone call.

I turn and see Matthew.

"Oh hey,"

"Well, you got up the social ladder pretty quickly," he says

"Well, I am a Pedrad," I say

"You are?" he question

I nod.

"I didn't know that," he says "So you and Four?"

"We're just friends,"

"Oh okay, well you look really nice," Matthew says.

"Thanks," I flash him a smile before I begin to walk away.

He grabs my hand and pulls me back and kisses me.

I don't know what to do, I stand there like a brick wall with Matthew kissing me. I pull back and give him a weird look.

"Shit, oh my gosh, I'm so sorr-," he doesn't finish his sentence before I see someone punch him.

I look up and see Zeke.

"I leave you for a second and than this dude is all up in your space smooching you," he says agitated.

"I didn't even kiss him, he kissed me!" I exclaim.  
"Yeah, man, she's telling the truth," Matthew says from the floor.

Tobias helps him up and gives him a tissue for his bloody nose. Zeke storms up to him and pushes Matthew back on the ground and grabs his collar.

"Look, here's the deal pretty boy, you stay the fuck away from my sister and if I see as much as you place a finger on her, I will make you face not even recognise your own face," Zeke threatens.

And Matthew speaks back. _Dumbass_.

"So is this your tough, overprotective brother act?" Matthew challenges, "Go ahead and beat up any guy that talks to your sister,"

"Well, reality check, you sister is going to have a man one day that makes her happier than you do, and you know what, she is going to hate you the day you go ahead and bash that man up, and than you know what happens next, she won't want to be your sister anymore and you can't pull this bullshit anymore," Matthew lectures.

"She has her own life and choice you know?" Matthew finishes before standing back up.

"And I advise to look out for those who are closest to you," he says before walking away, clearing pointing out Tobias and I's relationship.

"Fuck you pretty boy," Zeke shouts out.  
"No thanks, I'd rather fuck your sister," Matthew shouts out.  
Zeke turns back to us. "How old is he? 10, who still bloody says that?"

"I'm going to head back earlier, anyone want to come?" I offers.

"I'll go," Tobias say

"Can't sorry, I'm staying over at Marlene's," Uriah says

"And I'm staying at Shauna's for the night," Zeke says

"Okay, see you tomorrow," I say before giving both my brothers a hug.

We get in my car and I look at him as he started to drive.

"Please ignore what just happened with Matthew," I say

"It's fine, I taught Zeke how to fight anyway, I could beat him up with a blindfold on," he says

"Oh really?" I ask

"Yeah, I was a military Dauntless agent," he reveals

"Aren't you not suppose to say that," I question, a little taken back that he used to be a Dauntless agent.

"Key word, _was_ ," he says

"Well, thank you for your service?" I say more like a question.  
"I have a couple ideas of how you can repay me," he says cheekily.

"Oh how about that car sex you wanted?" I suggest

He pulls to the side of a deserted road and look at me with a massive grin.

"I guess that would do,"


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm not sure that my updates will be as frequent with assignments and all but I'll try. Love you all and a massive thank you for those who review. It makes me day.**

 **| Tris POV |**

I woke up convincing my self not to open my eyes. I tuned into the sounds around me; the birds singing their morning song before flapping away; the aeroplanes flying above and the occasional sound of a car from the road.

I remember last night. Tobias and I fell asleep at five in the morning after a whole night of fooling around. We did _it_ on every inch of the house. The walls, the living room, the kitchen, the pool, the bedrooms, the bar, the car, the floor and the gym. It was one hell of a night, full of sexual fantasies, costumes, handcuffs and ropes.

A warm kiss on my neck distracted me from my thoughts. They were going lower and lower and lower before I turn around to see him.

"Good Morning," I gasp as he nibbles on my collarbone.

He kisses back up to my ear.

"So do you know where the key is to this handcuff," he whispers.

I let out a small giggle remembering last night.

I straddle his waist with him still lying down. I trail my finger from his glistening chest down to his abs, I lean over and place a kiss on his jaw, I trail his impeccable jawline with kisses, proceeding down to his neck. I place a lone kiss in the middle of his chest. I slowly move towards his ear and whisper

"Hmm, I don't know, you've been a bad" I walk my hands lower "bad," and lower "bad," and lower "boy,"

* * *

I hear the door close and my eyes widen as I look at Tobias on top of me.

"Tris, Four, I'm home," Zeke shouts from the front door.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck," I chant as I run out of Tobias room, stark naked, into my room. I toss on the robe on the floor and slide into my desk chair. I put my hair up and put on deodorant, trying to get rid of the smell of sex. I frantically move my mouse waking up my iMac. I place on my beats, not even listening to music and nod my head as I hear Zeke going up the stairs. I press the play button and it blasts hard punk music. _What the fuck, I never listen to punk music_. I flinch from the full volume music (screaming) in my ears. I slam the volume button lowering it and pretend to do something on a word document. I hear a knock on my door.

"Come in," I say

"Hey, just checking up on you, you didn't respond so I didn't know if you were out or anything,"

"Nup, finishing this up," I say having no idea which document this is.

"I wanted to talk to you about something," Zeke says closing the door behind him and sitting on my bed.  
I stand "Matthew?"

"Yeah, what he said to me, it kept me up and I was really thinking, I just have one question, can you promise me that you'll answer me truthfully,"

I bite my lip and nod. _He knows about Tobias and I._

"Am I really the overprotective?" he asks.

I let out a sigh "Yeah, its gets quite annoying,"

"Well, I promise that I will be…..less protective," he says more like a question.

I let out a small chuckle and roll my eyes.

"Oh and did Four have a girl over?" he asks

 _Fuck._

"Because I saw a bra hanging off the TV and a pair of lace underwear on the kitchen counter," he says.

"Now that you mention it," I lie "I did see a blonde girl sneaking out this morning"

"Niceeee," Zeke drags out before standing up.

"Oh and Tris, we're going to head out to Venice today and staying at Four's, you want to come?" he asks

"Yeah sure," I say before he leaves, making a beeline towards Tobias's room.

I put on peach coloured bikini and cover it with some distressed shorts and a striped tee. I toss a towel into my beach bag along with sun cream and water. I pick out my favourite sunnies and a clean outfit for the next day before walking out of my room. I smile to see Tobias at the end of the hallway. I wait for him to walk towards me before going down the stairs.

"So how did you get rid of the boner?" I ask

"I didn't, I hoped in the shower after I saw your cute little ass run out of my room," he say before giving my butt a pinch.

I yelp a little before swatting his hand away.

I look up at him and he gives me genuine smile with his ocean blue eyes glistening.

"You have nice eyes," I blurt out. _Idiot_

"Thank you?" he says more like a question.

"I mean it, it's like a sorrowing deep ocean with a sparkle,"

"You jelly?" he says completely ruining the kind-of-romantic moment.

"Totally,"

"To be fair, I like your eyes too," he says "they remind me of a storm, there is a fleck of yellow, the sun, the other dark rims, the storm and the rest of it, is the transition,"

We start to lean towards each other for a kiss but we hear foot steps.

"Okay, Uriah and I will take the Range Rover," Zeke says "You and Four can take the Porsche Macan,"

 _When did we get a Porsche Macan?_

"It was Four's gift to Zeke," Uriah says reading my mind.

I look slowly turn my head to Tobias with a look.

 _Where did that money come from?_

He shrugs his shoulders before getting in the blue Porsche.

The drive there was silent wandering if Tobias was some drug lord as a side job.

We got to the beach. I placed my towel and sneakily watch Tobias taking his shirt off. He turns his head, catching me staring. I smile, biting my lip.

I toss off my shirt and shorts revealing my peach pink bikini. I get the sunscreen out.

"Zeke can you put sunscream on my back?" I ask him, not Tobias.

"Get Four to help you or something, I'm going in," Zeke says running off with Uriah.

"Do you mind?" I ask.

Tobias encircles his muscular arms around my bare waist and places him chin of my shoulder.

"Of course not," he whispers in my ear.

After Tobias puts my sunscreen on we head down to the beach. I notice his tattoo. Obviously I've seen it before but I never actually thought about it. There were flames creeping from the sides onto his back. There were five symbols with the flames being the biggest. There was a small piece of writing on the top of his back saying _"We believe in small acts of bravery"._ The flames crept up to the nape of his neck.

My thoughts are cut off with him turning around and scooping me up, throwing me over his shoulder and dumping me in the water.

"Dick," I shout at him before flicking water at him.

"Right now?" he teases "We're in public, you little horn dog,"

This causes me to flick more water at him.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," he apologises and walks closer to me.

I place my arms on his shoulders and lean in.

"Tris, were in pub-,"

I push him underwater and run away.

I feel him grasp onto my ankle and bring me down too.

We stand back up. We hear Zeke shout out for us.

I hop on Tobias's back as he runs to Zeke as fast as he can, but with the water he's not too successful and he trips over sending back to the water.

We finally get to Zeke and Uriah.

"Volleyball?" Uriah asks us.

We all nod.

"Pedrad Twins verses the Pre K brothers?" Uriah says

"That's cringe worthy," I say

"I kind of like it," Zeke says shining with pride.

"Whatever, let's go,"

* * *

We ended the Volleyball game with the Pedrad Twins winning. Uriah and I give each other a high-five and a hug. We get back to Four's apartment….well penthouse. _Ahhh filled with glorious memories._

"Yeah we don't have any groceries," Uriah says, checking the fridge before flopping onto the couch watching CSI with Zeke.

"I was planning on shopping when we got here," Tobias replies.

"Your apartment, your shopping," Zeke says

"Agreed," Uriah mentions.

"I was planning on going anyway," Tobias says "Tris?"

"Yeah I'll come, I don't really like CSI anyway," I say before leaving with him.

We take the lift down to the car park. I see a sky blue Koenigsegg Regera.

"Holy shit," I exclaim as I see the car. I run to go and touch it.

"I will sleep with any person that owns this car," I say, hugging the masterpiece.

"Luckily, you already are," Tobias says.

I look up at him.

"You-you own this car?" I ask

He nods.

"This car is worth a house," I exclaim "Are you like a drug lord as a side job or something?"

"No, my dad gave this to me for my 20th birthday, so I'd forgive him," he says

"Did you forgive him?" I ask

He shakes his head.

"What did he do?"

"No here, Tris, let's go for a walk," he sighs.

We get into the spontaneous Koenigsegg Regera and he drives out.

It was a silent drive and I didn't know where we were going. We finally arrive at some forest terrain which was restricted. The sign says _Johnson Cooperation's._ I get out and follow him.

"Where are we going?"

"I want to show you somewhere," he says unlocking the gate and letting me in.

He closes the gate behind and than I feel something warm around my hand. It shoots sparks throughout my body. I look and see he's holding my hand; I interlock our fingers.

It had been a five-minute silent walk on some bumpy terrain. I start to hear some water gushing. _A waterfall._

We walk for a couple more minutes before arriving at a beautiful waterfall with a small lake with clear water. There is a log for us to sit on. I hear Tobias breath in and out.

"My father abused me and my mother when I was a child,"

I stop everything, my thinking, my breathing, my emotions.

"My mum's family was the CEO of a business cooperation and Marcus, my father, was the marketing manager of the business and my grandfather really liked him, my mum and him got married, Marcus took over the cooperation and than the money got to him,"

"He would drink countless bottles of expensive scotch daily and was easily agitated, my mum was begging him to stop, one night my mum threaten to leave him if he didn't stop, he lashed out and hit her, I could hear her screams and cries behind the locked door,"

"I remember I woke up one day and my mother was gone, she had run away without taking me, so Marcus put his frustration on me, beat me, locked me in closets, hung me from heights and told me my mother left because of me, for years until the police came and took him away and I saw my mother, I had just graduated from high school and she gave me her families company to me, I didn't want it, so I did what she did, I ran, I went to the army and was recruited as a Dauntless undercover agent before quitting last year,"

"But this woman ran away, leaving a six-year-old by himself exposed to this monster and didn't come back for years and suddenly gives a multi-million business to her 'son', anyway apparently I had no choice, so I receive the incomes even though I don't work for it, I don't want the money so I spend on things for others and donate it to charity, I haven't seen her for a couple months, normally she's the one the contacts me,"

I can feel hot tears streaming down my face, I quickly wipe them away but they just keep coming.

"Don't cry," Tobias says cupping my cheek.

"You shouldn't have to endure that, you're-you're so brave," I sulk

"Shhhh," he shushes me as he wipes my tears away.

I place a light kiss on his lips, not one of hunger but one of passion, one that should be allowed since we're only friends. _With benefits._

"Come on let's go and get some groceries," he says smiling before make the trip back to his car.

The mood in the car had lightened as we listened to the radio with an occasional laugh.

"I don't look like I've been crying right?" I ask

"No, you look as tough as nails," Tobias says before kissing me on the cheek.

We get out of the car and start to shop.

"Tris?" I hear a familiar voice. _Kashani_.

"Fuck," I say

"What," Tobias asks

"You know the girl that's calling my name," he nods "ummm, I kind of, maybe had a fling with her, it was a year ago,"

Tobias's eyes widen and his eyebrows raised.

"Oh, shut up, stop judging me, it was one of those, finding my sexuality one-time thing," I say

"Oh I'm not judging you, I'm aroused," he says gruffly into my ears.

"Beware, she's quite touch,"

"Tris!," Kashani says.

"Kashi!" I exclaim with fake joy "How have you been?"

"Good, good, still waiting for your call," she says with a flirtatious look on her face.

"Um, yeah about that, you know our…thing was an experimental…thing," I say awkwardly.

"Oh yes, I know, I just thought you'd come back for more after that," she asks

"Uh no not really," I shake my head.

"Oh bummer, any who, who is this stunner," Kashi says looking at Four.

"Um," I panic "my boyfriend, Four,"

He looks at me and I give him a pleading look.

 _Argh fuck. I owe him_ ,

"So you're straight and taken," Kashi says

"Who's straight and taken?" I hear a new voice say. _Matthew_

"Oh Tris this is my brother, Matthew," Kashi says.

I look at Matthew's black eye and bruised cheekbone.

"Matthew, I'm sorry about Zeke," I say

"No, it's fine," he says only looking a Four, cowering a bit.

"So you and Four a thing?" he asks

I don't say anything.

"Yes silly, she's the one that's straight and taken," Kashi gushes.

"Oh okay," Matthew says quietly.

"Well, we got to get going, right?" I ask Tobias

"Yep," Tobias says

"Great catching up with you two," I lie before speed walking away.

FUCK.


	12. Chapter 12

**| TRIS POV |**

I bit into his shoulder at the end of sixth round and slid off. I collapsed onto the bed beside him panting. We were both sweaty and tired since we'd been doing this for the past two hours. It had been really difficult staying quiet but we bother managed with the occasional louds moans and groans plus Zeke's room was on the other side of the apartment. But it was amazing, definitely the best I've ever had. But I can't help but feel attracted towards him, well every female would probably be, but its like there's a pull between the two of us as if we were attached by a string.

I let myself sit up to go put on my clothes. I had to go back to my own room. I hear Tobias groan and he grasps his hand on my wrist without even looking.

"Stay," he mumbles as he pulls me back in a little roughly with his impeccable strength.

"Sorry, I forgot how light you were," he whispers.

I feel his hands circle around my waist.

"I have to go, what if someone comes in and finds us," I reply

"They won't I locked the door," Tobias mentions as I snuggle in closer to him.

I start to fall asleep and enter a consciousness where I don't know if I'm still awake.

"Tris?" I hear but don't respond not sure if it real or not.

"You're amazing," I hear.

I woke up to Tobias's alarm at six o'clock forgetting about his hour daily morning and afternoon runs he likes to do. I roll over and feel coldness.

 _He's not here_

I fight my eyelids to open them. I see a light surrounding and hear the alarm stop.

"Sorry," he whispers looking at me.

He's already dressed and looks as if he's about to leave for his run.  
"Its okay," I grumble.

"I'll be back soon," he says before kissing me on the forehead and making his way to the door.

"Wait Tobias," I say.

"Yeah," he replies.

"Can I go with you?" I ask sitting up.

"For a run?" he asks, a little unsure

"Yeah?"

"Umm, yeah sure, I'll wait for you in the living room," he says sounding like he was hiding something.

I quickly get out of bed, collect my clothing and walk down the hall to my room. I toss on a singlet, a sports bra and some Nike pros. I put my hair up and place on my shoes and find Tobias sitting on the couch on his phone. I walk over and wrap my arms over his muscular shoulders and place a light kiss on his jawline.

"Let's go?"

"Yeah, let me write a not to Zeke before we leave," I say as I grab a piece of paper and a pen and write down what I'm doing.

An hour had past and I never realised how fit Tobias was even in our 'fun sessions'. He and I were running around about the same pace, which was quite fast, and yeah, I probably lasted for half an hour before I was about to pass out. We had arrived back at the apartment after a pleasant conversation on the way back.

"Four, how was Dauntless?" Zeke asks at the sound of the door closing.

Tobias stays quiet. Zeke turns around and spots me.

There's a pregnant silence, I don't think I was supposed to hear that. So I pretend I didn't hear it.

"You went running with Four?" Uriah exclaims

"-ish," I say

"Yeah, Four is crazy fit like it's not even funny," Zeke says "I tried to go for a run with him, I came home and got put into hospital overnight for over exhaustion.

"I ran for half an hour and we ended up walking," I explain

"Well, Uriah and I are heading to the beach, want to come?" he asks

I look at Tobias and nod as he nods too.

We arrive at the beach soon enough and start to strip.

"Jesus Four, how hard did you go with the Blondie?" Zeke asks.

"What?" Tobias questions.  
"You have like two bite bruises and like a tooth scab thing on your shoulder and your covered in scratches," Uriah explains.

 _From me._

I see Tobias look at me.

"Yeah, it's true, there not messing with you," I say knowing that's not the reason why he looked at me.

"Leave it alone," Tobias says.  
"What was she like, was she hot?" Zeke asks

"Yeah Four," I promote

"Smoking," Tobias replies "She had these amazing long tan legs which could wrap around my waist like twice and she had this perfectly toned butt,"

"Nice," Zeke says "boobs?"

"Larger than average, she was stunning,"

"Was she hotter than Nita?" Uriah says

"How many time do I have to tell you that I never had sex with her," Tobias says "she freaks me out, she's always hanging around me,"

"Bummer," Uriah says sarcastically.

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" I questions

"Yep," he simply answers

We walk down to the waves and I see Zeke and Uriah further in front of us.

"Sorry," I say "about the back,"

"It's fine, it shows the world how good I am," he says cheekily

I punch him in the shoulder.

"You know that was a good punch," he says "for a little fry,"

Tobias starts to sprint as fast as he can in water with me chasing after him. One I get to him I push him underwater. As he comes up I feel that he had grabbed my legs so I'm sitting on his shoulders.

"Put me down, Tobias," I say

"Last one to the tree is a rotten egg," I hear Zeke shout with Uriah sitting on his shoulders.

Tobias starts to run with me struggling to stay on top. _Haha that sounds sexual._

In the end Tobias and I won because Uriah fell off Zeke while running up the sandy hill.

We arrived back at Tobias's and we were going to head back home. The boys had finished packing but I had a long shower so my brothers left first leaving me and Tobias.

I walked out in my towel to see him sitting on the bed with his back facing me. I wrap my arms around him and start to kiss down his neck with my naked body flush against the back of him. He turns around and I straddle his waist kissing him on his lips. Our lips move in time with each other as if they were made like that. I walked my hands down under his shirt before tossing it away. I feel his lips move down to my neck as I fiddle with his belt. But Tobias got to me first.

I woke up, again, to a cold bed. _He has to stop doing that._ I get up and put on a shirt and underwear. I walk out the door.

"Tobias?" I say looking around.

My eyes scan the apartment landing on Tobias sitting on the couch in the foyer. Than my eyes flick to the bottle of full-strength tequila beside.

"Tobias," I say

"Do you ever think how your decision in the past may affect the future?" he asks

"Yes,"

"I regret ever letting my mother back in, she ran away, leaving me with this monster and comes back after he's arrested," Tobias slurs clearly tipsy "And now she wants me to go to a bloody ball her company is holding,"

"She can't just waltz back into my life pretending nothing happened and tell me what to do," Tobias continues "She needs to know what she did was wrong,"

I nod taking Tobias's hand.

"Hush, you're drunk," I soothe.

"I'm not drunk, miss," he says tapping me on my nose.

"Come on let's go back to bed," I say guiding him towards his room.

Luckily he does not object. We peacefully slips back into bed with him spooning me.

"Tris?" he asks

"Mmmhmmm,"

"Will you go to the ball with me?" he asks

"Sure,"

"Thank you, you're amazing," he says before kissing the back of my head.


	13. Chapter 13

**| Tris POV |**

"Tris," I hear a masculine voice whisper

"Mmmhmm," I hum

"Your phone is ringing,"

"Ignore it,"

"It's Zeke calling for the fourth time,"

I sit up and grab my buzzing phone.

"Hello?" I say, "It's a little early Zeke,"

"Where the fuck are you and Four, you guys never got home yesterday,"

My eyes widen in realisation.

"Well we went back to the beach and there was bad traffic, I mean come one, it was a Sunday night, everyone was heading downtown," I lie quickly

"Okay, it wouldn't hurt for you to tell me next time," Zeke mentions

"I'm sorry,"

"It's fine, you guys are coming back today right, I have a surprise,"

"You know I hate surprises,"

"But I know you'll love this one," Zeke says before hanging up.

I turn to look at Four and see him dressed.

"Weren't you drunk yesterday," I say as I get out of bed.

"No I was tipsy," his eyes are glued on me.

"Well, if I recall you drunk half a bottle of tequila, how are you not hungover?" I say as I wrap my arms around me neck.

"I don't know but are you still going to the ball with me?" he asks

"Hmmm, I don't know, don't you have a girlfriend or something?" I tease

"No, I do not but I go have a smoking hot friend who I have the best sex with every night," he whispers in my ear.

I scoff, "I know millions of girls who'd love to be your girlfriend,"

"What?" he asks confused.

"Christina,"

"Christina and in your best friend?" he asks

"Yeah, why are you considering,"

"No, she's not my type, I'm more into the petite, blonde hair, blue-grey eyes girls," he says giving me a million-dollar smile.

"I was thinking if I should tell her about this," I ask

"Are you sure, can you trust her?" Tobias asks

"I really doubt she's going to spoil ten years of friendship over a silly guy," I say

"Silly?" Tobias challenges

"Sorry, I meant a smoking hot guy," I flash him a smile.

"Well we better get going," he suggests

 **| In the car |**

"Tobias," I say softly

"Yeah,"

"Why were you drinking last night?"

I hear him take a deep breath.

"Evelyn, my mum, called me to a company ball, I said I didn't want to go and than we had a massive argument about my past," he says "She was saying how do not want to interact with the world because of Marcus,"

"So I told her that she didn't know half the pain that I went through and than Evelyn started crying, I told her I'd go and ended the call," Tobias says "and than all my memories started flooding in, his voice was haunting my mind and I wanted it to stop, so I made it stop the only way I know how,"

"Drinking," I finish for him.

"You should've woken me up," I say

"I didn't want you to see me in that state," he replies

"Tobias, I will be with you all the way, through thick and thin," I reassure

"Thank you," he says barely louder than a whisper.

We arrive home and the first thing I see is a smiling Christina.

"Hey," I greet, "What are you doing here, not that I don't want you here,"

"I have news for you," she says

"I do too," I say "You can go first,"

"Thanks, Zeke is letting me stay here because Will and I were sharing the Condo but I mean we broke up," Christina squeal "I'm so happy, we get to be house buddies and it's an easier way for me to get close to Four,"

"Shit, I should've spoke first," I say

"Why?" she asks

"Can we go to my room first?" I ask.

She nods. We walk up to my room and sit on the couch.

"Umm, I know you like To-Four," I say "but um, we're kind of, um,"

"What?" Christina asks confused.  
"We're kind of, um, friends-with-benefits," I says more like a question.  
"Holy shit, no," Christina says "What about Zeke,"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there," I say

"Oh so he's off limits," Christina says sadly.

"Yeah,"

"It just would've been better if you told me earlier,"

"I'm sorry,"

"Yeah, whatever," Christina says before walking off.

 **| Christina POV |**

Okay, lets get this straight. I love Tris and all but she can be so fucking annoying. I mean she always gets what she wants and is a total slut. She sleeps with a different guy every week, to be honest I would be surprised if she hadn't slept with Will. Bloody William. But I go and tell her that I like Four and guess what. They start fucking. I mean its like bloody means girls. I understand that I've been friends with her for ten years but sometimes I'm just so fed up. I do all the homework and she copies it, but somehow she still got better grades than me at school. She is so unprepared and sometimes I just want to leave her in the dark and go off by myself. And than after school, she suddenly just got so pretty. Like all the eyes went to her whenever we we're out. She small, she has no tits or a but and she has an average face. Like why do guys even like. She's so fake and acts all innocent. Sometimes I question our friendship. Like do I really want to be friends with her? But than we share some of the greatest memories.

I sit on the stool in the kitchen on my phone drinking hot chocolate. It's probably like 9pm and Zeke and Uriah are on a double date.

"She's upstairs," I hear Tris giggle.

Do they not realise that I can see them from where I am sitting? They are sitting on the couch watching the Avengers. I see Four kiss her ear.

How much I would give to be her right now. They sit there making-out on the couch thinking I am upstairs. They're literally devouring each other and before you know it, Tris's mouth is on his dick. In the living room.

I've got to take some action.

 **A/N: Shit and short chapter. I nearly start holidays so I probably will write more. I've got ideas for future paragraphs and I suffered from some writer's block. Sorry guys.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I think Tris looks a lot like Alexis Ren.**

 **| TRIS POV |**

But don't you think it's better the be extremely happy for a short while, even if you lose it, then be just okay for your whole life? I hear a knock on my door. I had been reading _The Time Traveller's Wife_ in my cosy bed, it was around ten in the morning.

"Come in," I shout as I place my book on my bedside table and sink under my massive blankets.

I look towards my door and see Tobias. I pat the spot beside me indicating for him to lie down.

"Hey," I say softly.

"Morning," he says as he burries his face into my neck spooning my whole body.

"We got the ball tonight," I say

"You are going to have to help me not to get mad at my mother," he says.

I feel his finger trace the curve of my waist.

"You like me right?" Tobias says barely above a whisper.

"Of course,"

"Go on a date with me," he states

"What?" I say turning to face him

"Go on a date with me,"

"But we have the ball tonight,"

"We'll go now and come back in time,"

"I want to make this official," he says "I don't want to fool around, I want to be in a real relationship with you,"

"Okay, let's go than," I say

"I'll meet you outside in fifteen minutes," he says smiling at me.

I stare deep into his eyes which were a sparkly shade of ocean blue. I hear the door close and I scream into my pillow with excitement.

"Is this really happening?"

I get out of my bed and toss on a white loose sweater with a singlet underneath. I put on some black jeans and a pair of brown leather combat boots. I put on some natural makeup and walk out seeing him in the Range Rover. I hop in.

"So where are we going?" I ask

"You'll see," he says

"You know I hate surprises,"

"Don't be a kill joy,"

I poke my tongue at him.

I turn up the radio and play _Gold Digger_ by Kanye West comes on. I start the sing the start which everyone knows. I start to rap since I've done it so many times and look at phone. I corner of my eye I see Tobias glancing at me.

"Where did that come from?" he asks

"Do not know about my Kanye obsession?"

"Nup, I learn new things about you daily,"

"Adding it to your notebook,"

"Totally," he says chuckling. "We're here,"

I recognise the place. It was the waterfall place that his mother's company owned.

I get off. I spotted a picnic basket, I went off to grab the mat.

"I'll take it," Tobias says

"No, I'm perfectly capable of holding a picnic mat," I say "Plus you have the basket,"

"Tris," he scolds

"Tobias," I say in the same tone.

"Give me the mat," he says

"No," I say playfully running off towards the waterfall.

I run for a bit before stopping waiting for him.

"Boo," Tobias says softly behind me.

I screech and he starts laughing.

I push him lightly. I hear the gushing of the water and see the blue waterfall. I start to place the mat down.

"No, not here, follow me," he says.

I obey him and I follow him. We walk for about five minutes towards the waterfall more. I am hit with a large chasm between to two massive rocks.

"Come," he says.

I follow him. We take a large incline towards a dangerous road. It has no railings and is just an edge. If someone was to be pushed off here they would die. We take a turn and an unexpected cave was there.

"Here," Tobias says placing down the basket.

It had a beautiful and unique view of the large waterfall. The cave was unexpectedly welcoming with a warmish feeling. The sounds of the surrounded were deafened by the sound of the waterfall. But in the cave the sounds decrease dramatically.

I placed down the mat on the stone floor and sit next to Tobias. He got out a container that had two hamburgers and a two bottles of beer. There was also some watermelon.

"You know so much about me but I know nothing about you," Tobias says

"Well, there's nothing to know about me," I say

"Can you tell me something nearly no one knows," he asks

I take a deep breath.

"Well, how about I'm adopted," I say

"What?" he asks

"Obviously the family knows but I am adopted,"

"But you look so much like them,"

"Yeah, that was just a coincidence, my biological father was friends with bad people, they threatened to kill his family if he didn't give some chip to them, the chip contained some secret stuff about a group called Diverment, Divergent or something" I say "To this day, I do not know what my biological parents died for, my parents now was apart of this group which ended up disbanding, I was three when this happened so I didn't remember,"

"I found out when mum and dad told me when I turned 14, they thought I deserved to know, apparently my parents were good people, who died for a good reason, and I also have a biological brother Caleb who didn't live with us, he wanted to stay with out aunt apparently but I still am in contact with him, since I look so similar to Uriah and Zeke, I just say that we're biological siblings,"

"I feel as if they would judge me," I finish

"Woah, you're nearly as fucked up as me," Tobias breaths out

"Yeah," I say quietly

I feel his hand caress my cheek and look at me.

"We can be fucked up together," he says barely audible.

He leans in and we kiss.

I feel as if this kiss had ignited me whole body. It wasn't rushed and hungry like most of our kisses. This one was filled with passion, love and was slow.

"Tris Prior, will you be my girlfriend?" Tobias asks

I was stunned, knowing he is risked his friendship with Zeke for this.  
"I-I-," I stutter

"Oh it's fine, um," he says looking away

"No, no, I-I-I do it's just Zeke and-,"

"What do you want, Tris?" he says cutting me off

"To be with you but-,"

"No buts," he says

"I want to be your girlfriend," I say

"Than be my girlfriend," he says

"Okay,"

 **It's official! I'll be back soon, sorry for the short chap!**

 **Jessikah**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Tris's dress can be find in my bio. Tobias kind of looks like Jamie Doran in those Calvin Klein Ads in my everchanging mind.**

 **Tris's Dress is in my bio**

 _"_ _Tris Prior, will you be my girlfriend?" Tobias asks_

 _I was stunned, knowing he is risked his friendship with Zeke for this.  
"I-I-," I stutter_

 _"_ _Oh it's fine, um," he says looking away_

 _"_ _No, no, I-I-I do it's just Zeke and-,"_

 _"_ _What do you want, Tris?" he says cutting me off_

 _"_ _To be with you but-,"_

 _"_ _No buts," he says_

 _"_ _I want to be your girlfriend," I say_

 _"_ _Than be my girlfriend," he says_

 _"_ _Okay,"_

 **| TRIS POV |**

We sat here looking at the waterfall for countless minutes. It was pure silence. We were embracing our decisions and the choices we have made. I place my head on his shoulder, our legs dangled over the edge of the gravel 'pathway'.

"Why me?" I ask quietly

"What?"

"Why did you choose me?" I elaborate "You could have any girl and you chose me, I'm just an average girl whose fucked up her life, plus I'm two years younger than you,"

"You may be an average girl to others but to me, your something different," he reassures "You make me a better person, you make me think twice, you make me follow my morals, it's as if my life has shifted to orbit around you, you are my everything, loosing you would be a fate worse than death because I would shatter into a million pieces"

Our foreheads are against each other but I still look into his endless eyes. I lean forwards barely brushing my lips against his before lightly kissing him. I pull back, our eyes return to our never-ending eye contact.

"I think I might be in love with you," Tobias says, he smiles a little. "I'm waiting until I'm sure to tell you, though."

"That's sensible of you," I say, smiling too. "We should find some paper so you can make a list or a chart or something."

I feel his laughter against my side, his nose sliding along my jaw, his lips pressing my ear.

"Maybe I'm already sure," he says, "and I just don't want to frighten you."

I laugh a little. "Then you should know better."

"Fine," he says. "Then I love you."

"I love you too," I reply

"You're incredible," I breath "you are brave, kind, selfless, intelligent and truthful all at the same time, you are unique, you make me crazy and happy, my heart jumps at the mention of your name, all I wonder is when I get to see you again, you are humble and yet so talented, you are a role model to many but you do not boast,"

"and that is why I love you."

I feel his warm lips kiss my forehead before we look back towards the waterfall.

I look up at him, smiling. Our fingers interlocked as we hold our hands going back to the car.

Tobias puts the basket into the boot as I place the mat in too. It was silent, no words were exchanged. I was now the girlfriend of Tobias Eaton.

I hop into the car.

"We should do that more often," I say

"Oh we will," he reassures.

I get a text from Christina.

 _Hey where are you? I have to get you ready for the ball?_

"How far away are we from home?" I ask

"Around 10 to 15 minutes," Tobias replies focused on driving.

 _Around 10-15 mins away_

"Tobias we have to discuss the situation with Zeke and stuff," I say

"I know, I know, just-just let me think," he says

"Okay," I say softly

"I just don't know how to tell him," Tobias says

"You're scared of how he'll react," Tris responds

"I guess, I just don't want to loose a friendship that literally got me through nineteen years of my life," he says "But at the same time, I don't want to loose…us,"

"If he was a real friend he would understand," I say

"You're his sister and he's willing to do anything to keep you,"

"You've known him longer than I have, he values you just as much," I say

"But you're his family,"

"And so are you,"

"Let's just enjoy this when we can," he says pulling into the garage.

"I agree," I say caressing his cheek, looking at him.

He looks back. I lean over and kiss him. I feel his hand flow down to my waist. He easily lifts me over the consul in the car. I straddle his waist. I let out a chuckle before returning to his lips. I feel his fingers play with edge of my sweater.

A knock on the window made me jump back from Tobias. I look and see Christina.

I quickly get off Tobias and get out of the car.

"I'll see you in an hour," I say to him

"Took you long enough," Christina says

"Sorry,"

"Well let's start," she says

I had a smoky eye and a red lip to match my dress. The dress Chris chose was so pretty. It was silk and red that had a V-neck that showed a bit of cleavage. ( **Link in my bio)**

My hair was pinned up into a fancy updo and I have a V-shape diamond necklace.

"Thank you so much," I say "Where are you going?"

Christina was dressed in an elegant black dress.

"Oh you know, just going out,"

"Okay?" I say a little suspicious

"Now you go have fun," she urges.

 _Strange, I thought she liked Tobias._

"Okay?"

"Bye,"

"Bye," I say before walking out.

I get in the car.

I give Tobias a quick peck on the cheek.

"Let's go,"

"You look…. gorgeously exquisite?" he says

"Gorgeously exquisite?" I ask

"I wanted to be original, but you look beautiful," he says

I feel blood rush to my cheeks.

"Stop it, your making me blush," I say

I hear Tobias familiar chuckle.

He was dressed in a navy blue tux which went incredibly well with his glowing tan skin.

"You cleaned up nicely," I say

"Why thank you,"

"So what is this ball for?" I ask

"Well, it's congratulating some contact they signed with Sony,"

"Shit, that's pretty good,"

"Meh," Tobias replied.

"Tobias is your going to act like that the whole time, I'd rather us not to go,"

"Like what,"

"Like a five-year-old child," I say seriously

"Well, I am Four," he jokes.

I see him in the corner of my eye with a smug smile on his face.

I laugh lightly shaking my head at his immaturity.

"I'm just a little nervous," he says

"For what,"

"Nothing in particular, just that'll act out and do bad stuff, I don't know," he says stressed.

"That's why I'm here," I say

"We're here," Tobias says

We arrived at a Johnson's Enterprises Hotel. The place was surrounded with luxury cars and people dressed fancily.

Tobias parked the car and we hopped out. Our hands were interlocked.

I feel his lips on my temple.

"I love you," he mumbles

"I love you too," I reply.

We walked up the red carpet the was neatly rolled down the stairs. We arrived at the front door.

"Name?" the doorman asks.

"Four," Tobias says

"Sorry, no Four here," the doorman replies.

"It might be Tobias Eaton instead,"

The doorman looks at Tobias and plasters a very fake smile on his face.

"Oh Mr Eaton, I am incredibly sorry I did not recognise you, please-,"

"Cut the act, can I just go in?" Tobias says agitated.

The doorman looks a little stunned and scared.

"Ye-Yes of course," he says before opening the rope line.

As if it does anything.

"I'm sorry," I apologise for Tobias to the doorman.

He gives me a smile and a nod before attending to the next guest.

"That was a bit rude," I tell Tobias

"I know, I know, I just want to get this over and done with," Tobias says fidgeting

"Stop,"

"Stop what," Tobias asks avoiding contact with me

"Look at me," I say, "Tobias look at me,"

I reach my hand up to the side of his face and turned his face to look at me. I slid my hands down to his neck.

"Calm down," I say softly.

I look into his eyes. His hands skim to my waist.

I hear him take a deep breath.

I place a light kiss onto his lips.

"I'm sorry," he says

"Stop apologising,"

"Sor-,"

I let out a chuckles and places a kiss on jawline before returning to hold his hand.

I look around and see everyone wearing modest formal dresses with luxury brands plastered all over it.

I move my dress a bit to cover a bit of my cleavage.

"Why didn't you tell me this place would be so fancy," I ask

"I did," Tobias asks confused.

"No, I know you did but everyone's dressed so," I do a hand gesture.

"I'm confused,"

"I'm the only person in this ridiculously large hall with there boobs popping out of their dress," I say

Tobias smiles "and what's wrong with that?"

I punch him in the arm with him laughing.

"Tobias?" I hear someone say.

Tobias and I both look.

"Evelyn," Tobias says.

"Son," she says.

Ohh the infamous mother.

"And who is this?"

"Beatrice Pedrad," I say shaking her hand.

"My girlfriend," Tobias says possessively

"A pleasure to meet you," Evelyn says

"Likewise," I reply

"I see you got my memo about the black and white theme," she says to Tobias.

I look around and see everyone wearing black and white.

"Well, you know me, always following the rules," he says

"Oh, stop with the attitude Tobias," she says

"The attitude I got from Marcus?" Tobias says menacingly

"Tobias!" she scolds

"It's Four," Tobias says

"I refuse to call you that disgusting name,"

"Than don't call me at all,"

"Tobias," I whisper, gripping onto his hand "calm down,"

"How old are you?" Evelyn asks

"I'm-,"

"None of your business," Tobias cuts her off

"Tobias she's a kid," Evelyn replies

"Excuse me?" I say

"Oh sorry did I offend you," Evelyn says innocently

"Yes, you di-,"

"Stop being a bitch, Evelyn," Tobias defends

"Tobias!"

"It's Four for fuck's sake," Tobias raises his voice.

I cower a little from how intimidating he is.

"Say sorry to Tris," Tobias demands.

I feel like a child. I can fight my own fights, and I don't need him to fight my own fights. I hate feeling weak.

"Tobias, stop," I say

"Apologise," Tobias growls "Or I'll make your life hell,"

"Four, you can't go around and throw senseless threats around," Evelyn scolds

Tobias goes does a sadistic chuckle "You and I both know that I can kill anyone in this room in the blink of an eye,"

Evelyn looks shocked.

"Hmm, have you ever heard of Four Eaton the prodigal dauntless agent?"

I see Evelyn's eyes widen.

"I have the tattoo to prove it," Tobias says

I am currently really confused. Tobias is acting like a psycho while being incredibly scary.

"Day by day you are slowly turning into Marcus," Evelyn says

"Don't you dare compare me to him," Tobias growls.

I see flames in his eyes as if he's a lion stalking down his prey.

"I just say the truth," she says

"Don't ever contact me again unless you want to see this company crumble to the floor right before your eyes," Tobias threatens before walking away.

I look around and see people staring at us. Well obviously, it's a black and white theme and Tobias and I are dressed in Navy and Red.

"Tobias what was that?"

"I don't know, whenever I'm near that woman I-I," Tobias stutters sounding frustrated.

"Shhhh it's alright," I console.

Tobias and I walk to the bar and he orders a couple shots. Drinking them within ten seconds.

I know this is selfish but I can't get over the fact that Tobias fought my fight. Oh well tonight is his night.

"You need to relax," I tell him.

Tobias smiles. _OHH no_

"I know something that can make me relax,"

"Tobias stop," I say

He pokes out his bottom lip. I lean over and kiss him, slowly. I disconnect with his lips and make my way to his ear.

"I might give you a blowjob if you stop being a narcissistic asshole," I whisper into his ear.

I see him roll his eyes.

Tobias gets a call.

"Hey Hunter,"

"Sorry can't out right now at my mother's business event,"

"I know, I'm sorry, you know med school,"

"I promise soon,"

"Okay Bye,"

"What did Hunter want," I ask

"Nothing important," he says "Come, I'm going to crash this party,"

Tobias walks toward a door.

I follow him like an obedient child. Evelyn was a bitch.

We sneak behind the door, behind it is a long concrete hallway.

At the end was a large board of power switches.

Tobias suspiciously is familiar with all the switches and works on them like a professional.

Within seconds the lights went out and it was pitch black before the emergency lights went on.

I start to laugh

"Oi!" we hear someone shout.

"Come on," Tobias says running.

I quickly kick off my heels before running after him. I feel the adrenaline rush through my veins as I take quick breaths in running with Tobias. This familiar feeling that I get before I shoot. Tobias pushes open the emergency exit door as we run into the packed car park. We quickly run behind a car.

I spot the security guards open the door.

"Fuck, bloody reckless teenagers," one of them curses.

"Come on let's go," the other says.

 _Excuse we're actually in our young twenties_

I hear the door slam.

I start to laugh.

"That was awesome," I say getting up.

I feel Tobias's lips against my own.

"Thank you for tonight," he whispers "I'm a mess around her,"

"That's what girlfriends do," I say

We both smile as we walk back to the car. Our hands were familiarly interlocked with each other. On the way home it's a comfortable silence but I can't stop but think about what Tobias said. _A dauntless prodigy?_ And I'm still quite pissed that he fought for me. Everyone thinks I'm a defenceless little girl and it's quite annoying. But tonight is his night.


	16. Chapter 16

**Yes, I changed the title to Detox. And finally….**

 **| TRIS POV |**

I wake up in familiar silk sheets. _Tobias's bed._

I still can't get over last night. _You and I both know I could kill everyone in this room._

And what is this Dauntless thing.

I wiggle a bit struggling to get out of his hold. Suddenly his hand fly to my hips.

"You're treading in dangerous water, Prior," he says with his sexy morning voice.

"Sorry baby, I need to get out of here before someone comes," I whisper with urgency.

"Shh, it's fine no one will come," he says.

I shift over to look at him. His eyes are closed with those damn long eyelashes that I wished I had.

"And how are you so sure," I ask

"Because I have superpowers," he says pulling me closer taking a whiff of my hair.

"I have morning breath." I feel Tobias's hand slowly creep its way to may naked behind.  
"Sure sure," he says finally opening his eyes.

"Tobias," I warn.

Suddenly the door opens softly.

"Fuck," I say

"Mr Eaton, I have been told by Mr Uriah Pedrad to serve you breakfast in bed as his birthday is next week and I believe he wants you to buy him something expensive," Al says walking in, "but I see this is not a convenient time, Good Morning Mr Eaton and Miss Prior,"

Al walks out of the room. Not before eyeing the clothes sprayed around the room.

"TOBIAS, now Albert our fucking chef knows," I whisper yell at him.

"It's fine I'll tell him not to tell Zeke, I am the one who pays him," he says quite calmly.

"Ugh whatever I'm going shopping with Christina," I say revealing my inner snob.

I march out of bed collecting my clothing, tossing it on and going off to my own room. Not before slamming Tobias's door.

I have a quick shower before changing into black leather pants and a white singlet. I grab my expensive oversized pink fur jacket **(Think Kardashian)** and toss it on. I quickly place all my things in my White Birkin bag and knock on Christina's door. She pops out bright and clean wearing a red bodycon dress and a black bowler hat.

"Here we come Rodeo Drive," Christina whoops.

We head downstairs and bid my brothers goodbye before whipping off in my Porsche.

"So how are you and Four," Christina asks still on her phone.

"We're great, I met his mother last night," I say focusing on driving

"Oh, I though you guys were just…fuckbuddies," she says with a hint of disappointment.

"We officially started dating like a couple days ago,"

"Wow, congrats," Christina fakes.

"Have you contacted Will?" I ask "while being sober,"

"No, not really, I know he's still at the condo, I've seen him on campus but he's normally with his friends,"

"Do you think you guys will get back together?" I ask

"I don't know, I want to but he keeps saying 'he wants his Christina back' like I was a different person when we first met," she complains

"Well you guys did meet in Sophomore year in high school and to be fair we both have changed," I say remembering high school.

"Yeah, we weren't even friends," Christina says

"That's because you were a cheerleader and I was a nerd who spent my lunchtime studying in the library," I say

"Ugh and Lauren was such a bitch," Chris says referring to the head cheerleader and my main bully.

"Totally, I don't know why I never stood up for myself," I say

"She was a total bimbo though, I swear I never met someone so dumb in my life," Christina says

"I wonder where she is now?" I ask

"Let's not waste our thoughts on trash," Christina says.

"We're here," I say

Christina squeals.

A solid six hours of shopping and thousands and thousands of money wasted later Christina and I stopped at the Starbucks before we were heading home.

"I'm so sorry, but your skin has this amazing glow to it, do you have any idea you might know what product that is?" asks a late twenties woman asks.

"That's just good daily sex," Christina says showing her inner Candor.

"Christina!" I exclaim

"The product is Four Eaton, search him up, maybe you can find him on amazon," she says.

The woman who asked flashes a large smile.

"Oh well, too bad, thank you though," she says

"Sorry," I say

The lady leaves.

"Christina what was that?" I ask

She just shrugs her shoulder "Let's go home"

It was a silent drive back.

I get out of car.

"FOUR," I shout

"Yeah?" I hear him say opening the door.

"Can you help me, I went shopping,"

In the corner of my eye I see Christina roll her eyes.

"I may have bought something for us," I say whispering into Tobias's ear. His eyes brighten instantly quickly grabbing all my full 10 bags. I hear the door close as Tobias leaves the rooms.

"I had fun today," I say

"Yeah, we haven't gone shopping together in a while," Christina

"Yeah," I say

"Um Tris," she says

"Mmmhmm," I hum

"I have something to tell you," she sounds nervous

"Yeah?"

"I'm moving back to Chicago," she announces

"WHAT?" I screech

"Chicago's home, I guess I always felt like I fit in," she says "LA's just such a large skip, it just feels off, I don't belong here,"

I don't say anything. I walk forward and hug her. Taking in everything.

"If you ever want to visit, always know that you can stay with me," I say "When are you leaving?"

"Tonight," she says "7pm flight," _2 hours left_

"I'll miss you,"

"I know you will,"

"Have you packed?" I ask

"Yeah this morning,"

"Come on let's go in, I only have an hour,"

"For what,"  
"To prepare the dinner party,"

We enter and I rush to the kitchen to see Al.

"Hey Al, I'm so sorry, I know you have to night off and you're about to leave, but Christina is leaving and I really need you, please?" I say

He gives me a small smile "Of course, Mrs Prior,"

I look at him when he says Mrs.

"It's Tris," I say softly

"Sorry," he says as if he was disapproving of Tobias.

"So are you able to make your best serving of your caviar, salmon and crab, avocado towers, you know how Christina loves 'em,"

"Coming right up Ms- Tris," he says

I start baking my raspberry swirl cake that Christina also love.

Around half way through when Al was finish off his caviar towers Tobias enters. I feel his arms around my waist.

"Ew, ew, ew you're sweaty," I say picking his hands off me

"But baby," he says placing small singular kisses down my neck. I let out an involuntary moan as he kisses that one sweet spot on my neck. My hand quickly goes to my mouth and I look at Al.

"Good Night Al," Tobias dismisses him

"Good Evening Mr Eaton," he says before leaving with a hasty smile.

"Al," I say "Thank you, you really saved me,"

"You're welcome," he says before exiting and taking his stuff.

"And now that wasn't nice," I say to Tobias finally turning around.

He's incredibly handsome wearing a black t-shirt with sweat seeping paired with some long black tracksuit pants he seems to like.

He sticks out his bottom lip.

"Now go take a shower, Christina is going back to Chicago and I'm hosting a small dinner party," I order

"Mmmhmmm," he hums focusing on his hands creeping under my shirt.

"Tobias baby, please, tonight, just wait a bit," I plead "You know I can't resist you,"

He flashes me a shit-eating, cocky grin before walking off.

I finish off the icing off the cake and quickly go up and change.

I placed on a long-sleeved mustard top and some high-waisted jeans. I quickly put my hair up in a bun and placed on some light makeup.

"Guys, dinner," I shouted

I hear Uriah and Zeke run down and Tobias right behind them.

I see Christina walk down wearing grey sweater and some jeans. I spotted her suitcases beside the stairs.

"Here come on sit,"

I went into the kitchen and brought out some plates of food.

"WOO my favourite," Christina squeals

"You did not make this," Uriah says

"Obviously," I reply

"But Al had the afternoon off,"

"Yeah I asked if he would work extra time," I say

"He probably wanted to spend more time with you," Uriah urges

"What?" I ask confused

"Hmmm," Zeke says. _Weird he normally would be about to murder someone_

"Can't you see, Al totally has a major crush on Tris," Uriah

"Now, now Uriah no need to go and get the only personal chef that actually wants to work for us fired," Tobias says "No one else stayed because of your little snacks at three in the morning,"

"Shut up," Uriah says

"Well Al makes fabulous food," Christina adds

"Yeah," I agree "and Zeke you promised me you'd be less protective?"

"No, no I'm fine with Al," Zeke says

"Okay?" I say

"Is Zeke sick?" Christina asks

"No, no I promised I'd be less protective of you," he says. _Strange_

"Um, how about we eat," Tobias suggests.

I feel his warm grip in my hand. I flash him a smile.

"So Christina when's your flight?" Zeke asks

"Seven,"

"You need a lift?" Uriah asks

"Please,"

"All good,"

We finish food and as I was about to cut my cake.

"Sorry, excuse me, you guys start eating I'll be a second, it's dad," I say as I walk back into the kitchen.

"Hi Mum, Hi Dad, I miss you," I say

"Apparently not too much," I hear my dad say

"What?" I ask

"Tris, you used ten thousand dollars on clothing," my dad mentions

"Dad they were essentials," I complain

"Yeah because you really needed three new pairs of 900 dollar Louboutins heels," he says

"Daddy, you know I collect them," I say

"Yes, honey but why can't you collect like – stamps or something?" he asks "What about that one-thousand-dollar hat?"

"It looked nice on me, trust me," I say

"Beatrice this is unacceptable," he says "I expect you to receive perfect grade,"

"I want you to move out of your brother's house and find a job, I have rented out an apartment for you for three months by then, I expect you to get a job to pay for the rent and bills yourself," my father says. "I am cutting off your credit card that links you to my bank account,"

"What?" I screech.

"Pack your bags, I send you the address, the owner is going to be there at nine," he says "I expect you to learn the hard-work it takes to receive money and make you less shopping-obsessed,"

I huff before hanging up.

I walk out.

"Apparently I'm moving out too," I say

"What?" everyone asks

"Mum and Dad want me to move out and get a job because I apparently use too much money,"

"Tris, I think it's for the best, you spent two thousand dollars on an automatic shoe polisher," Zeke says


	17. Chapter 17

We dropped Christina off at the apartment, hugs were exchanged and a few tears.

Than Uriah dropped me off at my new apartment, I had one of my suitcases filled with my essential stuff. I was going to move the rest of the stuff from the house later.

I met the cute little kind old lady who was the owner of my 'new home'. She said she is halving the price of my rent because my parents got her a citizenship for her and 'saved her life'. _What a cutie_.

"Thank you," I say as I receive the key to the apartment.

"You have two car spots in the garage," she says "Park in number 43 and 44,"

The landlord leaves as I finally enter the apartment.

It's small. Very small. Something I'm not used to.

Ever since I was nine, which is as far back as I can remember, I have continuously lived in large houses or mansion. I always got the best of the best, from five star restaurants to penthouse accommodation and expensive sport cars.

It's got a hipster vibe to it with multiple pictures, brick walls and green plants.

In the middle is a wooden spiral stair case. It's got two bedrooms and two bathrooms. Thankfully it is already furnished with colour and style appropriate furniture.

I fall onto the bed which I just but the sheets on fall asleep.

 **| Next Morning |**

I walk out of class talking to Matthew, who still sported a black eye from my brother.

"Yeah, can you believe that rebuttal though," he says astonished

"It was incredible," I say "Have you read the Corporate Law Series 5 yet?"

"Barely, only a few pages in," he says "you?

"Just finished, I'm starting series 6," I reply

"Damn-," Matthew gets cut off by Tobias coming up and hugging me behind the waist.

"Hey baby," he whispers

"Michael," he gives a sincere nod saying his name wrong by accident,"See you still got the black eye,"

"Uh y-y-yeah, um good job on your game, uh y-you planning on going pro?" Matthew stutters as he talks to Tobias. I feel like it's some authority social shit. I guess Matthew is like one of the Library nerd, but hey, he's nice and sweet.

"No, planning on being an anaesthetist, possibly a surgeon, but that's an extra year and with the business minor, quite a lot," he says

"Y-yeah, uh, I'm going to go, bye Tris, Four," Matthew stutters before scurrying away.

"I don't even know why he's scared of me," Tobias says.

"Neither, probably some authority social status stuff," I say

"Ugh, I hate that shit, I can't believe some people thrive off that," Tobias says

I look at him a little dumbfounded. "What?" he asks

"You realise you, Uriah and Zeke are like the top, no joke, everyone in this bloody town knows you guys, people you don't even know, know who you are," I say

"Well, I'm flattered but I really could give a shit," he says "How's the apartment?"

"Want to check it out, I mean I don't have much in it but I do have a bed," I say seductively.

"My car or yours?" he says with his eyes darkening by the second. He looks like he was going to ravish me right here.

"Yours," I say

Tobias drives a little over speed for the small trip back to my apartment.

"It's quite nice, I like it, homely and cosy," He says "But my favourite is that it's better for our relationship,"

His lips crash on to mine greedily. He lifts me onto the counter. His lips being to trail down my neck before sucking on my sweet spot for a while. I bring his lips back to mine and I being trailing off towards his earlobe.

"Mmm, I'm really starting to like this place," I say softly before returning to his lips.

I feel his fingers slowly creep under my shirt as I fiddle with the hem of his. Within seconds our shirt were on the floor and Tobias was taking us to my room. One problem, he didn't know where it was.

"The rooms quite far and the stairs are a hazard like this," I say "The couch?"

"Mmmhmmm," he says before unzipping my jeans and throwing them across the room.

We finally finish an hour or so later. We're both absolutely exhausted, I drag my underwear and jeans on as well as my shirt.

"Tris," Tobias says

"Mmmhmm," I hum

"I love you," he says.

I walk over and see him putting on his boxers.

"I love you too," I reply "Can you send me back, I still need to grab some more stuff,"

"Sure, what job you plan on getting," he asks

"Well I'm not too sure, like I'm still not the biggest fan of modelling but if it pays the bills," I say.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out," he says before turning to the door. I look at his tattoo seeping out of his neck. _Dauntless._ What is this dauntless shit?

"You coming?" he asks

"Yeah sure," I say running after him.

In the car it's a comfortable silence before we get back to the house.

"Hey Tris," Uriah says "How'd you get here,"

"Oh I ran into Four at school and he offered a lift," I say

Uriah raises his eyebrow, "Because that's how you got all those hickeys on your neck,"

My hand flies to my neck. "Who's the guy?" Uriah asks

"No one," I say

"Please tell me it's not that Michael guy that Zeke punched?"

"It's Matthew and no it is not, leave me alone," I say

"Only when you're sleeping," Uriah says cheekily.

"I'm just grabbing my stuff before I return to my apartment,"

"How is it,"

"I actually quite like it, the silence and the peacefulness, it lets me really embrace my surrounding," I say

"Wow, mum and dad we're right, moving you out would change you back,"

"Change me back to what,"

"How you used to be," Uriah says it as if it's obvious

"What?"

"You used to be so relaxed, sporty and genuine," he says cautiously

"Are you saying that I'm not genuine?" I ask in a threatening tone.

"Tris, you and I both know that this snobby bitch act is fake, you walk around like you have a stick up your ass and you're better than everyone," Uriah says truthfully "After high school you went college crazy, booze, sex, guys, I missed my sister, my real sister,"

Well that hit me like a fucking brick wall.

I stood there stunned as Uriah strides away.

I hurriedly went to my old room and grabbed my three other suitcases. I stopped to search something up: _Dauntless_.

 _Dauntless_ was a secret federal law enforcement agency that worked with the American Government for special missions for elite agents. I scroll and scroll until _Divergent Agency_ hits my eyes. I stop and read

Many Dauntless got tattoos as a representation for being elite among other secret agents. Before the Dauntless Agency was teamed up with Erudite, member received tattoo's with red accents, but after they teamed up members received tattoo's with blue accents. Only the best of the elite Dauntless agents would receive a tattoo of all five agencies. This is only tattooed on three people in the world which is yet to be found. The Erudite and Dauntless Agency teamed up were unstoppable and took over the Divergent Agency. The reason is yet to be confirmed, many believe that the Divergent Agency received the most secret information and the most money from government as they hold secret information on all of the agencies. A large war known as the Faction War, began with the Divergent Agency forced to disband due to the large impacts the Erudite and Dauntless Agencies had done. Today all the Agencies; Divergent, Dauntless, Erudite, Candor and Amity, all has disbanded. Divergent's club grounds have become a 90 story skyscraper owned by the Johnson Company. Dauntless's club grounds are currently a gym. Erudite has changed into an institution of research dedicated to science. Candor, a court room and Amity more farm lands.

Tobias was one of the top three agents in the world? Has he killed before? What has he done? Has he been seriously injured before?

I close all my tabs before taking my suitcases down to the Range Rover that was dropping me off at school for me to collect my Porsche.

I open the door to see Zeke.

"Hey," I say

"Hi, I'm dropping you and than driving to your apartment,"  
"Okay,"

"How have you been?"

"Good, you?"

"I feel like we don't spend much time together anymore, you spend more time with Four than you spend with Uriah and I," he complains

"Sorry, I just have a good time with him," I say

"Trust me I know, I've known him since Pre-K," he says

"I'll find time for you and Uriah," I say

"You're not using him for his reputation right?" he asks

"What? No?" I exclaim

"Okay, just checking because I know how you thrive off the authority social stuff after high school," he says

"What is this, did you and Uriah plan this?" I ask

"What?" he asks

"Uriah gave a lecture on how I went college crazy after high school," I say

"I swear we didn't Tris," he says "I guess it show how much you really did change,"

"So you've known Four since Pre-K?" I ask

"Yeah,"

"So you know about Dauntless?

Zeke head snaps and looks at me.

"How do you know about that?"

"I've seen his back," I state

"You've seen him shirtless?"

"Uhhh," I think of a lie "Yeah at the beach,"

"What about Dauntless?"

"He's one the top three agents in the world!" I say

"Yeah, that was a great day, I never seen him smile so much," Zeke says smiling himself.

"What, you were there?" I ask

"Uh, don't tell mum or dad but Uriah and I did join Dauntless after Four, but we only stayed there for a year and part-time unlike Four, Four was hella good, like inhumanely good," Zeke said. "It's now the gym where he instructs,"

"Instructs?" I ask

"Yeah, self defence, shooting, boxing and Krav Marga,"

"If that how he stays so fit?" I ask

"Yeah he still goes through this old Dauntless training modem, monthly," he says "It is crazy, it's a non-stop two-hour course of constant fighting, shooting and running with these system robots that aren't really there," **(HUNGER GAMES)**

"Wow," my phone beeps. "Shit I have an aerobic and yoga class to attend,"

"Where is it?" Zeke asks

"643 Lulu Drive," I say

"Here we're at school, drive your car there and pass me you apartment keys and I'll load the rest of your stuff there," Zeke suggest.

"Thank you so much," I say

"All good, have a good time," he says

"I love you," I say

"I love you too, lil sis," he says.


	18. Chapter 18

**| TRIS POV |**

I woke up alone for the first time in the past month. I normally wake up next Tobias after a long night. But I guess it would be a little suspicious is Tobias suddenly moves out after I leave.

I drag myself out of bed and put on some appropriate clothes. I put my hand to go and grab my cleavage-bearing pink shirt, push up bra and my fur coat. But I stop myself. I start thinking about what the guys said. _"You and I both know you live off the social ladder" "I miss my sister, my real sister" "You walk around like you're better than everyone"_

In high school, I was disgusting. I was nerd. I had glasses, braces and acne. I didn't care about how I looked. I didn't care about my reputation. I had no friends unlike Uriah and Zeke.

Instead I grab my jeggings and a black, long-sleeved, flowy top. I matched it with a caramel scarf and cream combat boots. I'm going job hunting today. I jump into my Porsche and head down to the local market area. I see people staring at me in my car. Although my apartment is only a five-minute drive from where Zeke and Uriah's house, it is in a completely different neighbourhood. I wouldn't say ghetto but more like suburban valley full of lower middle class residents. Daddy said that if I get a job by next week, and the last day which is today, he'll pay for my new and last car – that is paid by him of course.

I get out of the car, alert that everyone is staring at me. I hurriedly walked to the coffee shop. On the way I get whistled by some creepy ass dude who is about 40. I shoot him a look before walking in.

"Um hello, I was wondering if you were hiring?" I ask this blonde hair man at the cashier. He's got like a surfer vibe to him.

"For a girl looking like you, who's also got a Porsche, you've got it babe," he says

"Ugh," I say with a disgusted face.

I spot a small girl, who's even shorter then me, hop out from the back.

"Fernando get your ass back there before I fire you," this girl says aggressively.

"Jeez, chill Cara, I just wanted to check out the huunaaayss," Fernando says before heading back

"I am very sorry about him, call me Cara, I overheard that you wanted a job here?," she says

"Yeah, I was wondering if you were hiring?"

"The only positions we have open is the barista, do you have any experience?" Cara asks

"Not really, but I do have an expensive expresso machine at home," I say

"What one?"

"I think it's the Rancilio Classe 10," Cara's eyes widen.

"Oh, if you can use that, I'm sure you can use the machine we have easily," Cara says, "We actually haven't opened yet, so do you mind trying out the machine now?"

"Uh, yeah sure," I say

I pull, push and grind everything right before making a pretty nice Cappuccino, if I do say so myself. Cara tastes it and smiles.

"I'll most likely give you a call by at least tomorrow morning, could I get your number,"

I give Cara my number before walking out and applying to the bakery down the strip.

Once I finish applying for the bakery, café and restaurant. I drive around more to the local shopping centre and apply for two retail stores.

I get a text from Four.

 _Hey Babe, want to meet up in an hour or so? I haven't seen you all day._

I reply

 _You want to meet up now? I'm bored and I just finished job hunting and I want a break_

It takes a few second for him to reply.

 _Well, I'm teaching a boxing glass at the Dauntless gym in about ten. If you really want, we could meet there._

I reply

 _Yeah, I want to see you teach, I might head up in gym gear to see if I can do something too._

Tobias replies

 _Okay, I'll meet you there_

I head home and get changed into some gym gear before driving and finding Dauntless. I get out and I am surprised. The gym looks newly renovated and seems quite modern. Its solid black with windows scatter prettily around. Above the large entrance, hangs a sign saying Dauntless, with a flame symbol; the same one of Tobias's back. I head in.

"Hello, how may I help you," this really familiar guy asks

But it happens to be that this 'familiar guy' is shamelessly checking me out.

"Uh, could I just get like a day pass for today," I say pulling up my shirt trying to cover everything.

"Yeah sure that would be-,"

"Tanner, that's my girlfriend, what are you doing?" I hear Tobias's familiar voice.

 _AHHHH Tanner is on Tobias's football team, he's the freshie that sucks up to him._

"Oh sorry, boss,"

I walk in with Tobias.

"Boss?" I ask

"My mum owns the gym, so I technically own it but I let Amar, the manager, boss everyone around," Tobias says "Amar was my instructor during my…agent days and he was the one that taught me self-defence when I was 12,"

I place a small kiss on Tobias's lips.

"Go and start your class instructor," I urge "I'll find something to entertain me,"

"Like what?" he asks

"Hmm, maybe look at your sexy ass instruct and box," I say

"Don't start anything Prior, I have to go and teach in public now," he says

"Oh sorry baby," I say before grabbing a handful of his ass.

I hear him chuckle and run off to his class. I walk over to the stretching zone and overhear some people.

"Amar, it says the yoga class is on, I paid today and the instructor didn't turn up, I mean this is the fifth time," A lady says

"Yeah and I'm starting to feel like this place isn't the best anymore," different lady says

"I assure you this is the best gym you'll encounter on this side of the United States," this Amar guys says "The instructor has not been turning up for invalid reasons, I assure you I will fire her today,"

"Okay, but what will do for the time being," another different lady says

"The boxing class just started, Four is instructing," The caused a few murmurs and squeals and most of the younger women, around my age, ran off

"His hotness isn't worth how hard and tiring that bloody lesson is, I mean I came to do yoga, not visit hell," A lady mentions.

"Here, how about I give you all a free-day pass," Amar pleads.

"I could teach the class,"

 _Wait, who said that_. I quickly realise I said it and most of the people wanting to attend the class look at me.

"And who are you?" Amar asks

"Um, I'm qualified to do teach it, I did do a course on fitness education at Chicago University for three years," _Two of those years I was in high school, being a nerd and doing online university courses._ But I don't mention that

"Uh, okay, ladies this is," Amar says

"Tris," I respond

"And she'll be teaching you today,"

This causes a few murmurs across the moderate sized mass of humans.

"Here follow me," Amar says.

We enter into a wood floor room with an elevated area I guess is for the instructor. There are stereo's placed throughout the room. Some people grab the free yoga mats the gym provides, including me.

"I'll play the CD for now, talk to me after the class," Amar says

I put in the CD and start the class.

Thirty minutes later I finish.

"Sorry guys, it was quite short since there was a bit of a hassle at the start," I say calmly. "Let's all slowly sit back up taking our time and pack up,"

A small applause starts.

"Thank you Tris," This lady 'Jenna' says "The other instructor was horrible compared to you, you really set my mind on places in my body I never thought of, I really felt relaxed and in a different world,"

Jenna seems to be like the leader type person in the class. People follow what she does. She's not a snobby, bitch top dog but more of a friendly and kind top dog.

"All good," I say "To be honest, it's been a while since I instructed anyone, so I am rusty,"

"Ooo, hottie nine o-clock," Jenna whoops.

I look and see Tobias, approaching us. Behind him I see are a bunch of people who looks like just run fifty kilometres while carrying a boulder. Tobias seems happy and no sweat visible.

"Hey," I say before placing kiss on his cheek "How was class,"

"Great! Hello Jenna, how is your husband doing?" Tobias asks sweetly

So Tobias is fond of Jenna

"He's getting better by each day, are you and the majestical Miss Tris dating?" Jenna asks with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"We sure are, how do you even know this 'majestical' Tris?" Tobias asks Jenna

"Bloody Kate has skipped class five times so Amar is firing her, luckily Tris swooped in to save the day and she did a quick class," Jenna enthuses "It was the best class I've ever been in my 47 years alive,"

"Oh stop it, I'm not event that good," I say

"Well my girlfriend is talented like that," Tobias teases "You better not steal her away from me,"

"Like I could," Jenna laughs "I'll leave you two alone, I hope to see you soon Tris,"

"Ahhhh Tris," I hear Amar from behind me.

Tobias and I turn around.

"Oh hi Four how are you doing?" Amar asks

"Good, good, you?" Tobias responds

"Bloody Kate, she tells me she'll turn up but she doesn't and then says something like, oh I forgot sorry, after the lesson," Amar says "Which brings Tris into the picture, I wanted to offer you Kate's position, she does one aerobics' class and one yoga class on Saturday and does personal training sessions with two people every Monday, Wednesday and Friday, obliviously I have to trial you and you need to fill in some papers and I need to see them and stuff but I just wanted your opinion,"

"That-that would be fantastic, I was looking for a job," I say

"Well the aerobics' class is now, so I'll trial you right now," Amar says

I look up to Tobias, "I know you wanted to hang out but could I quickly do this?" I ask

"Sure baby," He replies kissing me quickly "I'll hang out at the ring,"

"I left my bag in the car, could you grab it so I can fill in the papers after the class," I ask him tossing me her keys.

"Sure,"

 **| FOUR POV |** **J**

I see Tris run off.

"Quite the girlfriend I see you got there," Amar says "It's been a long time since you have one,"

"Yeah,"

"You love her don't you, I can see the way you look at her,"

I start to blush. "Yeah," I whisper "I guess you want what you can't have,"

"What?"

"She's Zeke and Uriah's sister,"

"Really, how are those two idiots related to her!" Amar exclaims

"I have no idea,"

"Well, I'll head off and check on Tris, have a good day Four," Amar says before walking away.

I walk past Tris's class on my way to have a quick shower. I see her jumping up and doing high kicks and shouting for the other to keep doing it. Once I finish showering I walk down to the car park and find Tris's car. I grab her bag and her phone starts ringing. It's Zeke.

 _Hey man, it's Four_

 **Oh, why did you pick up Tris's phone**

 _She left in her car_

 **Why is she with you?**

 _I ran into her at the gym_

 **So than why are you getting her phone from her car**

 _Uh- because she left it in here_

 **Why could she just get it by herself!**

 _Dude why are you so stressed_

 **Because she's spending more fucking time with you than both of you are spending time with Uriah and I, what is going on Four?**

 _Dude chill the fuck down, I just ran into her at the gym. It's the first time I've seen her in like a week_

Utter bullshit, I think, I saw her yesterday.

 **Tell her about the party we're having tomorrow, bye**

Jesus that was aggressive. Zeke's been acting weird lately. He's been so aggressive and always interrogates me. I walk back up and spot Tris smiling like a Cheshire cat and talking to Amar. She spots me and runs to me.

"I got the job," she exclaims jumping up and down. She pulls me in her a kiss. "Thank you,"  
"For what?" I ask

"For getting the job for me,"

"I didn't do anything, it was all you,"


	19. Chapter 19

**| TRIS POV |**

I woke up next to Tobias. _I guess I couldn't go without him for one day._

"Morning," Tobias says with his sexy morning voice before turning to look at me.

"Last night was fun," he whispers causing me to shiver.

"Yes," I say biting my lip "Yes it was,"

My hand creeps down his torso to his bare abdomen.

"No, no, hold it there Pedrad," he says alertly, "I need to get back to the house soon, Zeke probably wondering where I am,"

"You focused on my last night, let me return the favour," I say "Just say you hooked up with a," I let my hand creep lower "smoking," my hands wraps around his rather large member "hot," my hand slides down "girl,"

* * *

"I think Zeke is getting onto us," Tobias mentions as he buttons up his shirt.

"Why would you say that?" I say suddenly curious

"He's been interrogating me a lot and asking where I am, he's been complaining that I'm not spending enough time with you," Tobias explains

"Yeah he told me that too,"

"I think we should lay low on the party tonight just so we can keep our cover,"

"Party?" I ask

"Oh yeah, I should tell you, Zeke and Uriah are holding a 'flashback' party," Tobias says

"A flashback party?"

"It's a party where you dress up what you were in high school like a nerd, wallflower, jock, yadayadaya," Tobias trails off.

"Oh god there being passive aggressive now," I say

"What?"  
"They told me they preferred the high school me, apparently I was more down-to-earth and less of a snob,"

"Well, babe, there are times when you quite snobby," Tobias says

"Are you serious, like when?" I exclaim

"When you said you couldn't clean because you had you nails done that morning or when we went to Betty's Burgers and you said you only eat organic vegetables and grass-fed animal meat or when you got mad at Al because he overcooked your steak,"

"Okay well the manicure was three-hundred and seventy dollars," I snap

"Yes which is why your parents froze your bank account," Tobias says with his voice raised a bit.

"They froze it because they wanted me to become more independent," I shout

"No they froze it because you're too stupid to manage your finances properly," Tobias snaps

"How dare you!"

"I'm just saying the truth, and this attitude that you have to people who don't have as much money is utterly revolting,"

"Like what,"

"Like when you told a homeless man to fuck off when he asked for money," Tobias shouts

"I was having a bad day," I defend

"Yeah from the waiter who accidently spilled water on your shirt, who you also told to go fuck himself and get a degree,"

"I'm starting to feel like you don't actually love me Tobias," I say

"I never liked your snob exterior, the Tris I love is the one that is selfless, brave and smart all at the same time," Tobias says

"You're the one to talk about exteriors," I say

"What?"  
"You put on this big guy macho act, and act like you don't care about anything, you hide every little aspect about yourself, even your real name," I shout "and you're telling me off about mine,"

Tobias stands their fuming.

"And I know why you put on the act," I continue "Because you're too much of a pussy to show your emotions,"

"Just like you Tris, all you do is get drunk, have emotionless sex and run off, you do this to hide yourself, you do this so you can both hide and receive attention at the same time, some might call one an attention whore," Tobias fumes

"Get out," I demand

"I was planning to, anyway," Tobias finished before grabbing his coat and slamming my front door.

I go onto the couch and cry.

During high school I thought everyone hated me because I was a nerd but I was happy, so I changed myself. I changed myself into a party-animal and I gave up on the stuff I believed in, I gave up on my true self. But I had more friends, I was more loved as party animal. I had people to help boost my self esteem, so high that I became a bitch. But it turns out people liked me during high school, because I was me and I was comfortable.

I look at myself in the mirror.

 _I have lost the connection to my true self_

I need to stop this act.

I am capable of loving my family and Tobias but I am not capable of loving myself.

I change into some active wear and run to the shooting arena.

 _Breathe in_

Shoot

 _Breathe out_

I do an hour of shooting. Tobias and I had our first major fight. And he was right, I am a snobby bitch attention whore and I need to stop. I get a message from Shauna. I have a few missed call from Tobias.

 _Hey Tris, Marlene, Lynn and I are all getting ready for Zeke and Uriah's bash, you want to get ready together, we only have an hour!_

I crack a smile at the end.

 **No, no it's fine, I want to have some me time**

 _Okay, we'll see you there!_

I take my time jogging back to my apartment. I have about half an hour before I have to leave to Uriah and Zeke's.

I take a speedy shower before putting on one of Tobias's old white button up shirts and a tie of his too. I put on a red plaid skirt and some white converses. I tie my hair into a top not and put my old glasses on.

I kind of look like my old self.

I fill in my eyebrows and put on a swipe of lip gloss. It's been a while since my face has been so bare.

I get into my car and drive to the house. You can hear the music from two streets away. The whole block is filled with parked cars. I drive up the drive way where only the people who are making out sit on. I park my car in the garage before heading up.

The familiar smell of booze and the beat of loud music surrounds me. I look around and see a whole bunch of people dressed up in cheerleader costumes or their old football jersey with padding or the 'Britney Spears nerd'.

My eyes scan the overwhelmingly full room to find my brothers. I spot them with Shauna, Marlene, Four and that Nita chick.

The last thing I want is to do is talk to Tobias after our argument this morning but I don't want that Nita girl on him like a leech even more.

I weave my way through the jumping crowd to get to them.

"Hey Tris, loving the party?" Zeke asks in his basketball jersey.

"Why are you no in your football gear?" I asks

"Because I wanted to be original unlike these two here," Zeke says pointing to Uriah and Tobias.

Shauna, Marlene and Nita were cheerleaders.

"You were a nerd in high school?" Marlene asks astounded

"The biggest one," I say

"Unexpected," Nita adds

"You look hot Tris," Shauna whistles

"Oh how I am flattered," I reply in a stingy British accent. "Well, you guys enjoy your night, I'm heading off to the bar,"

As I turn I look into Tobias's eyes that have been burning the side of my face the whole entire time.

I walk over to the bar and order a shot of Vodka.

"Tris," I hear Tobias says

"Go away Four,"

"Tris can we please talk?" he asks

"Go," I say finally looking at him.

He stands in his red and black football gear looking fine as hell.

"Can we talk in private?"

"What happened to staying low?" I ask

"Fuck it, I want our relationship to still be existent when Zeke finds out," he says before holding my arm.

"Okay," I say as I follow him to his room.

"Tris about this morning-," Tobias says

"I'm so sorry," I cut him off, "You're right, I was being a snobby bitch to people and acted like an attention whore, it was because I lost my real self, I tricked my own self into thinking that I was born to be like that,"

"T-Tris, baby, are you crying?" Tobias asks

Indeed, I was sitting on his carpet crying.

I feel his arms wrap around me, I suddenly felt so protected just from one hug.

"I was being a dick and a hypocrite, I have no right to say those words to you, I am so sorry Tris, I hate myself for hurting you," Tobias says still hugging me.

"I love you," I whimper as I kiss him

Tobias pulls back, "Let me show you how much I love you,"

Tobias picks me up and flings me onto the bed.

* * *

I just reached the peak of my sixth orgasm as the door opens.

"SHIT, oh my fucking god" I hear.

I turn to see Uriah. My hands go straight to my breasts.

"Uriah it's, not what it looks like," I shout at him "Let me explain,"

"What do you mean it's not what it looks like, Tris you're having sex with Four, his dick is still in your vagina this second," Uriah exclaims, hurriedly closing the door behind him.

"Uh, Four seduced me," I shout pointing at him

"Seriously Tris, seducing, seriously?" Tobias says looking at me from underneath.

"Yeah that's why you're on top riding the fuck out of him," Uriah says "You know what would happen to the both of you if Zeke found out!"

"Yes, yes he would murder us, we understand, Uriah, we've been through this," Tobias says

"You've been through this!" Uriah says "How long have you been doing whatever this is,"

"Just a little under four months," I say

"FOUR MONTHS?" Uriah screeched

"We actually slept with each other before I knew she was your sister," Tobias explains "We were fuckbuddies for about a month before we made it official,"

"Wait so you two are dating?" Uriah asks

"Yup,"

"Oh god, gross," Uriah says "I'm leaving,"

"Uriah do us a favour and please don't tell Zeke," I plead "I promise we'll tell him eventually,"

"Promise?" Uriah asks

"Promise," I say

"Well have a fun night," Uriah shouts as he leaves "always practise safe sex,"

I roll my eyes and Tobias and I continue all night long.


	20. Chapter 20

**| TRIS POV |**

"Rise and shine kiddos," my brother Uriah, walks in "Oh ew, shit, seriously its seven in the morning and you guys still have enough energy to have sex in the morning, ugh, I'm leaving,"

"Knock on the door next time," Tobias shouts.

"He's such a diva," I pant as I collapse beside Tobias.

I feel him engulf me in his arms.

"I love you, you know?" he asks

"I do, and I love you too," I reply.

I feel him nuzzle my neck before kissing me on the cheek.

"Where are you going?" I ask childishly.

"To have a shower and head down, it's a little suspicious if we walk down at the same time and smell and look like sex," he replies, hopping into his shower. He doesn't even bother closing his bathroom door.

I sigh and sit up, not wanting to leave Tobias's familiar bed.

"Baby, I'm going to head to my room and have a shower, see you there," I say.

I put on my underwear and the button up shirt I had on last night. I bunch my hair up into a bun. I exit Tobias's room and I turn to see Zeke down the hallway.

"Tris?" Zeke asks

I panic, "Uh hi," I look, smell and glow like sex.

"What were you doing in Four's room," Zeke asks "Only wearing that?"

"These are my pyjamas!" I fake being offended "Are you calling me a slut?"

"No, no, no!" Zeke quickly responds falling for my act.

I huff.

"I want to know why you were in Four's room," Zeke says with a stricter tone than usual.

"Uh, um," I stumble "I had to return his, uh – jersey,"

"The game was like a month ago," Zeke points out

"Uh, yeah, I forgot to give it back,"

"Are you going to our next game, you haven't been to one in a while,"

"Uh, I'll have to see,"

"Okay, well you want to stay for breakfast?" Zeke offers "I'm going out to grab some takeaway for the guys,"

"Yeah sure," I smile

I speed walk the rest of the way to my room.

I have a speed ass shower and place on an oversized shirt and some Nike Pros.

I walk downstairs to see Uriah and Tobias on the couch.

"Hey, where's Zeke?" I ask

"He just left," Uriah says

I nod as I sit beside Tobias on the couch. He begins to nuzzle my neck. I instinctively tilt my head to the side. He places small open-mouth kisses along my neck. I let out a moan.

"Okay, ew, ew, ew," Uriah says abruptly standing up "I'm going, please not the couch, we sit on that,"

I don't respond to Uriah, instead I straddle Tobias and kiss him. Our lips move in sync, full of passion and lust. I sink down on his lap more, Tobias releases a groan.  
"Careful there Pedrad," Tobias says with a lower voice than usual.

"Hmmmm, being careful is not my best," I say seductively as I start to take of his belt.

I feel his hand creep up to my bra clip.

"Hey, hey, hey, we're on the couch, I only do oral on the couch," I say slapping his hand away from the back of my shirt.

"I'm fine with either," Tobias says unbuttoning his jeans.

* * *

Within minutes of Tobias and I finishing our moment, Zeke comes back with our food. He looks gloomier than usual.

"Hey what's wrong?" I ask

"Yeah, you look worse than usual," Tobias adds

"Just shut up," Zeke snaps

"Aye, aye, aye, calm down," Uriah adds

"You on your man period or something," I interrogate.

Zeke just looks at us and walks off.

"Gosh, he woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," Uriah gushes

Once I finish eating breakfast, I plan on stopping at the shooting range before I head off to my lecture.

"Yo baby, where you heading?" Four shouts, running toward me

"Shhh, Zeke still in the house," I exclaim

"Yeah about that, I really think we should tell him," Four says "Its better for us to tell him than him finding out, I mean we've been together for nearly six months,"

"Yeah, I guess, look can we talk about this later, I have to head home," I say "See you tonight at our shift?"

"Sure baby," Tobias says before giving me a peck on the lips and a grab of my ass.

I quickly get out of the house into my Porsche before heading to the shooting range. On the way I get a call from my dad.

 _Hi dad_

Hey sweetie, you got a job yet?

 _Yeah, two actually_

Really? What is it

 _Well I am a gym instructor and a barista._

I guess I promised you a car, what do you want?

 _Actually, keep the money, I really though about what you said and I-I think I'm going to start managing my spending's and pay for stuff myself._

Okay sweetie, but if you ever need help just call me, okay?

 _Yes, I know dad_

You coming home next month with your brothers for Thanksgiving?

 _Of course, you know mums stuffing is irresistible._

Yes, it truly is, I love you baby, take care

 _Bye Dad_

I arrive at the range after the call finished. I get to the front desk and find Amar.

"Hey Tris!" he says "You going to your shift tonight right?"

"Yes, yes, of course, first official day of work," I say

"Just to be clear, does Four know you shoot?" he asks

"Uhh, no, I was wondering if you could, well, you know keep it a secret," I say

"My mouth is shut," Amar says

"Here," I say handing him a fifty-dollar bill "For the next two hours,"

"No, no, my employees shoot free,"

"Are you sure?" I ask

"Yes," Amar reassures "Scurry along,"

I get in a inhale the familiar sent of smoke and metal. The feeling of a gun in my hand makes feel in control. It's not that I am a control freak. It's just I can control my destiny, but not my fate. Destiny means there are opportunities to turn right or left, but fate is a one-way street. I believe we all have the choice as to whether we fulfil our destiny, but our fate is sealed.

I look at the target and focus before starting to shoot.

Hours later, I'm rushing into my lecture and I grab a seat next to Matthew.

"Hey Tris, you haven't been coming to the classes of like a week," he says

"Yeah, I've been busy, but I've been watching them online so I'm up to date, but I mean I'll never be as good as you," I say flashing him a smile.

"Well I am flatter, Tris Pedrad," he says

"Hey I was wondering about section five on book two, I didn't understand the criminal defence,"

"Oh yeah we covered that in class," Matthew says "It was talking about a strategic argument that attempts to challenge the validity and sufficiency of the prosecutions evidence,"

"Hol' up," I say "I am so confused,"

"It's really quite simple, the argument in on the defense side and …" Matthew rambles on.

Once he was finished talking what I was pretty sure gibberish I ask him something.  
"Hey Matthew, uh, I was wondering if, this is embarrassing, if you would mind tutoring me," I ask

Matthew is silent for a second, "YES," he shouts "Sorry, uh I mean sure, yeah that's cool,"

I feel Matthew lean closer to me. His head enters the last layer of my bubble, a place where only Tobias has entered lately.

"Um, uh cool, hey look, I'll text you, I got to go to my shift where my _boyfriend_ also works, see you later," I say

Matthew coughs "Yeah sure,"

I grab my bag was drive off to the gym. I change into my gym gear and I hear Tobias's familiar laugh.

I swear I feel my heart crack slightly as I see the cause of his laugh is a beautiful brunette.

I walk up.

"Hey baby," I say as I place a quick kiss on his lips

"Oh Tris, this is Lauren, she was apart of my high school group, she also did some modelling with me for a while," Tobias introduces her.

I look at this Lauren, who clearing is crushing on my Tobias, holding his bicep and all. But boy is she gorgeous. She has her wavy brunette hair up in a pony tail. She has these piercing jade eyes and perfectly pulp lips. She's got more of a curvy figure compared to me and is a solid three quarters of a head taller than me. **(Imagine Taylor Hill)**

"Hello, I'm Tris Pedrad," I say shaking her hand

"Your Zeke's sister?" she questions

"Yep,"

"Your dating Zeke's sister, wow," Lauren mentions "Well, I'm Lauren,"

"Well, I'm going to start the class," Tobias mentions

"You doing Four's boxing class?" Lauran asks "It's amazing,"

"Oh no, I instruct the aerobics class," I say partially bragging

"Maybe I should sign up someday," Lauren says

"Tris is a fantastic instructor," Tobias says "And a hot one too,"

"Says you Mr Hot Shot," I say

"Why do you think so many guys started aerobics," Tobias asks "I should just stand in the corner and death stare them all down,"

I roll my eyes.

"Bye babe, I love you," I say giving him a quick kiss

"I love you too, baby," he says.

I run off to my class.

 **A/N: Remember Tris looks like Alexis Ren and Lauren looks like Taylor Hill**


	21. Chapter 21

**| TRIS POV |**

I sit on my couch in my small condo with my books sprayed out on the coffee table. I hear my door open behind me. I see Tobias walking in with an open black backpack slinging off one of his shoulder. In his hand he is holding my spare key which I gave him when we both each other our keys.

"Hey," he says flirtatiously with a charming smile.

"Hey, how was your day?" I ask from the couch.

"Good, yours?" he asks

"Meh, it was alright,"

"Yeah well, it going to be spectacular now," he says with his low voice he uses when he is turned on.

His mouth engulfs mine; he climbs on top of me, on the couch. His hands start to go under my shirt, I pull back.

"Uh-." I'm cut off by him taking his shirt off.

I stop and stare shamelessly at his perfectly toned body. I bite my lip as he flashes me a cocky grin and a raised eyebrow. He continues to kiss me.

"Tris, uh, um, okay, I'll leave-" Matthew stutters

Tobias looks up from the couch and sees Matthew.

"Why is he here," he asks confused.

I push him off me and sit up trying to fix myself up.

"I told you, he's tutoring me and I was going to tell you but you were being a horndog," I say

"I thought he was tutoring you on Monday's and Wednesday's," Tobias asks

"I had to change to Tuesday because on Wednesday I had fencing training," Matthew buts in.

Tobias places back on his shirt, totally noticing that Matthew is hard-core staring at his muscular upper torso.

"I'll make some dinner, you guys can continue," Tobias says before standing up and walking around the corner to the kitchen.

"Yeah sorry about him," I say to Matthew

"Uh, it's alright." he says with some shock into his voice.

"Okay, can you explain question 6." I ask

"Have you told Zeke?" Matthew asks out of the blue

"Excuse me." I respond slightly offended

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said that um."

Matthew begins to explain the question

"I haven't." I say "You deserve to know that, seeing as you did get a punch from Zeke for kissing me."

Matthew blushes and looks down. He awkwardly laughs.

"But I really should tell him before he founds out a different way and goes crazy." I say

I sigh "Anyway, times up, I probably shouldn't bother you any longer."

"Yeah." Matthew says quietly

I stand up as he packs his books up. I walk to the door and give him a hug. I see Tobias walking from around the corner in a cute pink apron that is too small for him. Matthew hugs me longer than acceptable.

"Yo Matthew!" Tobias's voice projects.

Matthew literally flinches and throws himself off me. "Uh, yeah?"

"Sorry about before when I interrupted your study session." Tobias bullshits.

"It's fine, uh bye," Matthew says before leaving my condo.

I close the door and turn around to see Tobias with a goofy grin on his face.

"I guess I'm seeing you at Uriah's birthday party tomorrow night," Tobias says

I hum a yes

"What?" Tobias asks

"Why did you scare the poor guy?" I ask

"He hugged you for like a solid minute," Tobias defends "I already told you that I am not comfortable with him tutoring you."

"He's a good guy, he tutoring me for free."

"Because he is falling hard for you." Tobias says "For God's sake, he literally kissed you."

"But I don't like him!" I say "I love you."

"I know, I know but I am still not comfortable that he is tutoring you."

"Then, I'm not comfortable with you hanging out with Lauren."

"What?" Tobias exclaims "She's a friend."

"And so is Matthew." I huff as I stomp off.

I walk up to my bedroom and slam the door shut. A few minutes later I hear my front door shut. I creep out of my room and find a quiche.

I just annoys me how much Tobias and I are arguing lately. I mean I try not to argue with him obviously but I mean it's not like I not going to stand out for myself and my opinions.

 _I am an independent woman._

I sigh as I slump down onto my chair and eat the quiche he made. I look at the quiche and it looks familiar. I grab my cooking book I needed to buy to teach myself how to cook, I turn to a page, _Bacon Quiche_. On it was a stick note with a smiley face.

I slowly eat my dinner before going to study.

My phone dings about two hours into studying. I have look at my phone.

 _Hey Tris! It's Cara from the coffee shop. Are you able to head down tomorrow to do some trails?_

Ahh shit I just realised that I also applied for other jobs.

 _Sorry Cara! I already received a job from somewhere else and I think two part-time jobs would be too much for me_

 _Oh okay, that's fine, I hope to see you again._

 **| NEXT DAY |**

I wake up and check my phone. I have no messages from Tobias

 _What a stubborn asshole_

I do my normal morning routine before I place a white t-shirt and some black ripped jeans. I get my Herschel Backpack and fill it up with my books. I go in fresh faced with my glasses. Today is one of my bad days where my eyesight is worse than normal. I hate wearing my glasses, they remind me so much of high school. I drive to school and park a few blocks down because of how full the carparks normally are.

I walk to school with my shoulders slumped and me looking to the ground. I hear someone whistle. I give them a 'fuck off' look. I start to walk to my lecture room. I hear a familiar laugh. _Tobias_.

I crane my neck to find him. I see him decked out in his football gear talking to another brunette. _Holy fuck_. How girls like him?

"Tris!" I hear another voice say.

I look and spot Matthew waving a hand at me from behind Tobias. I walk past Tobias not making any eye contact. I feel his hand enlace into mine. I mentally roll my eyes.

"Babe!" Tobias exclaims. He leans into kiss me on the lips, I turn my head so he ends up kissing my cheek.

"This is Juanita, she did a few modelling gigs with me," Tobias introduces the brunette.

"Please call me Nita," Nita says **(Nita looks like Miranda Kerr)**

"Tris," I say.

I see Matthew run up.

"Hey Tris," he says "We have 2 minutes till the lecture start,"

"Well, I've got to get going," I say giving them a blank face before walking off.

"Thanks for saving me there," I say to Matthew

"Yeah, I saw you looked a little uncomfortable," he says "We have about ten minutes until the lecture starts,"

"Thank you Matthew," I say

There a was small silence.

"Hey, do you want to come to my brother birthday party?" I ask

"You-you mean Uriah's birthday bash?" he stutters

"Yeah,"

"I don't really belong there," he says

"Come on, what do you mean?" I say

"Well you see, I shouldn't even be talking to you, it breaks the unwritten rules of social status," Matthew says "I'm a nerd, you're a pretty girl, your boyfriend is the school's football star and your brothers are jocks,"

"Well, you're a pretty attractive 'nerd'," I admit

Matthew looks at me with a slight flush. His hand goes to stroke my cheek.

"Remember I have a boyfriend," I say as his hand quickly snaps back.

"Come on, come to the party, you can pick me up at my place and we can go together," I say "We'll have fun!"

"Okay," he says "If you insist,"

I let out a small chuckle before we head to class.

I had three lectures in a row before I headed back to my apartment to get ready for Uriah's birthday party. I wore a nude crop top with a matching nude midi bodycon skirt. The outfit accentuated my small curves. I put on some nude heels and let my hair out. I put on some glam makeup before grabbing blush fur jacket.

I hear a small knock and I open the door. It was Matthew. He was wearing a white shirt with some black pants.  
"You-you look absolutely jaw-droppingly stunning," Matthew says

"Some would think you would be my boyfriend," I tease "You cleaned up nicely yourself,"

I head down to his polished black Audi a3.

I whistle "What a nice car,"

"Parents gift," he explains.

I swing into his car. I press the button for the roof to fold up.

I pump up the radio. I look at Matthew who is driving. He's smiling and shaking his head.

Kamikaze by MØ plays and I start to sing and bob my head.

I nudge Matthew to get into it. After a little bit convincing he starts to bob his head in time with me. We roll up to the party.

"Come on," I say dragging him into the party.

We enter through the door.

"TRISSSSSSS," Uriah shouts "Matthew, is it?"

Matthew give him a firm nod.

"Welcome,"

I drag Matthew into the middle of the dance floor and grab two beers.

I throw my hands in the air and sway my body. I encourage Matthew to dance with me.

"Come on, let loose," I say

He shows me is perfectly white teeth before placing his hands on my hips and swaying with me.

"Tris?" I hear a feminine voice say

"Oh Lauren!" I say

"Can I steal him?" she asks

"Sure," I say surprised, I thought she had a crush on Tobias.

"Matthew, this is Lauren, Lauren this is Matthew," I say "Have fun,"

I dig my way out of the party near the bar. I spot Nita whispering into the Tobias's ear. He starts to laugh. Nita's hand is gripping onto his solid bicep and her other hand is on his chest. Tobias spots me. He untangles himself from Nita and excuses himself.

"Baby, I'm sorry about Matthew," he says as he stands in front of me "I'm just not keen on another guy touching and kissing you,"

He nudges my neck.

I smirk grows. "You were jealous,"

"No I-," he gives up "You know what, yes I was jealous,"

"Tobias, you know I love you and only you," I say holding his gorgeous face in my hand.

"And to be fair I was getting a little jealous of Lauren and Nita," I say looking down a bit and biting my lip. I lean in to kiss him.

"No Zeke's here, maybe later at my place," he says.

Uriah walks over.

"How are the love birds," he asks

I roll my eyes.

"Uriah come with me,"

I give Tobias a confused look too.

We follow him outside.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT" Uriah screeches.

Outside was a custom matte black Audi r8 with a large red bow on the top.

"Happy Birthday," Tobias says.

"I love you man, I love you so fucking much, holy shit," Uriah screams. He gives Tobias a large and rough hug before running to his new car. Tobias tosses him the keys and Uriah revs the engine.

Uriah turns it off.

"EVERYONE OUT APART FROM MY FRIENDS AND YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE," Uriah shouts.

I hear people groan as they file out. I see Matthew start to walk out. I grab him.

"You're staying,"

"Okay," he says

We are left with a circle with Matthew, Lauren, Nita, Uriah, Zeke, Marlene, Shauna, Tobias and I.

"We're playing strip truth or dare, pretty self-explanatory," Uriah says "I'm the birthday boy, I start,"

"Zeke, truth or dare?"

"Dare, duh,"

"I dare you to lick my armpit," Uriah says with a cheeky smile

"Fuck no!" Zeke exclaims "You shower like once a fortnight,"

Zeke takes his shirt off.

"Four, truth or dare,"

"Truth," he says

"Who is that blonde that you slept with,"

Tobias rolls his eyes and takes his shirt off. I see Nita eyeing him down.

"Marlene, truth or dare,"

"Truth"

"Have you ever faked an orgasm with Uriah?"  
Marlene blushes and looks down. She takes her shirt off.

"WHAT!" Uriah says, "You said I was a sex god,"

I burst out laughing at the thought of Uriah being called a sex god.

"I wasn't in the mood and you wouldn't shut up, so I thought if we just did it, you would stop nagging me," she confesses.

Uriah huffs

"Tris, truth or dare,"

"Dare," I say

"I dare you to kiss Four,"

I decide against it as it would be a little obvious. I swiftly take my shirt off. I see Tobias ogling at me. I also see Matthew take a slight glance at me before looking at the floor.

"Zeke, truth or dare,"

"Dare,"

"I dare you to give Marlene a strip tease,"

"Marlene? Why not my bloody girlfriend at least," Zeke exclaims

"Hey, why my girlfriend," Uriah complains

I just shrug my shoulders.

Zeke takes his shirt off. _What a pansycake_. But he does it in a weird way. _Oh, shit he's actually doing it_.

I look away not wanting to see my brother striptease. I lean into Tobias's shoulder to conceal my eyes.

I hear him say done and I open my eyes.

"Nita, truth or dare,"

"Dare,"

"I dare you to kiss Four," _OH fuck no. He is mine_

I see Nita move towards him and kiss him. Her hands are gripping onto his hair. But what hurts is Tobias kissing back. _What the fuck_

I feel Uriah looking in my direction and I just shake my head.

"Okay, ew, that's enough," Uriah says thankfully, stopping them.

Tobias looks at me and takes my hand. He enlaces his fingers in mine but I quickly take my hand back, not ever glancing at him.

"Matthew, truth or dare," Matthew lifts his head at the sound of his name.

"Uh, um, dare?" he says more like question.

"I dare you give Tris a strip tease," Nita says smugly.

 _What a skank, she even knows that Tobias and I are together._

Matthew blushes slightly before taking his shirt off as a forfeit.

He reveals his lean and freckly upper torso that has some visible ab lines. I can see Matthew is self-conscious as his shoulders are hunched forward and he has an arm in front of him trying to cover his bare body.

I hear Lauren wolf-whistle. I let a small _woo,_ hoping it makes him feel more comfortable. I see him blushing.

"Tris," Matthew starts

"Dare," I say cutting him off

"I dare you to have seven minutes in heaven with Four," he says

I glance at Tobias. I'm currently mad at him and don't want to talk to him but I don't want to be loosing by having the least amount of clothes on.

"Come on buddy," I say as I grab Tobias's hand and lead him to a nearby closet.

Tobias immediately places his hands on my hips and lean in to kiss me.

"No, nup, I'm mad," I say leaning my head away.

"What? Babe," he moans as he nuzzles my neck and peppering kisses. His hand moves from my waist down to my butt.

"You fucking kissed Nita," I say "What the fuck?"

"It was just to reassure Zeke, that nothing is going on between us." Tobias says

"You sure looked like you enjoyed it," I say pushing him away and folding my arms.

He walks closer to me and leans down to whisper into my ear.

"Because I was thinking of you,"

"Sit," I say "We need to figure out how to tell Zeke before he finds out another way," I say

"I mean we could just confess," Tobias suggests

"No, no, no, he'd freak and then do something he'll regret," I answer "How about we like 'start' our relationship now,"

"Go on," Tobias says

"I'll say that I like you but I don't know if you like me back," I say "So it isn't such of a big blow and then when we announce we're dating he'll be expecting it,"

"But in the end, he'll find out eventually that we've already been dating for six months," Tobias points out.

"On the brighter note, I'm going home tomorrow for Thanksgiving and staying for the Christmas break, you should come," I say

"Oh yeah, I'm coming, Zeke and Uriah invited me again,"

"Again? But I didn't see you last year,"

"I spent the actual day with Evelyn, totally shit day," he groans

"That explains, I was partying every day except for the actual day,"

"TIMES UP LOVEBIRDS," Uriah shouts sliding open the door.

Everyone looks slightly disappointed at the fact that we didn't even kiss.

I fake yawn, "I'm tired, I'm going to head up and sleep in my room,"

"I should get going," Matthew says.

Lauren joins him. I give Matthew a hug before leaving to go upstairs with Tobias.

"Night babe," I say giving him a slight kiss before heading to my own room and sleeping in my own room.

 _Bang_. I wake up at around 1am to the thunder and lightning. I groan. I turn to the other side and try get to sleep until I hear a thump downstairs. I don't worry as I'm probably just paranoid until I hear another bang and then the door open. I sit up and grab the large candle on my bedside table. I quietly shuffle down the stair and when I pass the kitchen I grab the knife. I notice the backyard door open. I do a swift turn with the knife in front of me. I see Tobias sitting in the chair, smoking.

"Tobias, what the fuck is this," I say pointing to that cancer stick.

"Calm down Tris, it's just weed," he says looking up at me with his bloodshot eyes.

"Stop," I say as I snatch it out of his hand "I'm going to break up with you if you smoke again,"

"I only smoke when I was to distract myself,"

"What's going on?"

"Dauntless called and they want me back, something about me being the best agent or some bullshit, they said the faction are starting to form again and they're trying to find some stupid chip that contains billions of money and confidential reports on the country spending, they want to assign me to the mission so they can return it back to the government."

"Well, are you going to do it?" I ask

"I don't know," he says truthfully.

"Come on, let's get you to bed." I say

He holds my hand as we walk up to his room. Tobias heads straight to his bar in his room and reaches for some whiskey.

"No," I say taking it away

"Please," he says pouting.

"No, put that lip away,"

Tobias leans in and kisses me, it was rough and hungry. His hands lace underneath my pyjama top and he kneads my bare breast.

"Tobias," I moan "What are you doing?"

"Please, I just this one time," he groans

"Tobi-,"

"Please," he cuts me off "Just this one time, I need you,"

"I-,"

"Please baby," he whispers into my ear causing an ache between my legs

"Okay," I say quietly.

Within a second Tobias lifts me onto the bar table. He strip all clothing away in seconds and plunges himself deep within me as I try and muffle a scream.


	22. Chapter 22

**| TRIS POV |**

I sleep on the very edge of Tobias's bed wearing my crop top from last night that he didn't even bother to take off. I lone tear falls down my face. Everything hurts. He basically used me last night and couldn't give two shits if I was alright or not.

"Tris?" Tobias ask gruffly

I don't respond

I hear the sheets ruffle and sense him coming towards me

"Tris, baby." He says placing a hand on my shoulder

"Don't touch me." I say

"Look, I'm sorry, about smoking, about using you as a distraction, it was-it was-everything was just too much for me to handle." he stutters

"Life is too much to handle, get used to it." I snap

I sit up planning on leaving. Tobias grabs my arm; he looks at the bruise he gave me last night from pinning my hand down onto the bar.

"Di-di-did I, um, do this to you?" he says with a shaky voice.

I silently nod.

It was quiet for a moment before I felt water drop onto my wrist. _He was crying_.

"Tobias?" I ask

"I'm just as bad as him, he was right, I am a monster, just like him, Evelyn was right too saying that I'm growing more like him every day." he rambles on

 _His father abused him and his mother._

"Tobias no-." I say but was cut off

"Tris just break up with me already, leave me, hurt me, don't ever talk to me again, stay away from me, I'm a monster, I'm just like him and all I'm ever going to do is hurt you-." Tobias cries

I slap him

"Tobias, stop, this fucking act right now, you are not him, you will never be like him, you are the man I love and you are a good man,"

"Tris, I hurt you,"

"And I just hurt you, am I a monster?"

"No, never in a million years,"

"Tobias, you are a good person, last night you were just more rough than usual,"

"Tris, I'm sorry,"

I take a deep breath "It's fine but that will never happen again, I'm not your little play thing that you can just dispose of like a one night stand, I'm your girlfriend," I say

"And I agree, I love you so much." He says before giving me a light kiss

"I love you too," I say "I have to go finish packing since our flight is today.

* * *

"Thank you." I say to the flight attendant as she checks my boarding pass.

I walk down the aisle and settle into our business class seats. There were two on one side and two on the other. I got placed next to Tobias. It was a four-hour flight.

"You realise that this isn't going to work," he whispers into my ear.

"And why is that?"

"Because you know you're irresistible in that short dress,"

I was wearing a black slip dress that stopped just above my knees.

"Tobias, now's not the time, Zeke is literally across the aisle," I whisper back

"He's on the window seat, he'll be too distracted with the view," Tobias whispers so close to my ear I can hear him breathe.

"Leave it alone Tobias." I respond as I shift my body so I can try and sleep.

* * *

We arrive about dinner time.

"Kids," my mother squeals rushing to us and giving us a group hug including Tobias.

"Oh my Four, you've grown haven't you, I don't understand how you gain more muscle every year," my mum gushes as she pats his solid and bulging bicep "You should take Ezekiel and Uriah, they need a bit of a workout,"

Mum pokes Zeke and Uriah's bellies as Tobias flashes my mother a large smile.

"I am flattered, Hana," he replies

"Tris, I hope you're keeping up you're grades," my father says as he hugs me and gives me a kiss. "I've missed you around the house,"

"Even when I was misbehaving," I ask with an arched eyebrow

"Even when you were misbehaving, you're quite a joyful and spirited young lady," he says

"How are you Four?" my dad says

"Great, you Sir?" Tobias replies

"Well now that my children are here and please, if you call my wife Hana please call me Jason," my father responds

"How's med and business school," my father asks with interest.

"It's going well, I just passed my MCAT with 525," Tobias boasts with a charming smile

My father whistles "Three questions off full marks, you're going to be one hell of a doctor," my dad says with approval "Uriah and Zeke should follow you around more,"

"Hey!" Zeke exclaims

"We're standing right here," Uriah says "And why aren't you bullying Tris,"

"Because I know that Tris can pass her course with flying colours," my father says with pride.

I shine a big smile before hair flipping in front of my brothers.

My brothers look at me with distaste

"Intelligence runs in her genes, Caleb is doing genetic science," Mum says bring up my biological brother.

"Damn well it does," I say before hopping into the Bentley.

When we arrive home, I stop and look at the house that I grew up in. I feel Tobias standing next to me.

"Come on, let's go," I say as I enter

"Okay kids, you just settle your stuff into your rooms," Mum says

We walk up including Tobias.

"You have a room here?" I ask

"Yeah, your mum turned one of the hundreds of guest rooms into a room for me because I was over so much, she's a really sweet person," Tobias says.

When we reach the top of the stairs Uriah and Zeke part one way while Tobias and I part the other.

"Come on," I say as I drag Tobias into my room and he drops his duffle bag and my luggage.

I push him onto my round bed and straddle him. I lean down and begin to kiss his neck. I sit back up to find him giving me a weird look.

"What?" I ask

"Why the sudden change of heart, on the plane you said no and now you're all over me," he asks

"Haven't you even fantasized having sex on your childhood bed," I whispering his ear before biting his lobe and trailing down.

"Tris, you're whole family is in this house, we're going to get caught," Tobias says pushing me off him.

"Have you seen the size of this place, no one is going to hear us," I say

"No, I have to unpack and maybe you should have a taste of your own medicine," Tobias says with a cheeky smile as he takes his duffle bag and walks to his room.

 **| Next Morning |**

I feel Tobias kiss my cheek.

"I'm not in the mood now Tobias," I groan rolling over

"Tobias?" I hear my mother's voice say

My eyes shoot open and I sit up.

"Hi-uh-morning mum," I say

"Who is this Tobias, that you speak of,"

"No one,"

"I sense you're lying," my mum says "And does this _Tobias_ wake you up every morning with kisses,"

I stay silent

"And why _exactly_ are you not in the mood for," my mum asks clearly knowing the answer

I stay silent for a bit longer.

"Can you just leave it alone mum?" I ask

I hear her sigh.

"Just be careful, okay, I want to see you in a white dress before I see babies running around," she clarifies.

I let out a small chuckle

"Does Zeke know?" she asks clearly aware of Zeke's overprotectiveness.

I look down and shake my head.

"It might be a good idea to tell him if this _Tobias_ is going to stay around for a while.

"Yeah, I've been meaning to tell him but I'm scared of how he'll react," I say

"He may not be your biological brother but he is your brother and he will always love you no matter what," my mum reassure before she kisses me on the forehead.

On her way out she tells me breakfast is ready.

 **A/N: Shortish chapter. Will be back with more. Oh, Zeke and Uri's father is called Jason.**


	23. Chapter 23

**| TRIS POV |**

I ran back up after breakfast still embarrassed from my mother waking me up. I launch myself into the white plush sheets. I put on my glasses and grab out my book.

Within two minutes I hear my door open. In my doorway stands a very sexy Tobias. He was wearing an olive-green sweater with a white shirt underneath. He had a pair of black jeans on which made his legs look like heaven and a pair of brown boots. He had an enchanting smile on his face. He walks to me bed and sits down.

"Have I ever told you how gorgeous you look without makeup on and just your glasses." he says as he taps my nose.

"I look like a nerd." I exclaim

"And what's wrong with that?"

I just huff and cross my arms

"You're adorable when you cute." he says tapping my nose

"Tobias." I whine "Stop it."

"I'm just saying, you should wear less makeup, you are absolutely gorgeous and you should know that." He says kissing my cheek and standing up.

"Where are you going?" I ask

"Uh, to see an old friend," he replies

"Okay, have fun,"

After Tobias left I changed into some active wear because I wanted to run down to the my old shooting range.  
"Hi mum, dad, I'm just going for a run," I say

"Tris, can you please take Uriah and Zeke, I look at them and all they do is laze around on their buts all day," my mum begs

"Yes please Tris, I don't even understand how Uriah is decent at football since I've never seen him do any external exercise," my father buts in.

I accept as Uriah and Zeke already knew that I shoot. I told them when I came home crying because my boyfriend had broken up with me about it. Uriah and Zeke were probably decent as they were agents once with Tobias but I guess they were part-time. I slam open Zeke's door to find him skyping Shauna. He has this love dovey look on his face with his eye glistening.

"Get up Flabs, mum and dad want me to take you and Uriah on a run," I say leaving out the shooting part since Shauna was there but I'm sure Zeke knew.

"Okay, okay, just get out I'll meet you down in five," Zeke says throwing a pillow at me to get out.

I open Uriah's door to find him playing video games with a headset on. _Probably with Will, seeing as they were like gaming buddies. Talking about Will, I need to see Christina while I was here._

"Yo idiot, we're going on a run, hurry yo ass up," I shout throwing a pillow at him

He looks at me with a glare.  
"Look mate, shut off that shit and Zeke, you and I are running," I say as I exit hoping he gets the sooting memo.

I walk down the stairs to see Zeke grabbing a sip of water.

"When was the last time you were shooting?" I ask him

"I don't know probably just before Dauntless disbanded," he says

"Which is?"

"Three to four years." He says.

I flash him a cheeky smile

"But, I will still kick you and Uriah's asses." He says with fake confidence.

"Who's going to kick me ass in shooting?" Uriah asks as he walks down the stairs.

"Me." Zeke replies

"Come on, we all know the I'm going to beat all of you," I say fuelling our sibling rivalry.

I missed hanging out with my brothers. I think it's because I've been spending so much time with Tobias and they've got their own girlfriends and all. It just so refreshing and brings back the memories.

We run down to the shooting range.

I look at Zeke who's already tired.

"Come one Zeke, that was like a 5-mile run." I say "Even Uriah isn't tired."

"Well, I don't run or play sport on a regular basis, I've been trying to focus on the family business lately."

Our family owns an extremely successful business in the healthcare industry, which explains our wealth but Zeke's been skyping our father a lot seeing as when dad retires Zeke's taking his spot. This is probably why dad is so approving of Tobias majoring in medicine and minoring in business.

"What happened to baseball?" Uri asks "You used to love playing it and you still play football at school with Four and I."

"The season ended a while back and Four and I are graduating at the end of the year so it's not like we're going to play football again, I've just been focusing more on the business," Zeke explains "You are going to become a pro-footballer and Tris is going to become some hot-shot lawyer, you are both are going to do something you're naturally good at, I'm alright with the business, I just need a little bit more practise before things become more smooth and easy,"

I just shrug my shoulders as I walk into the range.

I greet the person at the counter since I've been quite the regular. I pay for both my brothers and I.

"Oh, do I spot a wild Tris using her own money to pay for something," Zeke teases.

"Oh shut up or I won't pay for you," I exclaim

"How handsomely does this new instructor job pay," Uriah asks

"Quite well if she's paying for both of us and her," Zeke continues to tease.

I just roll my eyes and walk to the shelf with the display of guns which are filled with pellets.

I adjust my grip on the handgun as I wait for my brothers.

"How about a game," Uri suggests

"Continue," I say

"Whoever gets the least in the inner ring is the loser and must do what the person who gets the most in for the rest of the day," Uriah responds

"Okay." I agree

"Yeah." Zeke agrees too.

"Swear on the Pedrad Oath?" Uriah asks

Zeke and I both nod

"May the best out of 30 shots wins," I say before taking my stance.

I breathe in and out before I shoot, focusing my aim on the middle red circle.

By the end of 30 shots I only had ten out of the inner ring. Unlike Zeke and Uriah who has 11 and 14 respectively.

"Uriah go fetch my bag," I say proclaiming my win.

"But Tris." He whines

"That's your highest of highness to you," I say. I hear Zeke in the corner laughing

"Yes, your highest of highness," Uriah groans as he goes and picks up his and my bag with Zeke.

I take off my jacket and drink some water as I was quite hot in here.

"What's that?" Zeke asks looking at the bruise on my wrist from Tobias.

"Nothing, it's just a bruise," I say telling him to back off

"It doesn't look like nothing,"

"I just banged my arm on the side of a desk,"

"And this side just miraculously was the shape of a hand and went around your whole wrist," Uriah buts in.

I shoot him a glare.

"I'm going to find that guy and beat him up," Zeke says

"I'd like to see you try," I mutter under my breath.

We run back in silence.

The minute I walk through the front door I run into my bedroom and shut the door.

I turn around to see Tobias sitting on my bed looking up at the ceiling.

"Hey," I say as I straddle him.

I feel his rough hand palm my cheek before kissing me. I place my hand over his and begin to fiddle with his fingers until I feel cuts near his knuckles.

"What is this?" I ask getting off of him.

"It's nothing," he replies. _What I told Zeke_

"I'm guessing this happened when you went to see this 'old friend' of yours," I predict

He sighs. "I was just getting a fitness check for Dauntless,"

"So you're going it?" I ask

He nods silently, avoiding eye contact.

"Hey," I say using my hand to turn his face so he looks at me "I will support each and every decision you make,"

I place a light kiss on his lips before I sit up and head towards my bathroom for a shower.

"I love you," Tobias says "I love your bright blue-gray eyes, I love the little mole above your breast, I love those tiny freckles that sprinkle over your nose, I love that tiny scar you have on your foot, I love you,"

I flash him a smile before closing the door to my bathroom.

I let the hot water seep down my back as I think over what Tobias just told me.

 _What is he dies? What if he's shot? What if he gets hurt?_

I get out of the shower and wrap myself in a towel.

I still find him on my bed.

"I'll be gone for some mornings and most nights for the next three weeks, they told me that already found a lead on where the chip is but I have a week of body assessment and skills analysis before I got out on the field and actually begin. They want me to assess the old Divergent region now before the Erudite come. They believe its in one of the houses."

"Can I come?" I manage to squeak out.

"It won't be safe," he says

"But I have you don't I, aren't you like one the three elite fighters?"  
Tobias's head shot up and looked at me "How'd you know that?"

"I've seen your tattoo, I heard what you said to your mum, I searched it up and I asked Zeke," I reply

"Tris, don't dig too deep into this because the deeper you do the more dangerous it gets," he says before kissing me on the forehead. "I'll be back by midnight,"

I just bounce downstairs to eat dinner.

* * *

I lie in my bed. I grab my phone off the bedside table and check the time 11:45pm. Tobias should be home soon.

I've been tossing and turning for an hour, not being able to sleep because I've been worried about Tobias and I miss his warmth.

I just close my eyes and begin to think about all the bad situations that Tobias could be in. _What if the Erudite came and shot him?_

I check my phone again 12:05am.

 _Where is he?_

I send him a text asking where he is but as expected he doesn't respond. I place my phone done adjust my position and close my eyes.

 _I see him strapped to a chair with a bunch of people in blue around him. Erudite. I run to him as fast as I came but I am struck with a piece of glass. I see Tobias and the Erudite look at me as I hit the glass. I see Tobias mouthing for me to run. I turn around and Tobias stands there._

 _I turn around and see that the Erudite and him are gone._

 _"_ _You left me Tris," he says "To be tortured by the Erudite,"_

 _"_ _I-I-I'm sorry," I cry_

 _"_ _How could you, I loved you," he shouts "I trusted you,"_

 _"_ _I love you, Tobias, please believe me, I still love you," I say as I kiss him._

 _He draws back with a smile. But his eyes widen and blood begins to fall out of his mouth. I scream._

 _"_ _Tris," he says reaching out a hand for me to help him_

 _"_ _Tris,"_

"Tris," I awake to find Tobias whispering in my ear.

I grab my phone 2:15am.

"You're 2 hours and 15 minutes late," I whisper shout as I hug and pepper him with kisses "I was scared to death,"

A long tear rolls down my cheek. He kisses it away.

"Don't waste your tears on me," he says before kissing my forehead. "Sleep,"

He hands engulf my petite body and makes me feel safe.

"I'll fight the bad dreams off if they come to get you."

"With what?"

"My bare hands, obviously."


	24. Chapter 24

**| TRIS POV |**

Two weeks have passed. Turkey day was yesterday and now I feel as stuffed as the turkey. My parents had invited Evelyn over for Thanksgiving partially because they were friends but mainly because he was Tobias's mother.

Evelyn knew that Tobias and I were together since I had met her 7 months ago at the ball that Tobias took me to. And obviously she knew Tobias's real name, which my mother doesn't know. But my mum does know that am in a relationship with a man named Tobias.

 _Complicated but damn Tobias and I have been officially together for eight months._

As far as I knew Evelyn hasn't spoken a word about Tobias and I's relationship.

Tobias, as said, was gone for all nights and half days but one, which was last night because it was Thanksgiving. He was gone from about noon till midnight. He told me last night that the chip couldn't have been in the Divergent section since they have checked every nook and cranny of the small area. Apparently, the headquarters of Divergent had been built into a 90-story skyscraper owned by Tobias's mother, which was probably why he was assigned, apart from being an elite agent and all. Tobias told me last night that today they were going to search the place and if it's not their it's either with the Erudite or lost.

Because last night has been the only time in two weeks Tobias has been here for a whole day we took advantage of that.

I kiss Tobias on the cheek as I squeeze his bare ass with my hand.

"Morning," Tobias manages to get out in that sexy morning voice of his. He turns around so his perfectly symmetrical face faces me.

His blue eyes glisten like the ocean as he starts to smile.

I place a light kiss on lips. "We haven't made love in so long," I groan

"Yes, I'm sorry Tris, I promise the case will be done in a week or two, then I will quit again and we will live in peace.

"No, don't rush an important matter for me, this stuff actually counts,"

"But you matter more to me,"

"I matter more to you than the American government," I say raising an eyebrow "If so then what's the point in hiring you,"

"You matter more to me then this galaxy," he responds kissing the tip of my nose "Actually one thing matters more to me then you," he says

I flash him a surprised look "And what is that?" I challenge

"This ass of yours," he says as he uses his large hand to cup my bottom.

"Tobias," I say as I swat his hand away.

I sit up and put my undergarments on.

I hear someone knock my door. Tobias and I scramble into the routine. Tobias hides under my large blanket which I make somewhat messy to make it look less noticeable. I sit up with my back against my bed head, I grab the book from the bedside table.

"Come in," I shout.

In walks a perfectly polished Evelyn in an emerald fitted dress, showing off her body which is stunning for a woman her age. She matches it with some black Louboutins and diamond necklace. I can understand why Tobias is such an attractive man.

"To-Four is in here correct?" she says

I stay silent and look at her as if I can't speak English.

"Tobi- Four, stop being ridiculous and get out of that blanket," Evelyn exclaims as she flips the blanket revealing a Tobias only in his boxer.

She just sighs and mutter 'young love'

"I'm leaving and I expect a proper goodbye," she says with her head held high.

"Bye," Tobias groans falling back on to my bed, straddling me and shoving his head into the crook of my neck.

"Tobias," I chastise as I push him off me.

"Goodbye mother," he says with utter boredom before once again falling onto my bed again.

"Ugh you are such an-,"

"Just go already, no one want you here," Tobias cuts her off.

"You want me to leave so you can 'shove your junk up her trunk' or whatever you kids call it these days," Evelyn mentions.

I roll over in embarrassment.

"I already did that last night so why don't you bug off, I'll talk to you later," he says

I groan out of more embarrassment.

"Look Tobias all I want is a second chance," she says "I-I-I seriously didn't think that Marcus would stoop so low as to hit his own son, I thought that if I just left he would stop acting like a monster and you would have a better childhood, so I ran off the get help,"

"For eleven years, it took you eleven motherfucking years to call the police and get him arrested?" Tobias growls

"Marcus was a very powerful and manipulative man, your grandfather loved him, he thought of him as his own son and he told me not to tell anyone, so I ran off to find people that would believe that Marcus, the angelic and kind CEO of _Johnson Cooperation's_ was a monster _._ It was rare because Marcus was very talented at acting with a different persona, just like you,"

Tobias just sighs. "I'll call you later, I just want to be with Tris for the first time in a while,"

"Why is that, you literally live with her," his mother questions

"I'm back with Dauntless, we're looking for the chip," he says cooly.  
"Do me a favour, call me if you want to go down to the basement, instead of breaking in and causing the everyone on the 90 floors to evacuate," his mother complains

"Will do," he says as he shuts the door on her "Finally she's gone,"

Tobias runs to the bed and engulfs me.

"It seems like you guy's relationship has improved," I say

"Are we seriously talking about my mother after it took me like a solid ten minutes to get her to leave," he says nudging my neck with his nose.

"Well has it?" I ask

"We've been getting better, she's a vital part of the mission seeing as she is the owner of the old Divergent headquarters which is the last place the chip was seen," he explains "She's been explaining to me why she did what not and I'm slowly forgiving her bit by bit,"

"It's good," I say "You may not like her, and she may not be fond of me but she is your mother, and everyone deserves a mother,"

Tobias and I head down for breakfast before my brothers him and I go bowling.

We enter the bowling centre.

"It's been like ten years since we've been here," I say

"Yeah because you were partying and studying hard-core for the past ten years," Uriah mentions bluntly.

I just roll my eyes and grab a pair of old and used bowling shoes.

"Are these clean enough for you barbie?" Zeke teases

"Shut up," I say

"I think you're actually changing," Zeke says with a serious face "You've ditched the fancy clothing" _Clearly pointing out my grey t-shirt and khaki green cargo pants_ "You're paying with the money you've earnt yourself, you don't act like a stuck up bitch to everyone around you, you're smiling more, you're wearing less makeup, you seem more happy and confident, you're studying and paying attention to your schooling more, you haven't been clubbing or recklessly sleeping around for the past like eight months, what's changed?

 _I fell in love and got a boyfriend_

"I don't know, I think it was the job and like moving out, it was like a detox," I lie as I glance at Uriah and Tobias who have large grins on their faces clearly knowing why.

"Enough with the deep stuff, let's bowl," Tobias says

"Hey not to mention Four has been less moody and less of an asshole for the past few months,"

"Shut up," Tobias says lightly punching Zeke in the shoulder.

I start. I lift the ball and try and use my decent aim to get the ball to the centre. The ball for some reason kept moving right until it hit the right three pins.  
"This is bullshit," I say. After a few rounds I notice Tobias was literally murdering all of us with his skills. He has gotten three strikes in the last five rounds and was a sold fifty points ahead of all of us. Must have been his stupidly good aim. I've never actually seen him do any aiming or sport except for glancing at him instructing kickboxing but that was mostly his muscular behind which I am currently staring at until Uriah pokes me.

I glare at him and he nudges a head toward Zeke.

At the end Tobias won with Zeke second and Uriah third. I somehow managed to lose by three points.

It was around eleven-thirty when we finished. I knew Tobias only had to leave at night so we were in no hurry. We headed to a local café and ate some lunch.

I stole a few of Zeke's fries from his burger meal.

"Hey stop stealing all of my fries," he complains.

"Hey, I'm like helping you lose weight by eating some for you," I say with a mouthful of fries.  
"Why don't you take Uriah's?" he asks

"Because Uriah guards them like a hawk and Four has to eat because he's like 300% muscle," I explain

"I do not guard my fries," Uriah says

I reach my hand toward his but he swats it away in seconds. I raise my eyebrows at him.

"And I'm not 300% muscle," Tobias defends.

"If I literally poke your arm, my finger will bend and break itself," I say

He just rolls his eyes with a smile on his face.

We finish dinner and drive home. Tobias and I race up the stairs and into my room. Tobias lifts me up and throws me onto my bed. I hear his phone ping.

 _Evelyn: Hey Tobias, I was wondering if you would want to meet me alone tomorrow morning at the house._

I snatch his phone.

"Yes, I would love to and I love you mum," I say as I type the sentence

"No, no, no, Tris," Tobias says trying to grab the phone of me

He starts tickle me to get the phone.

I begin to scream with laughter telling Tobias to stop. My grip on his phone loosens and Tobias snatches it back before deleting the message and putting on my bedside table.

"I can't believe you used my biggest weakness to get my phone, you know how ticklish I am," I complain

I notice how close we are, I was on top of him and we were face to face with a millimetre between our noses.

"I love you," I say as I kiss him passionately.

My door bursts open.

"Tris, are you okay? I heard you scream-" Zeke shouts but is cut off at Tobias and I.

I quickly get off Zeke.

"Look Zeke we were going-," Tobias explains

"What the fuck," Zeke says calmly as he begins to walk close to us.

"What. The. Fuck." Zeke says, he starts to smile "You know I always suspected it but I just never believed that you two would betray me like that, I even received photos of you two together, you were always out together, you were always with one another, you were always so touchy of one another,"

"We were going to tell you," I say

"How long?" he asks

We both stay silent

"I asked how fucking long," he shouts at us

"8 months," Tobias replies calmly

"You had eight months to tell me and you didn't?" he replies.

Another silence.

Zeke just shakes his head and looks down.

"We actually met each other at Will's party before I came up to LA, we-uh-we slept together," I explain

Zeke looks at Tobias

"You slept with my little sister and you never told me?" Zeke asks "What the fuck man, I thought we were friends, what happened to that bro code shit, what happened our trust? I always looked at you as if you were my brother, my family even accepted you, they started loving you and you just go a betray me by fucking my sister,"

"It was my fault," I say, "Tobias didn't want to do it because he was scared of what you would do if you found out, I manipulated him and drove him until he gave in,"

"Tobias," Zeke spat "Is that what she calls you,"

"You know my name Zeke," Tobias speaks calmly.

Zeke turns to me

"You are such the little slut, aren't you? I mean seducing my best friend, he was my best friend, my brother and you just had to sleep with him like every other guy you've met," Zeke says towering over me.

"And this" he says pointing to my bruise "Was just from some rough sex, wasn't it?"

Zeke places his hand over my bruise and death grips it making a shooting pain go through my body. I start to whimper.

"Zeke, you're hurting her," Tobias says with a more commanding voice.

"I think she deserves it, and you deserve to see her hurt,"

"Let. Her. Go." Tobias demands

"Or what? you fucked my sister and you enjoyed it, every single bit of it, you knew how overprotective I was of her, I wanted to protect her from another broken heart, I wanted to protect her from guys like you," Zeke shouts as he throws a punch at Tobias.

Tobias easily dodges it. Zeke tries to punch him again but Tobias catches the punch, Zeke takes this opportunity to knee Tobias in the stomach.

"Zeke, leave him alone," I say standing up. _Stop being a coward Tris_

"Aww how sweet," he teases

"What is going on?" my mum asks as Uriah and my dad come in after her.

"They've been dating for eight months and haven't bothered to tell anyone," Zeke spat

"Oh isn't that great!" my father says.

He walks up to me and kisses me on the forehead.

"You finally found a man that will treat you properly," he says.

"What the fuck?" Zeke says

"Language," my mother chastises

"I don't know why but I felt as if you always wanted Four to be your child more than me," Zeke says to my father "I don't know maybe because he's great at business, he's fucking amazing at medicine, he's practically a pro-footballer, he was an elite agent and he's not bad looking,"

My father looks at him speechless. "I didn't know you felt that way,"

"Look, my presence in this household has caused a ruckus, I think I'm just going to find a nearby hotel and stay there," Tobias says

"Oh, look, the man with four fears is running away like a coward," Zeke says

"He is not the one being a coward, you are the one being a coward Zeke, you are so scared that he will steal me away forever and that I will love him more than I ever loved you, guess what, you will need to man up and accept the fact that I don't always want to be under your protection and that I love Tobias," I say standing up to my brother.

"Let's go," I say grabbing Tobias by the hand and walk out.


	25. Chapter 25

**| TRIS POV |**

I dragged Tobias out of my house by the hand until he takes his hand out of mine.

"Tris." He says "You should stay, this is your family and going with me will just make everything worse."

"Do you really think I was going to stay with my brother?" I ask "He literally attacked me!"

Tobias just sighs. "Okay, let's go."

Just as we get into the taxi Tobias gets a call.

"No, I can't." he says to the phone "Something happened."

"Something personal, you guys can do it without me."

Tobias gets off the phone. He tells the taxi driver to go to the nearest Johnson Apartments.

"That was dauntless, wasn't it?" I ask

He nods silently avoiding eye contact with me.

"Just go." I say

"Tris." He says

"What if it's there? Don't threaten everything for me."

"I-."

"I know, I know, you would give up the world for me." I cut him off.

I look at him and smile.

"I'll only be ten minutes." He says before telling the taxi driver to go to his mother's company.

We get out of the taxi and I see six men and women standing outside in black. I suddenly feel out of place in my grey shirt and cargo pants. I recognise two people, Lauren and Will. I give Lauren a smile and a wave.

"Hi!" I screech running to Will and hugging him "I haven't seen you in so long!"

"Tris! Four?" he questions "Are you two together?"

I just nod. "Why are you here in Chicago?" I ask

"I came back for Thanksgiving and well the Dauntless too." He says "You look great, you look-look like your old self."

"Yeah, I liking it." I admit.

"Yo! Can someone get this princess off our area?" Some boy with spikey hair asks

"Who are you calling princess?" I snap at her.

"You may be attractive but you shouldn't be here." He says towering over me.

"Look, how about you back off because I'm sure even this princess could shoot from this close." I say pointing the loaded gun to his temple which I pick pocketed from his pocket.

I hear a whole bunch of guns unlock. I look around and see I'm surrounded by the other four agents with their guns aiming at me.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, let's stop aiming at my girlfriend and Tris, stop fooling with them." Tobias says before taking the gun out of my hand.

"Did you seriously drag her into this?" I hear Evelyn say.

I turn to see her in a navy-blue wrap dress, black pumps and the same diamond necklace.

 _Ugh! now I feel underdressed and out of place._

Tobias holds a handgun and tells me to stay where I am.

Evelyn leads the way with the now seven agents following behind her.

I sit on the curb of the street for about eight minutes on my phone until I hear a gunshot. I hear a few shouts, a few moments later the agents came out and Evelyn. They have a small talk before all departing in their own ways. I say bye to Lauren as she walks past me. I give Will a hug and tell him that we should catch up. I walk up to Tobias and his mother.

"What happened?" I ask

"We went to the basement, there was an Erudite agent, he had a USB in his hand, someone tried to shoot him but he escaped by the fire escape, when we got out he was gone, there was probably a getaway car out back." he explains

"I glad you're alright." I say as I give him a short kiss.

I hear someone cough. _Whoops forgot Evelyn was there._

"I hear you guys needed a place to stay." she says "You could stay with me."

I look at Tobias signalling for him to decide. His mother, his home, his decision.

"Uh, sure, okay." he mumbles "It is late and most hotel receptions should be closed."

We get a taxi with Evelyn. The ride there was silent. I remember talking to Tobias about his childhood home, he said his house was on the other side of Chicago. It was quite a long ride, around thirty minutes until we arrived at an iron fence. Evelyn typed in a code and the gate opened.

I heard Tobias take a deep breath. _Probably the horrible memories._

I give his hand a squeeze showing him that I will always be there for him.

We walk down the driveway until we arrived at a massive house. I though mine house was big, Tobias's was easily triple the size. **[Imagine the X mansion]** I resembled more of a castle then a house. We entered the house and it was heavily decorated with art, sculptures, chandeliers and plants. I walk past a table and cast my eyes on a young Tobias smiling with his mother and father, most likely before he was getting abused. Most of the others of him playing football.

"Here, you guys can stay here, I'm just down the hall and two left." Evelyn says as she leaved.

Tobias takes a deep breath and turns the lights on.

The large bed had navy blue silky sheets. The room looked like it was regularly dusted, probably Evelyn. There were a few photos of him and Zeke together and their other friends. There was one photo with him in his football uniform and curvy blonde girl in a cheerleader uniform. _Probably high school girlfriend_. There was a lot of trophies and medals from football and academics.

"This was home, I guess." He says falling onto the bed.

"Who was this?" I ask picking up the photo of him and the girl.

"Jealous?" he playfully asks with raised eyebrows.

"Curious." I corrected.

"That was my high school girlfriend, Felicity, my father was always like star quarterback and head cheerleader always go together, so I was basically forced to date her unless I wanted to be belted." He says

"She's pretty." I admit admiring her curly blonde hair and shamrock green eyes with a curvy body.

"Nothing compared to you." He says as he grabs me by the stomach and pulls me on the bed "I broke up with her after my father was imprisoned."

"I love you." I say "And nothing will keep me away from you, not my brother, not some girl, not some chip, nothing."

"I love you too, you will never loose me." He hums as we fall asleep.

 **| NEXT MORNING |**

I wake up uncomfortable from sleeping in cargo pants. I roll over and found the Tobias was gone. I get up and find some neatly folded clothing on the dresser with a not one it.

 _I thought you might want something to wear, I don't know if it will fit you because you are so small but it's better than nothing – Evelyn_

It was a modest burgundy mid-length dress with long sleeves. It was beautiful. It was made of some silky satin fabric and had an A-line skirt that slightly poofed out. I looked in the mirror and I looked ten years older. I walked down the stair and went to look for Tobias, on my way I ran into Evelyn.

"Uh, thanks for the dress." I thank

"No worries, it does look better on you anyway." She says smiling. "Look Tris, I apologise for our first meeting, Tobias and I didn't have the best relationship six months ago."

"It's alright." I say "Did you know, you have always wore such nice dresses."

She lets out a small laugh "Thank you, Tobias is in the kitchen, he always loved cooking."

I thank her as I follow the way she pointed. I enter the kitchen to find Tobias whisking something. I'm guessing he was wearing his old clothes since his shirt was a little tight.

"Hello." He says cheerfully kissing me on the lips.

"What are you making?"

"Coconut banana pancakes."

"Oooo, gourmet."

"You look like my mum." He says

"It is her dress."

"She always had a thing for fashion."

"Did I hear you say _mum_?"

Tobias flashes an awkward smile.

"I'm guessing you guys are better?" I ask

"Yeah, we had a talk this morning, she's not that bad." He says as he bored the mixure into the pan.

I hear my phone ping. It was Zeke

 _Hey, can you, Tobias and I meet, I think we need to talk_

"Babe, Zeke wanted us to meet up." I say

"Okay." He says

I text him back:

 _Okay meet us up at the bean in Millennium park_

After Tobias and I finish breakfast and thank Evelyn for her hospitality we leave to the park.

"What do you think he'll say?" I ask

"I have no idea." He replies

We walk hand in hand to the bean and I spot Zeke. He eyes flash down to our hands.

"Uh, I think I owe you guys an apology." He says

"You think?" I snap

"Tris." I hear Tobias say telling me to calm down.

"I overreacted a lot and I should stop being a coward an accept that you two are together." He says "I-I-I was afraid, uh I was afraid."

"Afraid of what?" Tobias asked sincerely

"I was afraid I was going to lose two of the most important and loved people in my life, I was afraid that you two were going to run off together and leave me." he says "I was scared when Tris was happy whenever she was near you because Uriah and I were the men that made her laugh and smile genuinely, we were the two that really knew her and then you came along, she started going out with you more, having fun with you more, you two were leaving and coming together, I felt as if she left me, this girl that I grew up with and was accustomed to having around me left me."

"I remember when she came home one night crying because her high school boyfriend that she 'loved' had dumped her, her heart may have been broken but just seeing her cry and hurt made me heartbroken too, I swore that I would never let that happen to her again, so I tried to fight off all the guys that ever even liked her, but last night I hurt you two, the people I love the most and I am sorry for being a coward."

At the end of that a lone tear rolled down my cheek. I hugged Zeke and Tobias wrapped his long arms around us.

"We should've told you earlier." he says "I'm sorry."

"I am sorry too." I say "I will never leave you Zeke."

"And neither will I." Tobias responds.

"Okay enough with the emotional shit, let's get you guys home, we're going back to LA tomorrow." Zeke says.


	26. Chapter 26

**| TRIS POV |**

It been a week since we have come back to LA. I haven't seen Tobias as much since he's still been helping the Dauntless. Most nights I've been spending at his place waiting for him to come home a midnight and snuggle next to me. When I wake up he's normally asleep, I jog to work for a warm up before teaching my classes. I walk home as a warm down then I head off to class again. The only time I've been at my apartment was for tutoring with Matthew. Normally after class I either go to work again, go shooting or meet up with Uriah, Zeke, Marlene and Shauna.

Will called me after we saw each other in Chicago and he told me he was flying back with most of my old crew including Christina. Christina has been MIA lately, I've been trying to call her, skype her and text her but she never replied. I invited them over to Tobias's apartment, with his permission of course, for dinner. Zeke, Uriah, Marlene and Shauna were also coming.

I just wore a scoop-neck ivory midi dress with a pair of nude pumps. For the first time in a week Tobias could stay for the whole day until 10pm. He told me that the mission had taken longer than they had expected as they are trying to figure out what was on the USB stick that Erudite stole. Tobias just wore a white button up with the top button undone and a pair of brown trousers. His sleeves were scrunched up from cooking.

"Babe, I need some salt." He says

"Ooookay, catch." I say tossing the salt.

Tobias catches it with ease not even looking. _Curse his stupid elite dauntless shit_.

I hear the buzzer.

"Hello?" I say into the intercom

"It's Zeke, can you let us up?" he asks

I press the icon with a key symbol on it and within a minute I hear a knock on the door.

Zeke, Uriah, Marlene and Shauna all enter.

"I knew you two were together since that football game." Shauna screeches

"We weren't actually together then; we start dating like a week after that." I reply

"Either way Shauny and I knew you two were going to get together." Marlene says before hugging me.

"Babe, I need the pepper." Tobias shouts from the kitchen.

I walk over there with the others following me. I toss it from the island in the kitchen. Once again Tobias catches it with his nose still stuck in that cooking book of his.

"Who knew you were quite the chef?" Zeke teases him

"Dude this looks so good." Uriah says reaching for the chicken.

Tobias flicked a plastic butter knife towards Uriah's hands.

"Okay I feel as if you shouldn't be back with Dauntless." Uriah screeches "You could have cut me!"  
"Calm down Uri, it was a plastic butter knife, that shit can't even cut through bread." Mar says

"I'm so excited to see them!" I say

"I'm sure Kyle is excited too." Uriah teases

"Kyle?" Tobias asks

"Is just a friend." I clarify

"He looked like a friend when he kissed you smack bang on the lips at last year's Christmas party." Zeke says

"Look, we talked after that and now we are friends, plus Four here is my boyfriend."

"He still li-"

I hear the buzzer again and leave before Uriah .

"Hey it's Will, we're here." He says into the intercom.

I press the button and I tell Zeke and Uriah to open the door when they come because I had to check on the cake I was baking.

"You're baking?" Zeke asks stunned.  
"Tobias is helping me and plus I'm just following the instructions." I reply giving him a glare.

When I walk over to the kitchen I feel someone hug me from behind.

"I love you." Tobias whispers into my ear before he gives me a peck on the cheek.

"Tris?" I hear Christina ask.

"CHRISSIE!" I scream as I run to her and hug the shit out of her.  
"You look better." She says smiling

"Thank you, I love that dress." I say motioning to her revealing tangerine wrap dress.

"I missed you so much." She says giving me another squeeze.

"How are you Four?" she asks

"Good, good, yourself?" he asks as he returns to hugging my waist.

"Great!" she says "Naww, you two are so cute."

I walk to the living room with Christina as Tobias returns to cooking.

"Tris this is some killer place you've got." My friend Kyle says

"It's my boyfriend, he's in the kitchen." I say

"Did I hear you say boyfriend?" my other girlfriend, Athena screeches

I scream and hug her.

"Trisssyy." I hear someone tease.

I turn and see Joe with his girlfriend, Freya.

"Hey you two." I give them both a hug.

"Okay guys, these are my brothers as you know, Uriah and Zeke and these are there girlfriends Marlene and Shauna." I introduce "Marlene and Shauna, this is Joe, Athena, Kyle, Freya and I'm sure you know Christina and Will."

"I never really said hi." Kyle said smiling.

I engulf him into a tight hug "I missed you."

Kyle and I was like my boy best friend. What Zeke said was true though. He did kiss me but I had no feelings for him and I told him that our relationship would have to remain completely platonic. But I had to admit Kyle was pretty handsome, but nothing compared to my Tobias. He had this surfer boy look to him even though I don't think he has ever been to the beach. He had this shaggy brown to blonde hair and glistening tan skin darker the Tobias's. He had soft brown puppy eyes which gave off a playful aura rather than Tobias's beautiful ocean blue eyes. Kyle was skinny and shorter then Tobias by around three-quarters of a head.

"How are you?" he asks

"I'm hanging in there." I joke

"You should come back to Chicago." He whines

"I'm flattered but I'm loving it here, my boyfriend's great, my brothers are here and so are my friends."

"But what about us back in Chicago." He says "We're still throwing and going to killer parties."

"Believe it or not, I've stopped partying."

"Noooo." Kyle exclaims shocked "You were _the_ party girl."

"Not anymore."

"Dinner's ready." Tobias says as he brings out three plates.

I hear Athena and Freya wolf-whistle.

I just slowly turn my head to them.

"You have a boyfriend, don't steal mine." I accuse Freya

Tobias chuckles, he leans down and kisses my cheek.

"I love you and only you." He teases showering me with kisses.

I playfully push him off.

"I'll grab the rest of the plates." Uriah says

"Better not eat it you fatass." Tobias calls out to him

"This is my boyfriend, Four, Four this is Joe, Freya, Athena, Kyle and you obviously know Will and Christina."

Tobias pulls Will into this 'man hug' thing.

Uriah returns with the other plates.

Dinner was going smoothly until Kyle asks a question.

"So how did you two meet?"

I choke on my chicken. I look at Tobias.

"It's complicated." Tobias jumps in

"Oh I have all night." He says sourly

"We met at Will's party and then he ended up being friends with my brothers, so when I came up to LA he was living with us." I say

"So in your own Tris language, you slept with him a Will's party and you ended up dating." He says

"Yuh."

"What a great way." He mutters

I stand, "Look, I know that you liked me and I don't know what your problem is but it doesn't give you an excuse to go be rude at me and boyfriend."

I go to the kitchen to check on the cooling cake.

I jump onto the island counter and put my hands to my face.

"Tris, he's just jealous." Tobias says "Believe it or not, you're beautiful and a great person, who wouldn't want you as a girlfriend."

He comes and lifts me off the counter and whispers into my ear.

"I am so lucky."

I look up into his enchanting blue eyes. I place my arms around his neck and kiss him.

"I love you so much." I whisper as I lean my head onto his chest.


	27. Chapter 27

_Two weeks after the dinner_

 **| TRIS POV |**

I slam the door of my apartment and aggressively toss my keys in the bowl. Tobias and I had our third fight in the last two weeks. I wanted him to take me on his next mission but he flipped shit. He scolded me like a child and how it would be dangerous if I went. As if I can't take care of myself. And then the one last week I was yelling at him about working too much and he defended himself by telling me he warned me. I don't deserve to be worried shitless about him coming home every night. The other one was about the time I went out one night because I was tired of waiting for him and took a couple shots of tequila with my Chicago friends and they called Tobias out of his stupid mission to come and pick me up. He yelled at me about returning to old habits and not taking responsibility and apparently that specific mission they lost a lot of 'critical information'.

I hear my phone ring.

"What?" I snap

"Oh sorry, uh it's Matthew." He says "I'm downstairs."

"Shit, sorry I'm just in a bad mood, here I'll buzz you in."

Why can't Tobias be a normal guy like Matthew. Why did he have to be some legend agents shit? UGHH

When Matthew is about to leave, I hear my door open. I look to see Tobias.

"Hey Matthew." He says as Matthew walks past him leaving.

After he closes the door, I feel Tobias's eyes on me.

"What?" I snap

"Is he still tutoring you?" he asks

"Obviously, why else would he be here?" I tell him

Tobias raises his eyebrows at me

"Why would I be hooking up with him, _you_ are my boyfriend."

"I don't know, you did go out with Christina and them for tequila shots, maybe you're going back to your old self." He says

"I was just having fun, I'm fucking tired of waiting for you to come home, I'm tired of being scared that you could have been shot or some shit."

"I told you when I accepted the job that I would be away for most of the time."

"You also told me it would be three weeks; it's been a month."

"Yes, I know and I am sorry but after Erudite taking the USB and figuring out the chip has never actually been seen since Divergent went down, it's taking longer."

"Sorry is not going to cut it _Four_."

"Don't call me that." He snaps slightly scaring me

"I'm tired of arguing."

"You think I enjoy us shouting at each other?"

"I-I- maybe we should just take a break until you're done with Dauntless, it's ripping us apart and ruining our relationship." I say

I look at up at Tobias. He's shaking his head and pressing his lips into a thin line.

"If that's what you want." He says before standing up "I came to tell you that I'm leaving for Chicago in tomorrow."

Tobias leaves and slams the door behind him.

I start to run to the shooting range.

"Hey Tris." Amar greets

I give him a small smile before walking past and start to load the gun with pellets.

I aim at the target. I begin to shoot one pellet after the other. The loud ring in my ears continues every time I shoot.

After an hour or so I slam the gun the bench to stop myself from shooting. I take a deep breath before returning the equipment.

I run back to my apartment after my shower I cook some spaghetti. _Tobias taught me how to cook this. I already miss him_. _I miss his touch, his eyes, his smile._

I hear my phone ring. _Matthew_

"Hey, sorry to bother you but I think I left my jacket are yours." He says.

I spot his green hoodie on my couch.

"Uh yeah, I'll buzz you in." I say

I open the door when he arrives.  
"Thanks Tris, I called you earlier but you didn't pick up so I thought you might have been busy." He says "Sorry for interrupting your dinner, it smells amazing by the way."

"No, no, no trouble, yeah I just finished cooking."

"Well, I'll get going now." he says walking towards my door

"Uh Matthew." I say. He turns to look at me

"Do you want to um, stay and eat, I made a bit more than I needed and I would hate for it to go to waste." I say

"Don't you think Four will mind?"

"We're not really together right now."

I swear his eyes light up. "Sure."

"How was your thanksgiving?" I ask making small talk as we eat.

"My family doesn't really celebrate thanksgiving but I did go back, it was bloody hot." He says

"Hot?"

"Oh you don't know, I'm from Australia." He says

"You're kidding! I've always wanted to see a koala." I exclaim

"You should come one day; I could show you around and stuff."

"That sounds good."

"This spaghetti is amazing." Matthew says eating his last forkful

"Thanks, it's the first time I made it." I say

"It's great, especially for your first time." He says

I take the dishes and put them in the sink. Matthew comes over and starts to wash them.

"No don't bother Matthew." I say

"You cook, I clean." He urgers

"Seriously, you're a guest."

"I am a friend too, and friends don't let their other friends do their dirty work." He says as he continues washing.

"Here at least let me load them into the dishwasher." I say as I take the rinsed plate and put it in my dishwasher.

Once we finished the dishes we sat on my couch with a beer.

"You're so lucky you're from Australia, it didn't really get that hot in Chicago and plus I've always wanted to learn how to surf."

"I could teach you, we could go to Venice beach and hire some boards."

"That sounds great!"

They was a slightly awkward silence of him just looking at me.

"You have beautiful eyes." He blurts out.

I feel heat rushing to my cheeks from this compliment. I look down slightly embarrassed. I feel his hand cup my cheek and lean in. Our foreheads touch like what happened when Tobias kissed me. Before I knew it, Matthews lips was on mine again. Ironically they felt a lot like Tobias's. I kissed back hoping somehow Matthew would turn into Tobias. Our lips moved in sync. I let my hands loop around his neck and pull him closer. I feel his large hand much like Tobias's grip onto my waist and pull me onto his lap so I straddle him. I feel his lips trail off my lips and onto my neck. He sucks on that particular place that Tobias does.

"Tobias?" Matthew suddenly asks

"What?"

"You moaned Tobias." He says

"Uh-um-uh." I stutter

"That's Four's real name isn't it." he says with his eyes drooping down.

"Look Matthew I'm sorry, we've been going through a hard time and we took a break and I'm missing him." I explain "I shouldn't have taken advantage of you like that and I apologise."

"It's fine Tris." he says avoiding eye contact

I use my finger to move his head so he looks at me.

"Matthew stop wasting your time on me, you deserve someone better, someone who will care, love and pay attention to you, you're a great guy but." I take a deep breath "I've already found mine."

He gives me a small smile before getting his hoodie and leaving. As he leaves I ask him something.

"Matthew, please don't tell anyone his name." I plead

"You have my word." Matthew says before leaving.

I fall onto the couch and process what I was just about to do.

 _I need to talk to Tobias._

I look at the clock 10:43pm. He would be in the middle of some mission.

 _I don't care._

I get my shit together and sprint down the stairs before getting into my car and driving to Tobias's. I run past the luxury lobby and tap my foot as I wait for the elevator.

I scan the key Tobias gave me and I go up to the penthouse. As the doors open I hear shouting.

 _He is at home_.

"Get out Nita!" I hear him shout.

I spot Nita's flawless physique in the hallway. Her robe is hung open and she is putting her bra back on while trying to slip her feet back into her black heels. Her perfectly curled hair is slightly messed and her red lipstick is smudge. When she spots me she put on this devilish smile. She struts up towards me before towering over me.

"It looks like you haven't been doing your job." Nita says

"What?" I ask confused

"He fucked me so hard against the wall that I was screaming."

"Bullshit." I say unconvinced

"I know he has that mole on his butt and you can just look at the scratches on his back."

I peek through the small crack in his double doors.

He had his back to me. He had the scratches the Nita talked about on his back and he was only wearing his boxers. _Nita was right about the mole_. But what really sold it was that he had a whole bottle of vodka in his hand. When Tobias was drunk he would do anything someone says.

I just silently shake my head as I take the elevator back down and hop into my car.

"Fuck you Tobias."


	28. Chapter 28

**| TRIS POV |**

I can't believe Tobias fucking slept Nita.

"Tris?" Christina asks

"Yuh sorry, I kind of zoned out."

"I wanted to tell you some good news."

"Okay."

"Will and I got back together about a month ago and I'm moving back in with him."

I scream and hug her.

"I was wondering why you've been MIA lately." I exclaim "How?"

"Well, Will came to Chicago for something." _Dauntless_ "And he ended up going to the coffee shop that we used to always go in high school."

"Coffee shop?" I ask

"It was like a special place." She says "I know it's not that great or extravagant but it was the place he took me for our first date in Grade 11."

"Aww you guys are too cute." I gush

"I got a part-time job there because I needed to pay for university since I transferred my degree to Chicago University, I served him and he said we should meet up and then we got back together again." Christina exclaims

"You guys are truly high school sweethearts."

"How are you and Four, where is he anyway?" she asks

"We took a break; uh he flew back to Chicago this morning."

Christina gasps "No, you guys can't break up."

"We didn't break up; we just took a break." I explain

"Tris, ninety percent of the time couples take a break, they end up in a break up." Christina says "Why did you two even take a break."

"We were arguing a lot about his work and how he's never around anymore, I told him we should take a break until he finishes work."

"Four has a job?" Christina asks

"Yeah, a night time job." I say

"He's a drug dealer isn't he." Christina says seriously

I burst out laughing imagining Tobias in a shady street corner with a massive coat.

"No, no, it's a serious job." I say "It doesn't matter anyway."

"I thought you loved him."

"I do but I don't know if the feeling is mutual."

"Bullshit, I've seen the way he talks and looks at you, your literally his oxygen." Christina says

"He slept with Nita the night we took our break."

"Nita is a manipulative bitch; did you see it for your own eyes?"

"No but-."

"She's lying." Christina cuts me off.

"But-."

"Get on the first plane to Chicago and get back your man."

"What makes you think I want him back." I say

"The fact that you went to his apartment the night y'all took a break." Christina sasses "The next flight to Chicago is tomorrow at seven, Four's staying at his mother's"

"What, how, how do you know where he's staying?" I ask

"I texted Will." She says typing away on her phone "Fill in your credit card details here and you have a first-class ticket Chicago."

I fill in my details and stuff.

"I love you Chrissie." I say

"It's fine, just name your child after me." She says

"Ha ha ha." I say

 **| NEXT MORNING |**

I arrive back in Chicago and I am currently in front of Evelyn's house. I press the buzzer.

"Hello?" Some woman's voice ask

"Hi it's Tris can you let me in?" I ask

"Sorry Tris, Evelyn has not told me about you coming." This female says

"Just tell her I'm here,"

"As you wish." She says

A minute later I was let in.

I spot Evelyn in an emerald dress. _How many dresses does this woman have?_

"Tris, what are you doing here?" she asks with a bit of urgency in her voice.

"I have to see Tobias." I say to her

"He's downstairs in the gym." She says as she points to the stairs going down.

I run down the stairs and I find the glass door heading into the gym. There is blaring rap music from the stereo. I see Tobias destroying a punching bag. I sprint can jump onto him kissing him. I put my hands around his sweaty neck. I feel him kiss me back. _This feels right._ I tighten my legs around his waist as he cups my butt hold me up. Our lips devour one another as if we haven't kissed for years. He pulls back and puts me down.

"What are you doing here?" he asks

My eyes bulge out of my head and my mouth drops open.  
"Is that what you have to say after that?" I snap

I hear him sigh "Tris it's dangerous here for you."

"Because of your stupid Dauntless shit, I told you that nothing was going to separate us."

"Tris, your life is in danger here, Erudite is getting stronger day by day and it's not safe in Chicago for anyone associated with the Dauntless, especially if you are somehow connected to me." Tobias says "You should go back to Los Angeles and-."

"What so you can go and fuck more girls on our stupid break?" I shout

"What?"

"Don't act stupid Tobias, I know what happened."

"What?"

"With Nita, the night that we started our break."

"Nothing happened that night, Nita is just a creep." Tobias says as he unwraps his hands.

"I saw you in boxers, the alcohol, the scratches on your back and her knowing your mole on your butt." I say confused

"That afternoon I went home sad because we took a break, I had a bit to drink before I went off to bed, I woke up to someone scratching my back, it was Nita, I flipped over and she was topless and started kissing me, I pushed her off me but her nails were still on my back so I ended up with scratches, I kicked her out, when she left I cleaned up a bit since I was leaving the next day."

My face forms into an 'o' shape.

"That doesn't explain your mole on your ass." I say

"I don't know, we modelled a lot together, she probably saw it in some underwear shoot." He explains.

"I'm sorry."

I stop and look around for a second, I just realised how big this gym was. There was a shooting range and multiple punching bags. There were three rings in the middle for sparring or boxing. There was a door going off to somewhere else. _The fuck_.

"Why were you even there?" he asks with his eyebrows raised

"I probably should tell you that I slightly made out with Matthew." I confess

"You go think I slept with Nita and get mad at me when you made out with Matthew how-" Tobias asks slightly angry.

"I moaned your name when he was kissing me." I cut him off.

It was silent for a second before Tobias bursted out laughing.

"Shut up." I say slapping him on the chest.

"I missed you." He says before kissing me again.

I pull back "Can this stupid break be over?" I ask

He nods

"I'll stay with you, through thick and thin," he says before giving me a kiss on my cheek.  
"But seriously Tris you need to go back LA." Tobias says

"What why?" I ask

"The Eruidte." He explains "They're looking for you."

"Why?"

"The USB contained all the information about the leaders of Divergent and where they hid the chip." Tobias explains "Your biological parents, they were the head of Divergent."

 _My parents died because of this. It all makes sense now. They were the ones with the chip and Erudite wanted it. They must've thought it was in our house. That's why they killed them and then burnt down the house, all while I was at Uriah's house._

"Why would they want me?" I ask "They killed my parents and burnt down my house when I was three, it's not like I know anything."

"Tris, the chip is in you."

 **A/N: Major cliffhanger..I'm sorry**


	29. Chapter 29

Last Chapter:

 _"_ _Why would they want me?" I ask "They killed my parents and burnt down my house when I was three, it's not like I know anything."_

 _"_ _Tris, the chip is in you."_

 **| TRIS POV |**

"What?" I say

"I suspect it's in your foot where that tiny dot of a scar is, it's a simple pr-." Tobias rambles

"A-Are you saying that I have a chip, in my _foot_ , that could practically bankrupt the nation?" I ask

"Yes but it's fine, we'll have a look as it is most li-."

"Why would my dead parents put an extremely important chip in my foot when I was like 4 years old?" I ask

"In the Faction System, there is a written constitution that all faction are not to tamper with children under the age of eighteen which is probably why, your parents must have known that the Factions were going to fall apart within a decade, thus putting the chip in you." Tobias explains "The file most likely did not say where the chip was hidden as that wouldn't be the smartest, we would normally get you scanned but since the chip was new technology it would be nearly impossible to find."

"New technology?" I ask

"It was designed to hold zettabytes of information but at the size of a pinhead."

"So it's impossible for me to get this chip out of me."

"Key word, _nearly_ impossible." Tobias says "We already know that it should be in foot area so all we have to do is put you under some anaesthesia and do the impossible of digging through your foot to practically find a pin head but I need you to be safe and get you home."

"But I just got here." I whine

"I will get us a ride to the airport."

I straddle to bench he is sitting on and lean closely to his ear.

"How about I give you a ride here." I whisper.

"Tris, you need to be-."

I place a finger on his lips, shushing him. I lean close to his face with our foreheads touching. I can feel his breath on my skin. I run my thumb over his bottom lip.

"Stop." He says "Stop biting that damn bottom lip of yours, it's makes you irresistible."

I place a passionate kiss on his lips, matching the one I greeted him with. I take off my shirt revealing my cotton bralette I wore on the plan ride here.

"Tris, we shouldn't do-."

I take his hands and guide it to my covered breasts. I look at him through my eyelashes. His pupils are dilating and his breathing become heavier. I quickly peel off my grey sweatpants and straddle him. I press my lips against his neck and I being to peer down. I feel him hardening as I roll my hips on top of his.

"Tris." He strains out "You need to go back to Chi-."

He stops talking when I dip my hands under the hemline of his gym shorts and brush over his manhood. I see his head dip back. Once his eyes return to mine, I see that his eyes are growing darker by the second.  
"I want you against that wall, right. now." he says in a deeper and raspier voice than usual.

Tobias's shirt is off in seconds and his lips are back of mine.

I hear the heavy, glass, gym door open. I let out a high-pitched squeak as I fall off the bench onto the floor.

"I, uh, see this is not the right time." Evelyn says awkwardly eyeing at my clothes on the ground.

"No actually it perfect timing, I'm taking a cab with Tris to the airport so she can return to Chicago." Tobias says while grabbing his shirt off the floor and putting it back on. He tosses my clothes toward my half-naked body unsuccessfully hiding behind a metal bench.

"That is ideal as the Erudite have been hunting for you like no other day." Evelyn says "I'll call the cab."

Evelyn exits the gym with a fast pace walk.

"What happened to pinning me against the wall?" I ask

"You." Tobias says while pointing at me "Now I understand why Zeke used to warn me about your seduction abilities."

I smile innocently, "Do you at least want me to get rid of that boner for you?" I ask pointing to the tent in his gym shorts."

"I needed to shower anyway." Tobias says before leaving the room.

I look around the gym. One area that catches my eye was the shooting range. I walk over and look at the incredible and large collection of guns on the shelves. I scan my eyes over them, consciously naming each one in my head until I see a shiny point metal thing. _A knife_.

Do they seriously throw knives? They're so ineffective. I roll my eyes and inhale the scent of metal. I walk past a metal red door that had a large sign on it.

 _Fear simulation._

 _Do not enter without authorised access_

 _Must enter with a companion_

 _Must be fully rested_

 _Must have eaten before entering_

"That's how I got my nickname, I only have four fears." Tobias says entering through the door with my small suitcase. _Must've been the smallest amount I've packed in years._

"Why the hell do you throw knifes, it's so inefficient." I say

"Well, I always have a knife hidden so when my gun is taken away I use my knife." He explains "The cab is outside."

Tobias kindly puts my bag in the boot, not without me saying _I can do it myself_.

"I love you so much, I don't know how I would live without you." I say with my head rested on his chest,

"I love you too but you need to return to Chicago for your safety, I could never live knowing you were in danger." He replies stroking my hair.

"Remember when I said that no chip was going to stop my love for you." I feel him nod "I was not bluffing."

He places a light kiss on my scalp and gives my hand a reassuring squeeze.

"We're here." The taxi driver says.

Tobias gets off and takes my bag out of the boot.

"You should be here from now and on, it's a busy place, there are cameras around every corner and there are police everywhere, you shouldn't be taken here, I'll text Zeke to pick you up in the airport." Tobias says.

I give him a soft kiss.

"I love you and nothing is going to stop me." I say

"I love you too and there is nothing I wouldn't do for you." He says.

He places a brief kiss on my forehead before heading back into the taxi. I drag my suitcase and line up to check in. I never knew why airports were so busy twenty-four seven. I get my boarding pass and once again line up for the security check.

I hear the familiar ring of my phone.

"Hello?"

"If you want your pretty face boyfriend to be alive you better come to your home and you know which one." A voice says

I don't do anything but run.


	30. Chapter 30

**| TOBIAS POV |**

I drop Tris off at the airport and hop into the same taxi.

I notice Max, the head of Dauntless, text me.

 _MAX – Erudite are moving._

 _FOUR- Where?_

 _MAX – We are still trying to get a location, near Lakeshore East_

 _FOUR – Near Divergent HQ?_

While Max is typing I look out the window and notice that I am near Lakeshore East which is past the Gold Coast which where I live. _The taxi driver must just want some extra cash._ I notice the drive starts to speeds up.

"Hey!" I say before the impact of my head hitting the seat in front of me makes me black out.

A rush of cold water hitting my bare torso and face wakes me up. My head is soaring in pain; my ears are ringing and my throat is unbearably dry. My lips are cracked and split, I can feel a black eye forming and my cheekbone bruising. I feel coarse rope tightly and masterfully wrapped around my wrists. Normally I can undo the rope but not if it is tied like this.

"Why the infamous Four is awake." I hear a familiar voice. _Eric_.

I open my eyes to see him in a blue suit. _Erudite wear_

Eric was in my initiation class. He wanted to become an Elite agent to impress his father, Max. But I always beat him which gained me attention, especially when I had four fears. His father, Max, also the head of Dauntless, paid more attention to me and looked at me as a role model for Eric. That just made him hate me. But I never he would stoop so low to help the Erudite.

"Do you even know how many times my father said your name with such adoration." Eric hisses

"I thought you were better this Eric." I spit

"They promised me a portion of the money in the chip in that girlfriend of yours."

"I never thought I would see Four with a girlfriend." Another man says. _Peter. Jeanine's minion._ "She's pretty damn hot, ugh, that ass of hers, maybe when they're done with her, I can have her."

"Stay away from her." I say in the most intimidating voice I can muster.

"Now, now, no need to get your panties in a twist." Eris says

"Leave him alone," a blonde young man enters. His eyes scan over me, lingering more on my toned torso before returning to my eyes.

"I can see why Tris liked you, she was always into the men that were practically double her size." The person says.

"Who are you?" I spit

"Caleb, Caleb Prior." He says _Prior. Prior. Tris Prior, her brother Caleb._

"Your Tris's brother." I say. _They kind of look alike, the face structure and the nose but he had green eyes._

"Ahh, so she told you, she doesn't tell many that she's adopted." he says

"Why would you do this?" I ask shaking my head

"Why?" he says "Because I love her, she has a chip in her foot that has the encryption code that can access everything in the governments funding and the main banks of America, I'm going to take it out of her and then she doesn't become a target anymore."

"And how are you doing to do that?" I challenge

"We're Erudite, you know the one that creates new technology." Caleb says "We have created a machine that can remove it out of her."

"And what are you going to do with the chip?" I ask

"I'm just giving it to Jeanine." Caleb says.

"You can't do that."

"Why not?"

"She's going to take the money and ruin everything."

"Correct." Caleb says with a sarcastic smile "She is going to change America back into the faction system, America will collapse and so will the government, Jeanine will stand and everyone will be following and coming to her since she will be America's saviour."

"That's fucked up, Tris will never forgive you."

"She won't forgive me when I kill you, I guess I'll just have to live with it, or wipe her memory." he says

Caleb gives Eric a look before leaving out of the room with Peter.

"Now, where is she?" Eric asks

"I don't know." I lie

"That's a lie." Eric shouts before punching me on my already bruised cheekbone from the car crash. I quickly recover from it and spit in his face.

"I'll ask one more time kindly, where is she?" Eric screams in my face.

"I don't know." I repeat calming.

"I have something that might make it easier for you to tell us." Eric says with a sadistic smile. He picks up my throwing knife I keep in my shoe. _I take a deep breath in and out_. He's going to torture me.

He runs the sharp knife lightly along my back as he walks around me.

"Where is she?" he says calmly

"I don't know."

I scrunch my eyes and only let out a grunt as he drags the knife down my shoulder blade.

"Where is she?"

"You stay away from her, you asshole." I spit

I let myself shout as Eric drags another line down my shoulder blade.

"Where is that little girlfriend of yours?"  
"Your father is going to be so disappointed with you and what you have become." I say.

I shout as he stabs the knife in the lower left of my torso.

Peter pops back into the room.

"Caleb told you not to kill him now and I gave her the call." Peters says before going back out.

I glare at Eric as he exits the room. _He didn't even need to torture me. They had my phone_.

Black spots start to appear in my vision, probably from the blood loss. _Stay awake Tobias._

I focus on trying to untie the rope around my hands.

 **| TRIS POV |**

I stand in front of the rebuilt house. All the memories of firefighters, my parents burnt bodies and all my stuff turned into ash. This new and perfect looking house with a shamrock green front lawn was where my old house stood. With my old house burnt down my future, my parents, my family, my hope and my happiness. I enter through the unlocked door. The house was unfurnished. I see Caleb.

"Caleb?" I ask. "What are you doing? Where's Tobias?"

"Tris, I'm here to take the chip out of your foot."

"Where is he?"

"I need to get that chip out of your foot, the longer it is in you, the longer you are a target."

"I don't care, where is he?" I scream at him "I'm nothing without him."

"I'm sorry Tris." Caleb says

"Wha-." I collapse.


	31. Chapter 31

**| TOBIAS POV |**

I've been here for roughly two hours and most of the bleeding has stopped since Eric pulled the knife out of me. I was thirsty, tired and needed to get out of her. I was still fiddling with the rope but it just wasn't budging. My vision was getting blurry and my eyelids were getting heavier. I let them droop and nearly close until I hear a familiar feminine voice.

"Just take me to him." I hear Tris scream.

"Tris, give me back the chip and I'll take you." Caleb lies.

 _They took the chip out of her._

There was a moment of silence until I hear the door open.

I see an angelic girl in a shirt and jeans. I look down at her foot, it was professionally bandaged. She limps towards me.

"Tobias, Tobias, oh my gosh, what did they do to you, stay with me, please." She says frantically.

"The chip." I manage to get out of my dry throat.

"I have it here." Tris opens her palm and shows the circular chip. "I injected Caleb with the stuff he gave me before the surgery."

"You shouldn't be walking."

"I need to, to get out of here at least, I have to get a knife out of the kitchen, stay awake please." She says as she runs out, leaving the door open.

Tris quickly limps back to me with a knife and cuts the rope quickly.

I hear a loud pounding on the door.

"It's Dauntless, open up." I hear a familiar voice say, _Max._

Before I know it, I see Peter and Eric run into the room.

"You." Eric says pointing to Tris "Just cut short your boyfriends life by an hour."

Eric storms towards Tris who is still cutting the rope. Tris tries to throw a punch at him but he catches it and throws her onto the ground.

 _Tobias. Do something._

I was tired, cold, dizzy and had a blazing headache from all the blood loss. Peter came towards me with a gun. I use all my energy to take hold of the gun and punch him as hard as I can. I see him collapse onto the floor from the impact of the punch but then I fall on top of him. As I fall I toss it towards where Tris was. I try stand up someone roughly picks me up, I feel the cold barrel of a gun against my temple. _Eric is going to kill me_.

 **| TRIS POV**

That fucking son of a bitch punched me. I pick myself and the gun up to see him with a smug smile and a half-unconscious Tobias with a gun to his head.

I look into his black, ruthless eyes.

"Put the gun down or I'll shoot." Eric says

"You put the gun down or I'll shoot." I say will all the bravery I can muster

"You wouldn't shoot, you're a little girl who probably just touched her first gun."

I hesitate and I begin to shake. I can hear the ruckus above us, the Dauntless against the Erudite.

"You're going to shoot him anyway." I say trying to hide my fear.

"Yeah but if I shoot him now, you'll have to live knowing that your choices killed him." He says.

 _Be brave Tris_ I just hear Tobias say.

"Just give the chip and put down the gun and we'll be gone forever." Eric says "You can have your happy little life with him, just put the damn gun down and give me the chip."

 _Be brave Tris. Be brave Tris. Be brave Tris._ I hear Tobias say in my head.

 _I am brave._

Breathe in. **Aim.** Breath out. **Shoot.**

Within a second I hear Eric scream in pain from the bullet in his elbow. I run to Tobias with both feet, trying to ignore the excruciating pain. I support him as we run out.

"Tobias, stay with me." I scream as his weight of me becomes heavier and heavier. I hear Eric shoot the gun missing us by a hair.

"Both of you aren't leaving this room alive." I hear Eric scream as we get closer to the open door.

I see him aim at Tobias and fire.

"No." I scream

Tobias collapses, but not because of the bullet, because of his dead mother in front of him. There was a ruby red river flowing out of the wound near her heart. I hear two other Dauntless soldiers shuffle in and say some stuff to Eric before cuffing him.

"No, no, no, she can't die." Tobias says with a voice so weak I could barely hear him.

I feel a tear roll down his face and drop onto her.

Evelyn takes her hands and place one in mine and one in Tobias.

"I love you Tobias." She say "And Tris is good to you, she has help you become the man you are today more than I ever will be able to, I am proud to call you my son and I'm sorry and will forever be sorry for leaving you, I love you."

Her body goes limp.

"No, no, mum." Tobias shouts shaking her.

"Tobias, I'm sorry but you're going to have to step back, we have to take all of you to the hospital now." Some person says before shuffling us into an ambulance.

 **Short I know, there might be another one later.**


	32. Chapter 32

**| TRIS POV |**

It's been two weeks since the incident. I was discharged the day after since my 'surgery' was done 'skilfully'. Peter, Eric, Jeanine and Caleb were imprisoned. The Erudite disbanded. The chip was returned and then destroyed by the government, finally realising its not smart to place all your information in one thing. Evelyn's funeral was two days ago as Tobias only got discharged last week. He's been distant. I mean I'm practically living with him back in his mum's house, but it is so big, sometimes I won't see him all day until we go to bed. He's spoken a bit but he's still mourning. We're planning on returning to Los Angeles tomorrow, my parents are worried shitless and so are my brothers.

The reading of the will was yesterday and everything Evelyn had belongs to Tobias. This house, the company and everything that comes with it. I don't know what Tobias is going to do.

I finish cooking the only thing I can cook alright, bacon and eggs. I hear Tobias's footsteps slowly becoming louder. I feel his warm embrace from behind.

"Good morning." He says sadly before giving me a quick peck and taking the food I made him.

"How are you feeling?" I ask

"Good." He lies.

I arch my eyebrow at him.

"I-I don't know, I just miss her, the more I stay in the house, the more I am reminded of her and then I just- I don't know." He explains "I just don't know."

"I'm always here is you need me." I say.

We eat the rest of breakfast in silence before he offers to wash up.

"Tris." He says softly

"Mhhmmm." I hum as I wipe the table.

"I-I think I'm going to staying here."

My eyes widen and my head snaps to look at him.

"It's just, the company's here, all her stuff is here and" he takes a deep breath "I'm taking over the company."

He looks at me with glassy eyes.

I take a deep breath.

"Are you sure you want this for yourself." I ask softly avoiding eye contact.

"Yes."

"You just accepted into your surgical registrar."

"It's just every time I see blood all l see is…her." He takes a deep breath "It's fine though, I mean I finished with a business minor and Johnson's Enterprises is thriving well, it's doing well in manufacturing and investments."

I take a deep breath.

"What does this mean for us?" I ask

"Tris." He says

I feel my heart start to crack

"You're going to need to focus on school to get an internship into prestigious law firm, then become some hotshot, successful lawyer, you're not going to have time to see me in Chicago." He continues "I'll have to learn how to run the business, then actually begin to run it, hopefully expand it, I have some moving to do and some figuring out of my life."

"I guess it's just time for us to part." I finish for him.

"I will always love you." He says kissing me on his forehead

"I will always love you too."

 **A/N: That's a wrap. I'll most likely write a sequel ;)**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey.**

 **The sequel is up.**

 **It's called Invigorate**

 **Check it out..**

 **Im not sure if I am going to continue writing it but…meh**


End file.
